Whom will you choose?
by Jewelzy
Summary: Killian and Belle Jones are a happily married couple in Storybrooke. Everything changes, however, when the Savior breaks the curse. Starts before the One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So after my Captain Beauty One Shot, I have decided to indeed continue the story!**

**But I chose to begin it before the scene from "Whom will you choose?" - I think it's much more fun. At least for me as I simply love the idea of Hook x Belle marriage chemistry:D**

**My apologies for any mistakes - English is not my first language.**

**So what's left to say is ...: enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Cheers,**

**J**

* * *

Belle stood in her library in front of the book shelves, back turned towards the entrance and admiring her latest purchase in her hands. She ran her fingers lovingly over the hard cover of the heavy leather book, tracing the golden letters that spelled "Grimm's Fairy Tales", and inhaling the pleasant scent of ink and old pages. She carefully opened the old book that contained several of her most favorite stories.

The brunette librarian smiled softly to herself as her eyes wandered over the familiar tales' names, evoking immediately images of far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, princes in disguise …

"Interesting book, dearie?"

Startled to the core, Belle whirled around, and the precious book fell noisily to the ground. In front of her, Mr. Gold, the town's pawnbroker, was standing, smirking lightly at her.

She brought one hand above her fluttering heart, gasping for air.

"Mr. Gold!" she exclaimed with a gasp. "You startled me!"

It was not the first time that he had done that. For an elder man with a cane, Mr. Gold had the admirable and unsettling ability to always sneak up on her.

He raised his brows and gave her an innocent look, but the light smirk on his face gave him away.

"I'm very sorry, dearie." he replied. "Startling you had never been my intention."

Belle rolled her eyes.

"I think you are lying." she replied and bent down to grab the book from the floor.

When she straightened herself again, her heart stopped for a moment. Mr. Gold was now standing significantly closer, only inches away, and looking straight into her big, blue eyes. He had never been so close before, and Belle could smell the scent of his rich cologne, as well as his individual scent of herbs and leather. His eyes were of a deep, dark brown with flecks of gold and Belle could detect a certain heat within him.

"I think you are right." he purred, and Belle could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Being so close to Storybrook's most powerful man was getting more and more uncomfortable and out of instinct, Belle took a step backwards, bumping into the hard surface of the bookshelf. She clasped the heavy book in front of her chest as if for protection. Mr. Gold just gave her a mischievous smile and moved even closer.

"A new book, dearie?" he asked.

He slowly lifted his hand, and Belle's eyes flickered nervously towards it. For the slightest of moments, she thought he would reach out and touch her. But instead, he wrapped his slender fingers almost lovingly around the thick leather of the book in Belle's hand and took it from her to have a closer look at her leathern protective shield.

"Yes." she finally replied with a hoarse voice. She just stood there, trapped between the enigmatic Mr. Gold and the bookshelf, and with her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The town's pawnbroker always had the same effect on her: she found his presence disturbing and attracting at the same time, and his closeness always left her head spinning. But he had never come this close, and the small librarian found it harder and harder to breathe.

"Fairytales?" he asked with raised brows and an amused expression washed over his face. Belle swallowed hard as he raised his eyes again and looked at her with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"You know…" he continued, his voice becoming a little bit hoarse. "… most people read fairytales because real life is not what they had dreamed of to be. Because they are unhappy."

Belle's eyes narrowed immediately at his words and the previous feeling of a strange excitement turned into annoyance. Her blood boiled, just like it always did when Gold implied that she was unhappy or leading an unsatisfactory life. She grabbed the book from his hand and glared daggers at him.

"Well, I'm not 'most people'" she snapped and shoved the book blindly into an empty spot in the bookshelf.

Mr. Gold just let out a low chuckle.

"Oh that I know, dearie." he finally replied and his voice sounded strangely soft. "That I know."

He was leaning heavily on his cane with head cocked and eying her with an odd expression on his face. But before either Mr. Gold or Belle could voice another word, the strange silence between them was interrupted by a strong, male voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gold?!"

Belle felt a wave of relief washing over her as she saw her husband standing at the entrance of the library, eyes glistering dangerously at the older man.

Mr. Gold sighed and finally made some space between him and Belle, turning to look at the dark haired man.

"Mr. Jones." the pawnbroker greeted with an icy voice, not even bothering to hide the annoyance the other man's sudden appearance had caused. "Work's already done for today?"

Belle could see how her husband's body tensed and he clenched his teeth.

"I was asking what you were doing in my wife's library, Gold." he growled, choosing to ignore the other man's question completely.

A mocking smirk appeared on the pawnbroker's face, but his eyes stayed aloof and distant.

"Well, a very good question, Mr. Jones." he sneered. "What could I possibly want in a library?"

He chuckled slightly as a response to Jones' narrowed eyes.

"But then again…" he continued tauntingly. "I guess the passion for the written art is something you will never understand."

For the first time, Jones moved his gaze away from the pawnbroker and looked at his beautiful wife. She was standing at the counter desk, meeting his gaze with a small smile on her face.

"Oh I don't think it's 'the pleasure of the written word' that keeps leading you here." Jones spat in return and looked back at Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold gave Jones a sly, knowing smile that was pure fuel to the anger Jones was feeling in his body.

"In fact…" Mr. Gold replied after some moment of tensed silence and turned towards Belle. "… In fact it was both pleasure and business that made me choose to visit you today, Mrs. Jones."

Belle cocked her head and eyed him suspiciously.

"Then, how can I help you Mr. Gold?" Belle asked politely and offered him a small smile, desperately trying to smooth the situation as good as possible.

While speaking, her husband moved towards her until he was standing right next to her, crossing his arms before his chest and giving the pawnbroker in front of them a challenging look.

Mr. Gold ignored Killian Jones completely and offered Belle one of his rare charming smiles.

"Well as it seems, I've acquired some old books which are – unfortunately – damaged. I need you to take a look at them to see if it's possible to save them."

Belle's face immediately lit up and she smiled broadly at him.

"Of course, I would love to." Belle exclaimed and an unmistakable excitement was filling her voice.

Mr. Gold nodded in response and his face broke into a satisfied smile.

"Very well." he finally said and made his way slowly towards the library's door. "I'll expect you tomorrow at 8.00 sharp, Mrs. Jones."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold, I'm afraid I won't be able to make that time!" she replied and Mr. Gold stopped and turned around with raised brows to look at her. "I'm opening the library at 8.00."

Mr. Gold gave her a mischievous smile when he answered.

"Oh I wasn't talking about the morning, dearie."

Jones' head immediately snapped up.

"I think not." he growled and flashed his eyes angrily at Gold. "My wife has better things to do than examining some old man's dusty books on a Friday evening."

"Such as?" Gold replied with a calm voice and chin held high.

"Such as spending an incredible time in our marriage bed!" Killian Jones replied as he wrapped one arm around his wife to pull her closer against his own body.

"Killian!" Belle hissed with eyes wide open, and her cheeks were turning a deep red from shock and embarrassment.

Gold's hand tightened around the handle of his cane, and for the shortest of moments, Belle thought he might use it as an angry weapon against her husband.

"Maybe I could stop by tomorrow afternoon?" she suggested sweetly and brought her body protectively between her furious husband and the dangerous looking cane.

"I'm afraid I'm busy all day, dearie." Gold answered. For the first time, his voice sounded cold and indifferent when he addressed her. "It's tomorrow evening or I'll find someone else."

A victorious smile appeared on Killian's face.

"Well, then good luck with that, Mr. Gold."

Belle turned her head and glared at her husband.

"Would you just stop it?" she hissed, earning an angry look from Killian. But he stayed silent.

"Tomorrow evening is fine." Belle finally answered, head turning back to the pawnbroker.

Mr. Gold's face relaxed as the corners of his mouth twitched into a triumphant smile.

"Good choice, dearie." he declared. "You may rest assured that I will pay you handsomely for your …" he waved his hands gracefully through the air as if looking for the right word. "… inconveniences."

Belle offered him a small smile.

"That's very generous of you." the petite brunette replied politely. "But the prospect of working with old books is reward enough."

Mr. Gold's eyes sparkled with a certain mischievous gleam as he answered.

"Be careful, dearie. You shouldn't tell the town's monster your weaknesses too easily."

"Is there anything else you wanted?" Killian's growling voice sounded through the tensed air like a sharp knife.

The softness on Mr. Gold's face vanished at once, and he shot the other man a warning look.

"Indeed not." he finally answered and turned around to face the library's entrance again.

"Until tomorrow, Mrs. Jones." he called out, leaving the library without looking back at the couple.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door closed behind the town's pawnbroker, Belle whirled around, glaring at her husband.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked sharply.

Killian just shrugged his shoulders, leaning heavily against the counter desk, and a sly smile was toying around his lips.

"I think it was, yes."

Belle rolled her eyes and turned her back at her husband, walking angrily towards one of the bookshelves.

"I think we both know exactly why he is spending so much time in the library, love." Killian explained, Belle's angry reaction suddenly awaking the urge to defend himself. "And I can assure you: it has nothing to do with his interest in books."

"He was just offering me a job, Killian." Belle snapped, but didn't turn to look at her husband, afraid that he would see the hint of guilt that was washing over her face when her mind wandered back to the strange feeling of excitement when Mr. Gold had been standing so close.

Killian let out a heavy sigh.

"I was just making a point, love."

Belle shot her husband an annoyed glance over her shoulder.

"And what was that?" she muttered, shaking her head slightly as she turned again to concentrate on the bookshelf in front of her. "That you can act like an immature Neanderthal?"

There was a long beat of silence between them.

Belle was just about to turn around, afraid that her last comment had somehow upset her husband, when she suddenly felt how two strong arms encircled her waist from behind, pressing her body against another.

"No, my love." her husband purred against the shell of her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "But that he shouldn't even think of touching what is mine."

Belle sighed as Killian started to trail soft kisses down the side of her throat while his good hand was busy roaming along the soft curves of her body.

Belle closed her eyes and titled her head, giving her husband greater excess to explore more of her soft skin.

"But still…" she croaked out, trying desperately to focus on the words that were forming in her mind. "… you really should stop acting like that when Gold is around. You know how… aah.." she gasped as Killian bit the crook of her neck, interrupting her mid-sentence. "… how powerful he is. You could lose your job." Belle continued with a long sigh, closing her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about Gold right now, love." she heard her husband murmur against her skin, his voice hoarse with lust, and the low tone vibrating through her entire body. His hand started to roam down her body, starting at her neck, to her breast, her hip, and finally rested at the side of her thigh while his hooked arm (the hook was a quite individual substitute for the hand he had lost in a work accident) was still wrapped around her waist, keeping her squirming body in place.

Completely losing herself to the sensation of her husband's mouth on her neck and his firm body behind her, she started to lean further against him, letting out low moaning sounds, and smirked lightly to herself as she felt his growing desire pressing against her back.

Suddenly, Killian whirled her around, claiming her lips as his own while pressing her further into the bookshelf. The kiss was hungry, sloppy, maybe even with a hint of desperation in it. Her hands shot up to tangle in his dark hair, pulling him even closer to her. When they finally broke their kiss, Killian rested his forehead against hers – their heavy breathing the only sound in the silent library.

"What was that for?" Belle finally asked with a hoarse voice and couldn't help the grin that was appearing on her lips.

Killian lifted her chin softly with one finger, forcing her gently to meet his intent gaze. His bright blue eyes were several shades darker from lust and longing, but there was also something else in them, something that made her heart flutter in her chest. Beneath the strong spark of desire that was shimmering in his eyes, his pure love and his overwhelming affections were shining right back at her.

"Just making another point, love." he said with a smirk on his face as he trailed her jawline with one finger. He then planted a long, soft kiss on her mouth, whispering "I missed you." against her lips.

His hand and hook rested on her hips, keeping her close to his own body.

Belle smiled affectionately back at him.

"Oh I think you made _that _point quite clear." she giggled.

"So how was work?" she asked after some moments of comfortable silence while tracing the low neckline of her husband's dark shirt with one finger.

Killian sighed heavily before answering.

"As I said, darling…" he said and buried his face once again in the crook of her neck, sucking the pale flesh gently before he continued, making the petite woman in his arms gasp with pleasure. "… I don't want to talk about Gold right now. In fact…" his mouth moved further down her throat towards her collarbone, trailing it softly with his tongue. "… I have far more pleasurable things in mind."

"Well…" Belle purred as she grabbed his face with both hands, pulling his head up to meet her lust-filled eyes. "I would love to hear about the one or other of your ideas, Mr. Jones."

As Killian saw the knowing smirk on his wife's face, he let out an impatient groan, tightening his grasp around her small form.

"Home." he whispered with sparkling eyes. "Now."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Later that night, Killian watched the sleeping form of his wife in his arms, stroking her hair affectionately with his good hand while holding her close. As soon as they had come home to their small but decent house, he had claimed all of her, taking her right against the wall near to the front door. He loved how she would gasp his name in her state of purest pleasure, got drunk of affection and desire by just watching her reaching her climax when he was buried deep inside her. Belle was his light, his wife, his everything. And knowing that she was his, and only his, was his reason to get up in the morning and to return home in the evening. It filled his heart with pride that he was able to make her forget everything around her, that he was the one who was able to claim her in every way he might see fit. He wouldn't lie – before he had met her, he had had many women – always finding himself in the state of ecstasy, but never truly satisfied. He had been a womanizer, a predator who was always looking for another woman to bed, never regretting anything and enjoying life to the full. And then, she had entered his life and had changed everything. From the first time he had laid eyes on her, he knew that he wanted her, and only her – that she was everything he would ever need to reach true happiness. She had been beautiful, standing there in front of him with bright blue eyes and shiny brown hair, dressed in a short blue summer dress that showed off her well-toned long legs. He still remembered that he had tried to bring his mind back to work, suddenly finding himself at loss of words – and that had never happened before, at least not as far as he remembered. Belle was beautiful, from the outside as well as the inside, and for her, he had vowed to be a better man, a man who deserved a lovely creature such as her. Not even half a year after their first encounter, he had proposed to her, eager to make her his as soon as possible, to _show _everyone else that she was his.

Killian was no fool. He knew exactly what effect his beautiful wife had on other men. The greedy and jealous looks from others filled his heart and mind with primeval pride, knowing that they were allowed to look, but he the only one to touch. One of Killian's former best friends – Keith Nottingham – a dick-driven fool who was working at the Rabbit Hole while being his own best client, had once dared to touch her. He had worshipped her with filthy words, trying to convince her to come with him as he and Killian 'had always shared their women'. Belle had been able to break free, running back to her husband and telling him about what Keith had just tried to do. Hearing about how his old friend had dared to put his dirty fingers on his beloved wife had driven Killian mad with fury. Without hesitating, he had made his way straight to the Rabbit Hole, ending up in a bloody fist fight with Keith. Both got arrested by the sheriff, and Belle wouldn't talk to him for several days. But, in Killian's opinion, it had totally been worth it. Since then, neither Keith nor any other man had dared to try and touch his love again.

But there had always been one particular man who didn't quite seem to accept that.

Gold.

Killian pressed his lips to a thin line as the thought of the town's pawnbroker crossed his mind, and he automatically tightened the grasp around his sleeping wife.

Apparently, even the town's most sinister creature was not able to resist Belle's beauty. The way he talked to her, the longing looks he was flashing at her when she wouldn't see them were mere fuel to Killian's hatred for that man. Things had become even rougher between them since Gold had bought the company Killian was working for – a business that was repairing and restoring old ships at the docks. And since then, Killian suddenly had to work overtime or on weekends, having less and less opportunity to spend the precious time with his wife.

It was as if Gold was trying to keep him away from Belle, while he himself was spending more and more time with her – by appearing more often in the library because of silly and probably made-up reasons, or now, by offering her a job to spend Friday evening with him.

Killian knew that Belle loved him, that she would never betray him – especially not with the old town's monster. But sometimes, only sometimes, he could have sworn that he had seen a glimpse of strange affection in her eyes when she was talking about Gold. And to be honest … that was troubling him more than Gold's more or less subtle advances on his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this woman… Emma was it? … she is Henry's birthmother?" Belle asked disbelievingly with raised brows while taking a large sip of tea .

Mary-Margaret nodded excitedly, shooting a glance towards the group of pupils nearby before lowering her voice when she answered: "Yes, she is! Madame Mayor is off the wall."

Both women were standing next to the counter desk of the library, enjoying their weekly "Storybrooke-catch-up-and-gossip-talk". Well… officially, it was called "Books-with-Belle" – an event that happened every Friday where Belle invited school-classes to the library. From 4 to 6 pm, Belle would either read to them, or – like today – just letting them enjoy their time in the library while reading books, writing their own stories or play scenes from their most favorite books, leaving her and her friend Mary-Margaret time to chat about the latest happenings in their little town.

Henry was sitting next to a pretty girl named Grace, holding a large, leathern book in his hands while talking excitedly to the girl.

Belle sighed heavily.

"But I somehow feel bad for Madame Mayor." she admitted after a while, turning her head back to face her friend.

Mary Margaret nearly choked on her coffee, eying Belle with a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Why is that?" she finally asked.

Belle shrugged her shoulders, tracing the rim of her teapot with her index finger.

"Henry is the only thing that truly means something to her." she explained after a while. "I simply don't think that Regina is as evil as she wants people to believe. Seeing the way she looks at her son, I simply know that deep down, there's love in her heart. And now the only good thing in her life turns away from her and has brought his birthmother to Storybrooke…" she raised her gaze, meeting Mary-Margaret's thoughtful expression. "I'm sure that must hurt."

Mary-Margaret cocked her head and smiled softly at her friend.

"You really believe in the good in everyone, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do." Belle laughed. "I'm married to Storybrooke's ex playboy no. 1, remember?"

Mary-Margaret giggled heavily.

"Well you most definitely tamed that one, girl." she replied happily. "So how is he anyway? I haven't seen him for a while now."

The expression on Belle's face saddened a little bit and she bit her lower lip before answering.

"Well Killian's fine." she finally answered. "He's working hard at the moment, so alas, we don't have much time for each other. But winter is coming, so I think things will get better soon."

Mary-Margaret squeezed Belle's hand reassuringly.

"I'm sure it will."

Belle gave her a sad smile.

"But that's not all, is it?" Mary-Margaret inquired softly, knowing her friend sometimes better that Belle knew herself.

Belle let out a long sigh and shook her head slightly.

"He's a little bit overprotective at the moment."

Her friend furrowed her brow and eyed her with a confused expression on her face.

"In what way?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes.

"Because of Gold." she replied, the annoyance of the topic audible in her voice. "Killian is obsessed with the idea that Mr. Gold has some sort of interest in me… which is absolutely ridiculous if you ask me." Belle added hastily.

At those words, Mary-Margaret raised her brows, smirking lightly at her friend.

"Oh is it?" she asked innocently.

Belle rolled her eyes once again, letting out an annoyed groan.

"Of course it is." she insisted, sounding a little bit sharper than she had intended to.

Mary-Margaret sighed, patting her friend's hand soothingly, but remained silent.

"Enough about me." Belle suddenly exclaimed, replacing the exasperated expression on her face with a toothy grin. "How is David? Are you two still seeing each other?"

Belle almost felt bad when she saw the fierce blush on her friend's face.

Almost.

"Well, yes we do." Mary-Margaret finally confessed with a shy smile on her lips. "But he's still with Kathryn, so we have to see each other secretly."

She sighed heavily as she saw Belle's concerned look.

"It's not perfect, Belle, I know that." she continued sadly. "But it's not easy for him. He has just woken from coma, and he doesn't want to hurt her. But I know with heart and soul that we will have our happy-ending. It's just not that easy to achieve."

Belle smiled at her friend compassionately.

"But David is totally worth the wait. Especially since he is my Prince Charming … well at least according to Henry's theory." Mary-Margaret giggled, her mood clearly brightening up.

Belle chuckled heavily, but stopped immediately as her eyes wandered to the watch she was wearing.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed with wide open eyes. "It's already half past 6… I need to get home."

"Hey guys…" she addressed the children in the library with a broad smile across her face. "I'm afraid our time's up."

A collective groan went through the library, some kids trying to protest in order to stay a little bit longer.

"I know, I know." Belle laughed. "But we are already past our time together, and we don't want your parents to worry now, do we? But I'm really looking forward to next week. I would love to listen to some of the stories you have written today!"

Reluctantly, the children began to pack their things, making their way out of the library.

An amused smile washed over Mary-Margaret's face.

"Oh Belle, are you really missing dear Killian that desperately?"

Belle let out a soft laugh.

"Always." she admitted with a toothy grin. "But I won't be home when he comes back from work and I wanted to prepare something for him to eat before I leave."

Mary-Margaret's eyes widened, her curiosity shining brightly through her eyes.

"But girl's night is not before next week, isn't it?" she asked innocently, knowing full well that Belle had to have other plans for the evening.

Belle sighed while fetching her coat.

"Indeed it is." she agreed. "But I need to be at Mr. Gold's shop at 8.00. He has acquired some old books and asked me to have a look at them."

"Oh has he?" Mary-Margaret said with furrowed brows, giving the librarian a concerned look.

Belle pressed her lips to a thin line, knowing exactly what her friend was hinting at.

"Look Mary-Margaret, he is really not that bad. And I'm the only one in Storybrooke who is able to save old books. "

Mary-Margaret made a tsk-sound, the concerned look never leaving her face.

"I know." she finally gave in, following Belle out of the library.

The librarian gave her a broad smile while locking the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" she assured, hugging her friend tightly goodbye. "But I really need going now."

Mary-Margaret waved her good-bye, wearing a thoughtful expression on her face as she watched her friend leave.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Belle found herself standing in front of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. The shop sign at the front door had already been turned to "Closed", and for the slightest of moments, Belle was wondering if Gold had maybe forgotten about their appointment. After some moments of thinking, she finally decided that the only way to find out was probably to just enter.

When the door opened, she carefully stepped inside the shop – but the owner was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr. Gold?" she finally called. "Are you in here?"

She whirled around as she heard a low chuckle from behind a bead curtain at the opposite side of the room.

"Well, it is my shop, dearie." Mr. Gold answered, stepping into the main room.

As always, the town's pawnbroker was well dressed, wearing a handmade dark suit with a dark shirt and an expensive looking tie in a bright red color.

"Mr. Gold." Belle greeted with a sweet smile. "I almost thought you had forgotten our appointment."

Mr. Gold let out an amused chuckle, making his way slowly towards her while indicating her with an elegant motion of his hand to turn around.

"Well Mrs. Jones…" he said with a low voice, gently sliding her heavy coat off her shoulders. "… I can assure you I'm not a man who easily forgets."

Belle felt the warm presence of his body near behind her, not close enough to touch, but near enough to send a slight shiver through her body.

But either Mr. Gold had seen her bodily reaction to his closeness or he had sensed it, but he immediately took one step away from her, making a little bit more space between them.

"But I'm glad that you could make it." he said, carrying her coat to a small coat-tree nearby and hanging it up. "After all…" he continued, flashing a sly smile at her. "… your husband didn't seem to be too happy about it."

Belle bit her lower lip, indecisive how to respond.

"No, he's fine with it." she finally lied. "He just had an exhausting day. He's really sorry for yesterday's behavior. "

Gold eyed her for one long moment before he shook his head slightly, an amused grin appearing on his face.

"You're a dreadful liar, Mrs. Jones."

A slight blush crept up Belle's pale cheeks.

"Well I guess you are right." she finally admitted with a shy smile.

She let her eyes wander through the small room that was filled with so many different antiques – every object a wonderful treasure with its own story to tell.

"So…" she said after a while, noticing the long silence between them and the strange look Mr. Gold was giving her. "Where are those books that I should have a look at?"

Mr. Gold cleared his throat before answering: "Of course." He stretched out one arm, gesturing towards the small side room at the back of the shop that was separated by the curtain of beads. "Please, Mrs. Jones, this way."

When Belle entered the room, her eyes immediately fell on the small pile of old books that were lying on top the wooden desk in the center.

Excitedly, she took the uppermost book in her hands, trailing the cover with one finger.

"Beautiful" she whispered to herself, earning a low chuckle from the pawnbroker.

"Beautiful indeed." he said, but Belle wasn't paying attention at his words as she was too focused on the ancient treasures in front of her.

She opened one of them, flipping carefully through the old pages and taking in the strangely familiar smell of smoke, herbs and something else she couldn't quite point her finger at. Trying to read one of them, her brows suddenly furrowed in confusion.

"What kind of language is that?" she asked when she finally raised her gaze again.

"Oh, quite an ancient one, dearie." Mr. Gold replied with a shrug. "Only few people are able to read it. And luckily, I am one of them."

Belle nodded, placing the book back where it belonged.

"They are wonderful." she said, her eyes sparkling with an undeniable admiration. "A little bit damaged here and there, but nothing I am not able to fix."

"Well that's what I hoped, dearie." he replied with a smirk emerging on his face.

"But I probably need some." she continued, inspecting the pile of books more closely. "Maybe a week or two. And I most definitely need to take them to the library. You can't just fix these treasures with glue from the supermarket." she quipped.

"I figured that much, Mrs. Jones." Mr. Gold agreed. "Take as much time as you need."

Belle smiled widely at him, putting the precious books carefully into the basket she had brought along, covering it with her scarf.

She was so excited about them that she didn't even notice the short lust-filled expression that was appearing on Gold's face when she bent down to gather the books, her missing scarf and the low neckline of her dress showing more of her skin than he had had the pleasure to experience until then.

When she looked up again, the intent gaze was once again replaced by a composed expression, the small smile on his lips as only indication of any emotion he was feeling.

He led her back to the shop's main room, his hand slightly hovering above her back.

"Thank you Mr. Gold." she finally said as she turned around, flashing a bright smile at him.

He chuckled lightly.

"Oh no, Mrs. Jones." he replied, his eyes sparkling with a certain heat as he helped her back in her coat. "Thank you."

"So if there isn't anything else you need…" she said, still smiling sweetly like a child on Christmas. "Good night, Mr. Gold."

She had already turned, making her way out of the shop when his low voice suddenly stopped her.

"Well actually…" Belle heard him say with a calm voice. "… there was something else."

Confused, the petite brunette turned around, eyeing him expectantly.

"Have you heard from your father any time recently, Mrs. Jones?"

Belle narrowed her eyes, the thought of her father making her stomach clench.

"No." she answered curtly. "Why are you asking?"

She remembered quite vividly the last time she had talked to her father. She had practically begged him to come to her wedding, but he had refused to, claiming that Killian was not good enough for his "little princess" – that Gaston, her pretty but rather useless (which added up to 'pretty useless') high school boyfriend and her father's preferred son in law would be a far better choice for her. Even Killian had tried to talk to him, but there had been no use.

"Well…" Mr. Gold interrupted her dark thoughts. "As it seems, your father still owes me quite a bit of money."

Belle rolled her eyes. Of course he did. Her father's stubbornness was only exceeded by his poor money management.

"Surprise…" Belle muttered sarcastically.

"I've already given him some time to clear his debts – something I normally don't do as you know." Mr. Gold sighed. "But he doesn't seem to be able to pay his rent anymore. And sooner or later, I need to take appropriate action. After all, I have a reputation to lose. I just thought you should know, Mrs. Jones."

Belle let out an exasperated gasp. No matter what had happened between them, he was still her father and she loved him dearly – and she most definitely didn't want to see him lose his shop or even home.

"There's no need Mr. Gold." she finally declared firmly. "Killian and I have saved some money. We will pay my father's debts."

Mr. Gold let out a dark chuckle, and for the first time that evening, Belle could see the town's feared loan shark in front of her.

"Oh I highly doubt that, dearie." he replied smoothly.

Belle furrowed her brows, eying the town's most powerful man with wary eyes.

"How much does he owe you?"

"5.000" was Gold's simple reply, making Belle gasp.

"5.000?!" she exclaimed with wide open eyes. "Why did he need so much money?"

Mr. Gold simply shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head.

"Well I'm generally not really interested in why people need my money, dearie." he said with an indifferent tone in his voice. "And if tenants are not able to clear their debts, they at least have to leave my property. In the case of your father, Mrs. Jones, that would mean his flower shop and flat."

"No." she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "But we can't pay that – it's simply too much."

"That's what I thought, dearie." Gold replied calmly.

Belle's heart sank in her chest – there was no way she would be able to earn so much money with her library.

"Well I see your desperation, dearie." the town's pawnbroker finally ended the silence between them. "Maybe there is another way to save your father from losing everything – of course only if you want to."

Belle raised her head to look at him, eying him suspiciously.

"And what would that be?"

"You could work for me here in the shop. See, I have many old books here and they desperately need to be registered and organized. And I neither have the knowledge nor the time to do that. Your experience as a librarian could be very helpful."

"I … I don't know." Belle finally replied, her voice full of uncertainty. Her thoughts immediately wandered to her husband, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Mrs. Jones." Mr. Gold said with a small smile. "I don't think you should accept the offer. No child should pay for the father's failures."

Belle nodded her silent agreement, missing the sudden pained expression that washed over Gold's face as he talked about a father's failure.

"But still…" he continued, moving a little bit closer. "… I can assure you the deal wouldn't be to your disadvantage, Mrs. Jones. I may be the town's monster, but I have always admired a woman's bravery and strength."

"You're not a monster." Belle sighed, offering him a small smile. "In fact, it's very generous of you to offer the deal. But I need some time to think about it, and talk with my husband, of course."

Gold pressed his lips to a thin line.

"Of course." he finally said, his voice and eyes suddenly cold like ice.

"But don't wait too long, dearie." he continued walking towards the door and opening it, indicating for her to leave.

"Good night, Mrs. Jones." Mr. Gold said as she left the shop. "You'll hear from me."

Belle offered him one last grateful smile.

"Good night Mr. Gold. And thank you for your offer – please know that I highly appreciate your concern."

She had already turned around to make her way back home, when she suddenly heard his dark voice one last time that evening.

"Oh and best regards to your charming husband, dearie."

Startled, Belle noticed the sharp undertone in his voice, but when she looked back, the shop's door had already been closed.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**

Oh guys, many thanks for your interest and your support! I'm really happy to see and read that you like this idea.

So I'm afraid: no Captain Beauty in this chapter ... but I really had to set the scene ... and I simply loved to write the Rumbelle scene ;) But for the CB - shippers among you: I will totally make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise ;)

Have a lovely weekend,

J


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Please keep the rating in mind for this one_

.

.

.

* * *

On her way back home, Belle chose to walk the long way. There were too many thoughts spinning in her head, and each one of them was circling around Mr. Gold's offer and her father. From an unemotional point of view, she didn't owe her father anything. He had chosen to walk away from her, only because she married the man she loved – because no one, not even her father, got to decide how she felt or whom she loved.

Killian had never told her, but Belle knew that he had tried to sooth the situation and had sought talks with her father after their wedding. Ruby had seen them together and had more or less accidentally overheard their conversation. Belle's husband had tried to bring the older man to his senses by telling him how much he loved Belle, that he had changed and that he would never betray her. According to Ruby, it had been quite a passionate speech about love and family, trust and devotion. But Belle's father hadn't listened – maybe because he was stubborn as a mule or maybe he simply had once again been drunk like a skunk and his mind hadn't been able to process Killian's words properly. But no matter what it was, Killian had become rather furious in the end. Before he had stormed out of the diner, he had flashed the older man in front of him one last evil look, hissing that if Maurice couldn't bring himself to be the father Belle deserved, at least Killian would be a man worthy of her love. And even though Ruby really hadn't liked Killian before, she had admitted that this had probably been the sweetest and somehow sexiest thing she had ever observed.

Yes, it definitely was. She knew that her father's dislike for Killian was mutual – that her husband had never quite understood why Belle would support a grown-up man who simply wasn't able to get his own life in order. A man who would spend her hard-earned money on alcohol or gambling (and openly preferred another man to be Belle's husband). But to know that, despite everything, Killian would go to her father because he knew how much Belle was suffering under the lack of contact, made her heart fill with even more love and admiration for her husband.

Belle smiled softly to herself as she thought of Killian. Never had she thought that Killian Jones would turn out to be the love of her life. The first time they had met was when they had quite literally bumped into each other on a sunny afternoon in spring, causing the pile of book's she had been carrying to spread all over the sidewalk. He had helped her to gather them back up, and looking straight into his bright blue eyes, Belle secretly had to admit that Storybrooke's most infamous womanizer was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen before. But Belle was not the kind of woman who was easily fooled by a pretty face. She had given him a grateful smile, apologizing for not having paid attention. Killian had just stared at her with a somewhat foolish smile toying around his lips. After some more moments of strange silence, Belle had thanked him again for his help and was just about to leave when he had finally found his voice again. The foolish smile on his face had turned more seductive, and he had told her that it had been completely his fault, but that bumping into a beautiful creature such as her had most certainly been the most pleasant part of his day. Belle had just rolled her eyes, knowing full well who was standing right in front of her. Killian then had offered to carry her books to wherever she was heading to, but Belle had politely declined and then had turned around, making her way back to the library without another word. "What about dinner tonight, love?" he had suddenly called out and she had turned around to face him again. "Not interested, love." she had told him with a mocking tone in her voice and as the wide smile on his face had faltered she knew that not many women had ever declined his invitation before. "Then let me at least know your name." he had asked when Belle had continued to move on. Belle had glanced over her shoulder, giving him an amused smile. "Belle" she had finally replied after a long pause, and without another look at the dark-haired man, she had walked away. To be honest, Belle had not been very interested in him at first. Of course, he was a very handsome man and his charm able to enchant each woman that crossed his path. Belle knew all the stories, but to her, love was about what was in the inside rather than the outside. She had made that mistake once before with Gaston, ending up in an unfulfilling relationship with a handsome, but self-centered and boring man. But as things turned out, Killian was much more than a pretty face – and a rather persistent at that. Every dinner invitation that she had declined back then had just seemed to spur him further on. Two weeks after their first encounter, Belle had held an event in the library, reading Hemmingway's "The Old Man and the Sea" to some of Storybrooke's residents – and Killian had been one of them. After the event had ended, Belle had suddenly found herself in a heated discussion with Killian about the book's content and interpretation. They had been discussing and talking until everyone else had left the library. Thinking back, it probably had been that very encounter and the genuine passion behind his words that had made her fall in love with him. Well… and the rest was history.

A deep rolling thunder made Belle startle up from her deep thoughts.

"Great…" she sighed to herself as the first thick drops of rain were pouring down on her face – and she had barely covered half of the distance. Clutching the warm material of her coat tighter against her body, she sped up a little bit, eager to go home as fast as possible and cursing inwardly for having chosen the long walk. But only some moments later, the rain was falling mercilessly down on her and Belle was completely soaked within seconds. Her thoughts immediately wandered to the basket in her hand. She didn't want to even imagine Mr. Gold's reaction if any harm would come to the precious books inside. Heavy rain or not – she simply knew that he would blame her for that. And there was no way she would be able to pay for them. She was just about to tighten her thin scarf around the basket, doing her best to offer the ancient books at least some sort of protection, when a car suddenly stopped right beside her.

"Need a ride?" she heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

Startled, Belle looked up, seeing a Beetle in a bright yellow color standing right in front of her. She peered through the open passenger's window, looking at the young woman on the driver seat. Belle had never seen the woman before, but standing in the rain, trying to protect Mr. Gold's books from getting destroyed, she really could care less.

"Oh that would be great!" Belle exclaimed cheerfully and got hurriedly into the car.

"Thank you so much." she said, smiling gratefully at her late-night savior.

"That's alright." the woman next to her replied and returned the smile. "Always glad to help! So where are you heading to Miss …?"

"Jones. Actually it's Mrs." Belle laughed, holding up her right hand to show her wedding ring. "But just call me Belle, please. If you could just drop me off near to the Giant's Park? That would help a lot."

The blonde woman next to her nodded in response.

"Sure, Belle." she replied and started the engine. "I'm Emma by the way, Emma Swan."

Belle's eyebrows shut up, realization finally dawning.

"Oh Emma!" she exclaimed and the other woman gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry… but do we know each other?" Emma asked warily.

Belle let out a soft chuckle.

"No, of course not." she replied with a sweet smile on her lips. "But I've already heard about you. You are Henry's mother, aren't you?"

Emma sighed heavily.

"This town isn't really good at keeping secrets, right?"

"It's a small town, you know." Belle replied giggling. "Please don't judge us. We are rather sensation-starved as a small town life doesn't offer many topics for conversation after all. So the appearance of a new face in Storybrooke – especially when the face belongs to Henry's birthmother – is quite a change."

"Oh I've figured that much already." Emma replied with a small smile.

Both sat in silence for a while, the heavy rain against the window the only noise to be heard.

"So how long are you planning to stay here in our enchanting town, Emma?" Belle finally broke the silence.

Emma let out another sigh before pressing her lips to a thin line.

"I… uh… I think I'm going to stay a little bit longer than I had intended to." she said after a while.

"Oh that's wonderful." Belle replied happily. "Henry will be really happy about that."

"Well, he went through a lot of trouble to find me. I think it's only fair to … uh … give us the chance to get to know each other, you know? I'm just afraid his mother doesn't like the idea too much."

Belle nodded in silent response.

"I can imagine that." Belle sighed, biting her lower lip. "She is quite possessive when it comes to Henry."

"And her boyfriend." Emma muttered and Belle could have sworn that she had heard a hint of annoyance in the other woman's words.

"You mean Graham?" Belle asked with furrowed brow, but Emma just let out an undefinable sound, her eyes firmly fixed on the street before them.

"They are not together." the brunette said with a soft voice. "At least not … really… like in 'we live, love and laugh' together."

"Hmm." was Emma's only reply, and Belle chose that moment to change the topic, feeling clearly that Emma was not really interested in going further into detail.

"Anyways" Belle said with a broad smile across her face. "Have you already any idea where you are going to stay while you are in Storybrooke?"

"I have a room at Granny's at the moment." Emma answered. "But I'm looking for something more… well, permanent, you know? Mary-Margaret has already offered I could take the spare room in her apartment – but I'm not so sure about that at the moment. I just have to see if Henry really wants to have me around more often."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he does. As you said, he's gone through a lot of trouble to bring you here." Belle said and gave Emma a knowing wink.

"Oh just drop me off here." she added with a smile and pointed at a beautiful yellow corner house at the end of the road.

"Seems like someone is already waiting for you, Belle." Emma observed with a smile as she saw the light shining through several windows of the house.

Belle let out a merry laugh.

"Well I have kept him waiting long enough I guess." she said happily and opened the door to step out of the car. "Thank you so much for driving me, Emma. That was really kind of you."

Emma smiled softly at the other woman.

"No problem at all, Belle. It was really nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine." Belle replied with a wink. "Please feel free to give me a call if you need anything, alright?"

"Thanks Belle. Enjoy the rest of your evening." she finally replied with a knowing smirk.

Belle giggled heavily.

"Will do!" she promised. "Bye!"

With these words, she shut the Beetle's door and watched as it slowly drove around the street's corner. Belle didn't know why, but knowing that Emma planned to stay in Storybrooke evoked a strange feeling of relief in the young woman's heart.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Belle silently opened the front door, stepping inside the beautiful house she called home.

"Killian?" she called out, placing the basket next to the hallstand. "I'm home."

It didn't take long until her husband appeared from the living room, wearing a broad smile on his face.

"Hey handsome" she smiled.

"Hey beautiful" he replied with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Belle pulled off her still soaked coat and hung it up.

"Oh so this is all I get?" she pouted playfully with raised brows.

Within milliseconds, Killian stormed forward and pulled her flush against his strong body. Belle let out a startled sound, but before she could form another thought in her mind, her husband's lips were on hers as he pulled her into a long loving kiss. Belle felt how the heat of his body slowly started to warm her own and smirked against his lips as his hand impatiently tucked on the zipper of her dress, apparently eager to strip her off her clothes as soon as possible. Killian started to nip on her bottom lip, causing Belle to let out a soft moan and he took the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue. He pulled away after some moments, and primal hunger and lust were filling his intent gaze.

"Missed me?" she gasped between deep breaths, trying to refill her lungs with oxygen.

Her attention was so fixed on her husband's hungry eyes that she didn't even notice that Killian had finally been able to pull down her dress's zipper. The dark blue piece of clothing was sliding down her body and ended lying down next to her feet, leaving her in nothing but her black lingerie.

The sly smile on Killian's face broadened as Belle looked at him full of surprise, and his hand started to stroke her right upper arm ever so lightly.

"Always." he purred and turned her quickly so that she was faced the wall and pressed close behind her. Pushing her slightly wet hair out of the way, he began to shower her throat with heated kisses, sucking and licking the tender skin on his way to the other side of her neck.

"I missed you so much, Belle." Killian purred with a hoarse voice against her ear, pressing the lower part of his body even further against her back, leaving absolutely no doubt about how much he had missed her.

"So much." he whispered and started to roll his hips.

Belle leant her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes and gasping with pure pleasure.

"I missed you too" she was finally able to breathe, her mind fully occupied by her husband's ministration.

She could feel his smile against her soft skin, and her mind nearly stopped working completely when his hand slowly stroked down her flat belly, stopping at her panties and trailing the lace with his index finger.

Suddenly, he whirled her back around, pulling her yet into another feverish kiss. He lifted her up and Belle automatically wrapped her legs around his waist while returning his kiss with equal heat and desire. Their hunger for each other was insatiable, the fire between them unquenchable. Killian somehow managed to carry her upstairs to the bedroom, closing the bedroom door with a determined kick of his foot. His lips only left hers when he let her fall onto the soft sheets of their bed. He stood there for a moment, admiring the glorious view in front of him. No matter how many times he had already seen Belle like that, all the pale and soft skin displayed right before him and only waiting for him to touch, he knew that he would never get tired of looking at her.

"Beautiful" he breathed and he knew damn well that this was probably the understatement of the year.

Belle gave him a mischievous smirk and the tight feeling in his pants only got worse when he saw the lusty gleam in her beautiful eyes.

"Care to join me, Mr. Jones?" she purred and bit her lower lip seductively.

At record speed, Killian got rid of his shirt and pants, and then jumped right into the bed, attacking her soft body with several open mouthed kisses. He lifted her up onto his lap and pressed her body firmly against his heated length, earning a pleasure-filled gasp from his wife. Without any efforts, he unhooked her bra and threw it carelessly into a corner of the room while sucking hard on the tender flesh of her neck. Belle started to roll her hips, rubbing her core desperately against his already hard cock and duck her fingers deep into his shoulders. With one swift move, Killian flipped her around on her back and mouthed his way down her chest until he could take one of her nipples into his mouth with a soft moan. He sucked there for a few moments, making Belle arch her back and pant heavily as his tongue circled at her already taut peaks. His hand made his way down her body, brushing the thin lace of her panties aside and he traced her sex teasingly with his fingers.

"Killian…" Belle sighed, her body already shaking from pleasure.

Killian gave her a sly smile and then ever so slowly started to pull off her panties as well, leaving her finally fully naked on the soft sheets of the bed. He stroked his way up her body again, capturing her mouth into another deep kiss as he climbed up on top of her. Killian settled himself between her legs, his cock brushing against her core.

"How badly do you want it, love?" he teased with a low voice, rolling his hips slightly but never really giving her what she needed.

"So bad" Belle whimpered and scratched her nails lightly down his back. "Please, don't let me wait any longer."

Killian was just too happy to obey, he himself barely able to control himself any longer.

He pushed himself inside her slowly, torturing them both just a little bit longer. Belle let out a whimpering sound as he was finally buried deep inside her, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist. Killian placed his elbows on either side of her head, and started to thrust into her with long, deep strokes. Belle pressed her heels into his back, urging him to speed up his pace.

"Look at me" he commanded as he set out a demanding rhythm that made Belle's moans grew louder with every thrust.

Belle opened her eyes, the blue of them sparkling with desire and lust.

"I wanted to do this all day" Killian said in a low whisper, his hand starting to trail down towards her breasts. "Feeling my cock buried deep inside you… feeling your breasts shaking with every thrust."

Belle let out a shattered sigh as his hand went further down and started to circle her clit.

"To know that you are mine" he growled within deep thrusts. "And mine alone."

"I'm yours." Belle gasped and moaned loudly. "Killian, only yours."

Killian quickly changed their position, kneeling on the soft sheets of the bed and dragging Belle with him so that she was sitting on his lap. She started to buckle her hips desperately, throwing her head back while bouncing up and down his hard shaft. Killian let out a deep groan as he watched the goddess in front of him move in pleasure while his fingers were dipping deeply into the soft skin of her hips. It didn't take long until he felt his wife reaching her point of relief. She bit down onto his shoulder, as her walls tightened and clenched around him. Her body shuddered from pleasure as she finally fell apart in his arms. Killian flipped them around once again, pounding her mercilessly into the mattress. He lost every sense of rhythm until he came hard and fast deep inside her, finding his release as he yelled out her name with one final thrust.

They stayed like that for some more moments, both panting heavily and the vision still blurred from the post-orgasmic bliss. When Killian looked down at his beautiful wife, he was greeted with a satisfied smile on her lips and her eyes were sparkling at him with love and adoration.

"I love you" she whispered with a hoarse voice.

Killian gave her a loving smile.

"And I love you." he replied affectionately and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You have no idea how much."


	5. Chapter 5

Glary rays of sunshine hit Killian's closed eyelids the next morning, forcing him to slowly wake up. Groaning softly to himself, he blindly reached out one arm towards the other side of the bed, aiming to pull Belle's body closer against his own. But his hand landed on soft sheets instead. Startled, he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself alone in the luxurious bed.

As his senses gradually came to life as well, however, a mouthwatering smell was starting to fill his nose and a wide smile appeared on his face.

After he had quickly dressed, Killian made his way downstairs. When he peered inside the kitchen, he saw his beautiful wife standing in front of the stove in nothing but one of his blue boxers and a thin white cotton top. He stood there for a moment, silently admiring the mouthwatering view in front of him.

"Good morning, beautiful" he finally said with a grin as he leant against the doorframe. Belle turned her head and offered him a broad smile over her shoulder.

"Good morning, handsome." she said and then turned her attention back to the pans in front of her.

Killian stepped behind her, wrapped both arms around her waist and peered over her shoulder down at the stove.

"Bacon and pancakes, love?" he asked, smiling against her ear.

Belle giggled softly and leant her body further against her husband's.

"Well after last night I thought you could need a hearty breakfast."

Killian let out a low chuckle as his mind flashed back to how exactly he and the beautiful woman in his arm had spent their time together – and one thing was certain: sleeping had most definitely not been one of their main activities.

He placed a gentle kiss on her left shoulder and purred: "Fair point. Although I think breakfast could wait a little bit longer."

Belle rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the slight blush that was showing on her face.

"Well you can't exist on nothing but air und love, Killian." she laughed and let out a surprised gasp as her husband quickly turned her around to face him.

A mischievous smile was toying around his lips and he softly squeezed her bottom with his good hand.

"I would love to test that theory of yours." he purred and let his tongue seductively roam over his lower lip.

"Well and _I_ think you need something to eat, Mr. Jones." she giggled and shoved him playfully away from her in order to continue making his most favorite breakfast – well, 'second favorite' he thought as he watched her bending down to fetch some plates.

Killian let out a mock desperate sigh, but finally sat down at the kitchen table.

"As my lady commands." he answered with a sly smile, his eyes still firmly fixed on Belle's body. "But don't think we're just done yet, Mrs. Jones."

Belle let out one of her soft, warm laughs and placed the hearty breakfast platter on the table in front of him. She bent down and placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Well, I hope you keep that promise." she whispered against his ear.

But before Killian was able to think of any seductive way to respond, Belle's mouth had already left his ear and she took the place across from him at the kitchen table, smiling triumphantly back at him.

"You will most certainly be the death of me, darling." he sighed. "But that really looks delicious. What have I done to deserve such a lovely treatment, though?"

Belle batted her eyelashes at him and plastered a look of pure innocence across her face.

"Whatever do you mean, Killian? Can a wife not simply spoil her husband because she loves him?"

Killian knitted his brow.

"Well, of course she can." he replied warily. "But in your case making breakfast – especially when the breakfast includes bacon – means that something's up."

Belle could practically see how a thought started to form behind her husband's eyes.

"You're not going to cancel tonight because of Mr. Gold's dusty excuse for ruining our Friday evening, are you?" he suddenly asked with a half concerned, half angry tone in his voice.

Belle cocked her head and reached out one hand to lay it gently on his left lower arm.

"Of course not." she replied firmly and squeezed his arm to emphasize her words. "I'm really looking forward to the ball. Besides … Ruby would kill me if we didn't show up. I'm supposed to be her wingwoman tonight."

Killian raised his brows in surprise, and secretly noticed the wave of relief that washed over him. Tonight was the "Storybrooke's Annual Founding Ball". Strangely enough, nobody really seemed to know when and why Storybrooke had actually been founded. But nonetheless, Regina Mills, the town's mayor, simply had chosen to pick that particular date to celebrate Storybrooke's existence appropriately. Therefore, the town's residents were yearly invited to a masquerade ball that happened in the town's "Hall of Mirrors", a public building that had especially been built for this event, to celebrate the town's founding. Malicious tongues might say that the only purpose of this questionable event was simply for Regina to show off, but this year, Killian didn't care. He really hadn't been spending much time with his wife during the previous weeks, thus going to a ball with all of their friends and with his beautiful wife at his side who would be dressed in a breathtaking ball gown was quite a bit to look forward to.

"Wingwoman?" he finally laughed at her previous comment on Ruby. "As if she ever needed someone else's help to lure poor little boys into her awaiting trap."

Belle frowned and gave the man in front of her a deprecating look.

"Don't be so mean, Killian." she chided and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Killian raised his hands as a gesture of defense.

"Just speaking the truth, love." he replied. "But come on, darling. Even you have to admit that Ruby is the personification of a … well… maneater?"

He cocked his head and gave her a knowing look, but Belle's stony face remained.

"She's just looking for love, Killian." Belle defended her friend.

"Love?" Killian let out a contemptuous laugh and shook his head slightly. "Ruby broke poor Billy's heart only two days ago. And now she's already after another?"

"Believe me darling. This has nothing to do with love." he added and made a disapproving 'tsk'-sound.

Belle stared at him for a long moment, before her stony face broke and she started to giggle heavily.

"What?" Killian asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

Belle wiped a tear away from her eyes and smiled widely at him.

"Oh, you should hear yourself, Killian." she giggled. "Don't get me wrong, love. But you should be the last of all people to judge Ruby's behavior. You have quite an interesting past yourself, haven't you?"

Killian sighed, but couldn't deny the truth behind her words.

"Yes, but I changed the day we both met." he said with a soft voice that caused a loving smile appear on Belle's face.

"I know." she replied, still smiling. "But perhaps this guy is able to tame Ruby, just like I tamed you."

Killian cocked his head and gave her a doubting look.

"So who is this mysterious guy? Whale?"

"Oh hell no!" Belle exclaimed, and Killian couldn't suppress the somehow pleased reaction Belle's disgusted tone in her voice made him feel. He really didn't like Dr. Whale too much. He was a brilliant doctor – absolutely no doubt about that. But Killian had also noticed the lusty looks the doctor had given his wife every now and then.

"But to be fair…" Belle continued with a secret smile on her lips "… you were rather close, love. Ruby has a huge crush on Dr. Hopper."

Killian nearly choked on his coffee and eyed Belle with a highly confused expression on his face.

"Archie?! You can't be serious!"

Belle just gave him a shrug with her shoulders.

"Why not?" she challenged with raised brows. "I think they would make a pretty cute couple."

Killian leant back in his chair and shook his head disbelievingly.

"But Archie is not … well he doesn't seem to be … her _type_, Belle."

Belle rolled her eyes.

"Love is layered, Killian. It's not about how someone looks, but how someone _treats_ you. How someone is able to make your heart flutter in your chest." she argued and crossed her arms sulkily in front of her chest.

"That I know, darling." he sighed. He knew that there was no way he could win this particular battle. When it came to love, his beloved was just as passionate as stubborn. "Look, I don't want to argue about that." he therefore gave in. "If you think this could work, I'm the last person who would dare to disagree."

Belle's stony face softened and the smile on her face returned. She really couldn't be mad at him or his sometimes rather superficial view on love. Not when he looked at her like that.

Besides, there was something else plaguing her heart. Something far more important than Ruby's taste in men and love life.

Gold's offer.

And Belle knew that she needed to tell Killian – even though she had already thought about it and, more importantly, even though she secretly had already made up her mind.

"Killian…" she began as softly as possible, knowing full well that she needed to approach this particular topic very carefully. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Killian raised his gaze, and Belle could see a slight hint of wariness within them. But before any of them was able to form another word, the phone was ringing. Killian got up and answered the call.

"Jones?" Belle heard him say with an annoyed tone in his voice. "….. Today?!" he barked and a dark shadow washed over his face.

.

.

" …. It's Saturday, mate, you can't be serious! Who has …..

….. I see. Whoever else ….

….. Urgent, my ass! ….

….. Well it seems I don't have any choice, have I? ….

….. Fine ….

….. Yes, I'll be right there…."

.

.

Killian crashed the phone noisily back on the table.

"Who was that?" Belle asked softly with a concerned expression on her face.

"William." her husband answered brusquely and Belle's heart fell.

"You have to work?" she observed and gave her husband a sad smile.

Killian just nodded.

"I need to go and check some engines." he muttered with a dark expression on his face.

Belle sighed heavily and a guilty look appeared on Killian's face.

"I'm sorry, my love." he said and took her hand in his. "I know we've planned to spend the day together. But I'm afraid I have no choice."

Belle nodded her understanding and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's alright, Killian." she assured and forced herself to offer him a small smile. "It's not your fault."

Killian huffed and – if even possible – the scowl across his face darkened even further.

"Indeed it's not." he said angrily. "It's not even noon and Gold has already managed to spoil the day."

His eyes softened, however, when he looked into Belle's sad eyes.

"I promise I'll be home early enough." he said softly. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a promising kiss on each knuckle. "Can't have other princes dance with my princess, now can I?"

"True." Belle replied with a low voice, but the word was accompanied by a genuine smile.

"But… As far as I remember, William's call interrupted our conversation, didn't it?" Killian remembered and looked quizzically at his wife. "What did you want to talk about love?"

Belle pressed her lips into a thin line, internally struggling if that really was the best moment to talk about Gold's offer.

"It was nothing." she finally said.

Killian furrowed his brow and studied her face for a long moment.

"You sure?"

Belle raised herself on tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

"Don't worry." she said with a smile. "It's nothing urgent and you need to hurry. The earlier you leave, the sooner you'll be back home."

Killian let out a low chuckle and nodded.

"Point taken, love."

He wrapped his arm around her and, with one quick move, he pulled her closer against his body.

"Can't wait." he whispered against her lips, each word a desire-filled promise for an unforgettable evening.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Belle stepped inside the townhall, making her way to see Regina. With Killian gone to work, she had decided to pay the mayor a visit to talk about the preparations for the upcoming town's Minor's Day. The event would take place in 4 weeks, and Belle had offered to provide the library as a selling point for the nun's candles. She still needed Regina's permission, though. And as Killian would most likely be occupied for the rest of the day, Belle had decided to finally address that particular problem. After all, Regina could do no more than say 'no'.

When she finally reached the building's upper floor with her most charming smile plastered across her face, she spotted Graham. The town's sheriff was standing right next to the empty reception desk, poring over a pile of folders.

"Hey" Belle greeted with a broad smile when she saw her close friend.

Strangely enough, she couldn't really remember when they had met or how, but ever since, Graham had been like an elder brother to her. He protected her, made her laugh, and had always been there when she had needed him most. And vice versa.

Needless to say that Graham hadn't really fancied the idea of Belle dating – and in the end marrying – Killian. Being the sheriff of a small town, Graham knew _everything_ about Killian's more or less glorious past – and it had taken Killian a lot of his power of persuasion and charm until Graham had finally given him a chance. Graham still wasn't Killian's biggest fan – but then again: he had never really agreed with her choice of men so far. But after Killian's proposal, even her slightly overprotective sheriff-friend had grouchily admitted that Killian might be serious about his relationship with Belle.

"Belle" the young sheriff said cheerfully and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you for a while, little one. What are you doing here?"

Belle cocked her head and eyed him with an accusing look on her face.

"I think the question is rather 'what are _you _doing here', Graham." she glanced over to the closed door that was leading to the mayor's office and lowered her voice. "Please don't tell me you are still sleeping with her."

The guilty expression on his face was all Belle needed to know. She had never understood why Graham had started an affair with Regina. Sure, she was extremely beautiful… but also manipulative and power-crazed. Belle was convinced that there was good in her – even if it was apparently restricted to Regina's love for her son, Henry. But still … she was not the woman who would be able to make her friend happy, of that Belle was sure.

"You don't understand, little one." was Graham's simple reply. Well, it always was when they were talking about that delicate matter. But Belle sometimes had the impression that Graham, too, had no idea why he kept seeing Regina.

Belle was just about to answer when an angry roar from Regina's office made her choke on her words.

"_YOU EVIL SOUL!"_

Startled, Belle looked at Graham with wide-open eyes.

"Oh my…" she said with a concerned voice and pointed one finger towards the closed office door. "What's going on in there?"

Graham sighed heavily and placed a pile of documents next to the computer on the desk.

"What do you think, little one … Gold vs. Regina of course. They've been fighting like cats and dogs for quite a while now."

Belle's eyebrows shot upwards and she gazed towards the closed office door.

"Gold is in there?" she asked, addressing more herself than Graham.

"Indeed he is." the sheriff confirmed with a concerned expression on his face. "And he sounds as if he's about to kill Regina."

"What are they talking about? He sounds really angry." Belle asked curiously.

Graham just shrugged his shoulders and lowered his voice.

"I have no idea, really. Jasmine has already fled. She was extremely worried that Gold or Regina would take their bad temper out on her. So she left me here to finish _her _work."

Graham let out a heavy sigh before he continued.

"I've overheard a few things. But it didn't make any sense, really. Something about that someone has thrown herself off a tower or something." Graham tipped his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Completely insane… both of them. But who knows how many skeletons they have in their closets."

Belle bit her lower lip, her eyes firmly fixed on the office door.

"Anyways, little one." her friend interrupted her deep thoughts and drew her attention back to him. "I've got to leave now. Fighting evil criminals in Storybrooke and stuff."

Belle giggled heavily as Graham gave her a smirking wink.

"Sounds like much to do." she said and rolled her eyes.

Graham laughed out loud and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well it's not that bad." he replied. "Many coffee breaks at Granny's can be really entertaining, you know?"

Belle returned his genuine smile.

"I'm sure it is."

She then pulled him into another long embrace.

"It was really good to see you, Graham." she whispered softly.

"You too, little one." he replied in an equal soft voice. "I'll stop by at the library next week, I promise."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before he turned to leave.

"Take care!" he said, flashing one last smile at her, and waved her good-bye.

When Belle watched her friend leave, a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Graham?" she called out, making the sheriff turn around again.

"Are you planning to go the ball tonight?" Belle asked as innocently as possible.

The startled look on her friend's face immediately turned a little bit annoyed and he narrowed his eyes.

"I guess I have no other choice, Belle." he finally muttered exasperatedly. "Regina wants me to go, so… I'll be there. Why are you asking?"

Belle's grin broadened as she looked at him and her eyes turned slightly mischievous.

"Good!" she said with a secret smile. "Because I want you to meet someone."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

When Graham was gone, Belle turned her attention back to the closed door that led into Regina's office. Mr. Gold was still in there, she could hear his muffled voice, but she was too far away to make out any proper word.

Belle bit her lip guiltily, internally debating whether to move a little bit closer or not. On the one hand, she of course wanted to respect Mr. Gold's and Regina's privacy. They were probably talking about business, or simply arguing about who of them was the most powerful person in town. In Belle's opinion, definitely a neck-and-neck race. But on the other hand, Belle was rather curious by nature. Each fiber in her body was screaming at her, urging her to get at least a little bit closer. Only a little bit…

"No." she silently rebuked herself, forcing her one body to stay in place.

She really shouldn't eavesdrop. No matter what they were talking about, it was most definitely none of her business.

"_I WILL NOT LET THIS STAND, REGINA_!" she heard Mr. Gold shout angrily, his enraged voice carrying through the silent air in the lobby like a dark curse.

And that was all it took for her to abandon her former – admittedly rather brief – good intentions. Sighing heavily, Belle slowly moved closer towards the office and sat down on a comfortable looking seat that was placed right next to the door.

"_I don't see your problem, really." _she heard Regina's amused voice.

"_My PROBLEM, dearie, is YOU!_"

Oh God, Belle really shouldn't listen to that.

Really…

"_You tricked me! You tricked HER!"_

… really …

"_Oh did I?" _Regina laughed. "_I think not."_

… shouldn't …!

But apparently, Belle's conscience lost the desperate battle against her curiosity and she remained rooted in place, listening carefully to each word.

"_Stop playing games with me, Regina! You took her away from me, IMPRISONED her!"_

"_I did._" Regina admitted calmly, and Belle practically could _hear _the sinister smile on Regina's face. "_But I can assure you, she didn't stay for too long as my … guest. And she is happy now, isn't she? Just not with you."_

"_Watch it, Regina!" _Belle heard Mr. Gold hiss dangerously. "_She only _thinks _she's happy. And this is all your doing!"_

Regina let out a ringing laughter.

"_Oh most things are. You should know by now. But I'm afraid you're wrong, old friend. Didn't you see the way she's looking at him? I did her a favor. I'm sparing her a lifetime of hurt and disappointment. She will never feel anything different."_

"_THEN I'LL MAKE HER!" _Gold shouted, but earned just a contemptuous laugh from the mayor.

"_Well I do doubt that. But good luck with that."_

"_She will come back to me! Or there will be pain, Regina!" _Mr. Gold growled.

"_Oh Rumple, don't be so ungrateful." _Regina continued cheerily. "_You wanted a comfortable life – and that's exactly what you have right now, isn't it? And she's happy. So what else could you possibly wish for, mh?"_

There was a long pause between them.

"_Don't get your hopes up too soon, dearie. You might think you've won, but this isn't over yet." _Gold growled angrily, and Belle heard his cane tapping slowly towards the door. "_Listen to this, and listen well:_ _One day your happy ending will turn into hell! And believe me, dearie: I will be there to watch you fall."_

With these words, the door flung open and Mr. Gold stepped inside the lobby.

Belle's heart stopped for a moment when his eyes met hers. Never in her whole life had she seen such a furious expression across his face. His eyes that normally were of a deep chocolate brown were now almost black, and a few strands of hair had fallen into his face.

They stared at each other for some moments, and for the slightest of moments, Belle had thought that the harsh expression across his face had turned strangely shocked. But as quickly as it had appeared, as quickly did it vanish.

"Mr. Gold, I…" Belle began, somehow feeling guilty that she had overheard their conversation.

But before she was able to form another word, Mr. Gold turned around and walked away, leaving her standing there in the spacious lobby… feeling strangely alone and utterly confused.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Belle was sitting in front of the mirror of her vanity table, staring blankly at her reflection. Her dark curls were pinned up to a twisted updo, leaving her pale, slender shoulders bare. Her eyes glanced at the mobile in front of her, and she let out a long sigh when her eyes ran once again over the message on the display.

"_I won't be able to come back home in time, love. Repairing the bloody engines will take longer than expected. I've already called Ruby. She will pick you up at 8 and take you to the ball. I'll do anything in my powers to meet you there as soon as possible. I'm so sorry my love. I love you.."_

Belle's eyes wandered towards the ticking clock hanging on the other side of the room. It was five minutes to 8, Ruby would probably be there any minute to pick her up. Belle let out another sigh, desperately trying to dispel the heavy clouds that were shrouding her disappointed heart. She knew that it wasn't Killian's fault. She knew that he would do anything better than working on a Saturday – let alone letting her go to the annual masquerade ball all on her own. He had been looking forward to that evening just as much as she had. He had even insisted on her buying a new fancy dress for this special occasion – despite her persistent protests as she had pointed out that they shouldn't waste their money on things like that. In the end, however, Belle had spent one entire girl's-shopping-afternoon with Ruby and Mary-Margaret in Giselle's shop "Dress to Princess", trying on far too many dresses in different colors, shapes and lengths, while drinking even more champagne and wine. It had been a great day – except for the hangover the next morning, of course. But all of the three women had finally found their perfect dress, and since then, they had been all too eager to finally wear it.

Belle stood up from the stool she was sitting on and stepped in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom, eying her reflection critically. A small smile washed over Belle's face as she remembered Ruby's, Mary-Margaret's and Giselle's reaction when she had finally appeared out of the fitting room, wearing a strapless princess-style dress in a deep, royal blue color. The bodice in shape of a sweetheart top was embroidered with several glistering rhinestones that led to her small waist, while the remaining dress flowed all the way down to the ground. Ruby had let out several approving curses that had made Belle blush a little bit – and after some more minutes of admiring herself in the mirror and Giselle's babbling encouragements (and a little bit more of champagne of course), Belle had finally decided to take exactly that dress. And now, as she was looking at herself in the mirror of her bedroom, she had to admit that _this _was definitely the most perfect dress. She only prayed to the Gods that Killian would be able to make it to the ball so that he, too, would be able to see her in the dress. She had never felt more beautiful – and even though Belle actually wasn't the kind of woman who wanted to get a man's attention by her looks, she secretly had to admit that she really wanted Killian to see her like that. Oddly enough, because Belle somehow had the strange feeling that _this _was part of her, part of her personality – part of her life. Belle shook her head in confusion as the thought crossed her mind. That was simply ridiculous. She was a librarian, had grown up in a small town – there really wasn't anything royal about her life. And she loved it nonetheless.

Suddenly, Belle heard the doorbell ring. Ruby was there to pick her up. Belle took the black-silver wire mask from the table and put it carefully on so that it covered most parts of the upper half of her face. She glanced one last time at her princess-self in the mirror.

She had been waiting for this event for quite a long time now. And even though Killian would most likely not be able to make it in time, she promised to herself that she _would_ enjoy herself. With or without her prince.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh look at you gorgeous!" Ruby greeted when Belle got into the black taxi that was waiting in front of her house.

"You look absolutely stunning, sweety!"

Belle offered her friend who was now sitting next to her in the backseat of the taxi a broad smile.

"Not so bad yourself!" Belle giggled as she saw Ruby in her tight, long red dress with a very high kick pleat that showed off her well toned long legs.

"I know!" the other woman replied and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh and this is Freddie by the way!" she added and pointed at the taxi driver. "Say hello to my beautiful friend Belle, Freddie."

The black-haired man turned his head slightly and offered Belle a broad grin.

"Hey Belle." he greeted before he turned his head once again to set his focus back on the street.

"Hey there." Belle replied politely, but turned her head immediately to give Ruby a deeply confused look.

"He's a good friend of mine." Ruby answered Belle's silent question. "And he owes me a favor, don't you Freddie?"

Freddie let out a dark chuckle and Belle saw as he nodded his head in response.

"Oh indeed I do, baby." he answered with a dark, rough voice that sent a wave of unpleasant shivers down Belle's spine. Ruby chuckled like a teenager and reached out one hand and slapped Freddie's right shoulder playfully.

"Oh, hush now!" she laughed, but her laughter slightly ebbed away when she met Belle's accusing look.

"What?" Ruby mouthed towards Belle and shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Belle just rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"I just thought you…" Belle started hesitantly, not knowing how much to reveal of Ruby's original plan for the evening in front of her … well … whatever _Freddie_ … was. "I just thought I was supposed to help you … with something, Ruby. Tonight."

A slight blush started to illuminate Ruby's cheeks and she guiltily bit her lower lip – a habit that she had probably acquired because she had spent too much time with Belle.

"Oh?" she heard the driver say. "No worries, baby. I'm glad to help both of you if you know what I mean."

"Not even in one of your filthiest dreams, _Freddie_." Belle spat, getting more and more repulsed by the driver. "You better concentrate on driving."

"Oh the cat has claws – I like it." Frieddie chuckled darkly. "You both sure you wanna go the ball? We three could have a great night out at the Rabbit Hole."

"Oh just shut up and drive, Fred." Ruby sighed and her cheeks turned even a darker red.

"You were much more fun last night." Freddie grunted, but kept his mouth.

"So where's Killian?" Ruby addressed Belle, apparently eager to change the subject as quickly as possible. "He just texted me to pick you up at 8."

Belle let out a long sigh and dropped her head.

"Working" she replied brusquely.

"Today?" Ruby asked with raised brows. "It's Saturday evening, girl. You sure he's working?"

Belle's eyes snapped upwards and she eyed her friend with narrowed eyes.

"What are you saying, Ruby?" the petite brunette challenged with a dangerously low voice.

Ruby let out a long sigh, but before she was able to answer, Freddie did.

"She's saying that your lover is probably fucking another girl at the moment, honey."

Belle rolled her eyes, and in unison, both women barked a "Shut the hell up, Freddie!" at the driver.

"Don't tell me you still believe he's cheating on me Ruby." Belle said with an exasperated sigh. This evening really wasn't going the way she earlier had expected it to go.

"All I'm saying is that I think it's strange." Ruby offered soothingly and gave her friend a concerned look. "And you have to admit, before you two got married, he was quite the …"

"Don't!" Belle interrupted sharply, making Ruby clap her mouth shut mid-sentence.

They drove in silence for quite a while, both following their own thoughts and afraid to say something that would possibly destroy the rest of the evening.

"I'm sorry, Bellz." Ruby finally offered and gave her friend a soothing smile.

"I shouldn't have said that. I know that Killian loves you. I guess I'm just a little bit protective. You know how much I love you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just difficult for me to get over my first impression of him. Maybe because the two of us – or at least his former self and me – are too much alike."

Belle looked at her friend, a silent plea written plainly across Ruby's face.

"That's alright, Ruby." she finally sighed and reached out to grab the other woman's hand reassuringly. "But you really have to believe me that Killian and I are truly happy – that he has changed and I would never, _ever _doubt him."

Ruby squeezed Belle's hand and smiled affectionately at her.

"I know." she whispered and with that, both women knew that this delicate topic had come to an end – at least for tonight.

"So girls…" Freddie finally announced as the car stopped in front of the illuminated entrance of the "Hall of Mirrors". "… Here we are."

"Thanks, Freddie." Ruby announced, her voice sounding much more aloof than at the beginning of the drive. "I guess I see you then." she said with a bored voice and climbed out of the car.

"Bye baby." Freddie called out, but his gaze was firmly glued on Belle. "So, honey, you really want to go there all on your own? My offer stands, you know? We could still have a great time together." he said as his eyes roamed freely over her small form.

Belle narrowed her eyes and creased her face in disgust.

"I suggest you stop that." she said with a cold voice as she started to get out of the car – a task that was taking much longer and was more difficult while wearing the heavy dress on her body. "Ruby is not the only one who's rather protective when it comes to my well-being." She continued icily. "And I can assure you… my _husband _doesn't appreciate other men talking to me that way."

With those words, she slammed the car's door shut, stomping angrily inside the building.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Like every year, the ballroom was simply breathtakingly beautiful and Belle stopped for a moment to admire her surroundings. It was a large room with golden mirrors instead of walls, making it look even more spacious than it already was. A live band with several musicians dressed neatly in dark suits was already playing classical instruments, and the light was slightly dimmed so that the moonlight through several, huge windows was dipping the ballroom and the mask-wearing guests in several shades of glistering silver and white. It was even more beautiful than the years before – just as if Regina wanted to show off even more than before. For whatever reason.

"It's simply … wow … isn't it?" Belle heard Ruby gasp next to her.

"It is." Belle agreed immediately. "I feel like a princess in a fairytale."

"And you definitely look like one." a cheery voice stated from behind them.

"Mary-Margaret!" Belle exclaimed happily and threw her arms around her friend.

"Wow, you look so beautiful." She added as she took some time to have a closer look at the woman in front of her. Mary-Margaret was wearing a plain white Greece style dress that was hugging her small figure beautifully, and a shimmering silver mask covering half of her face.

"Yeah, like Aphrodite. Or Snow White. Truly the fairest of them all." the tall blond man next to her complimented and caused a deep blush to emerge on Mary-Margaret's pale cheeks.

"Oh … uh …" she stuttered, clearly having trouble to focus on the words that were forming inside her head. "Ruby, Belle, this is … uh … I mean I wanted you to meet …"

"David, I suppose." Bell helped her out with a sweet smile and reached out one hand to greet the man properly. "It's really nice to meet you, David. I'm Belle."

The tall man with bright blue eyes that were shining brightly through the holes of his mask, took her hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is mine, Belle. Mary-Margaret has already told me a lot about you."

"She has also told us a lot about _you_." Ruby said with a challenging look on her face.

"Ruby." David greeted politely and shook her hand as well. "Always nice to see you."

"It is." Ruby agreed, and Belle wondered if David or Mary-Margaret had noticed the slightly sharp undertone in her voice.

"So tell me David…" Ruby continued, a cold smile toying around her lips. "… How's Kathryn?"

Belle could see how Mary-Margaret's eyes opened wide in shock, and how all of the blood in her cheeks started to vanish at once.

"Ruby!" Belle hissed, shooting her friend a warning look.

The smile on David's face froze for a second as he stared at the woman with the red dress.

"She's… uh … fine. I think." he finally answered after having cleared his throat awkwardly. "She is… at the bar, I think. Having some drinks. She's … well she's not much of a dancer. I … uh … I just came by to say hello to Mary-Margaret. But… Kathryn is waiting, I suppose. I better be going."

Belle noticed how he shot one last longing look at Mary-Margaret, before he turned on his heel to quickly make his way towards the bar.

Mary-Margaret sighed and her beautiful face was suddenly turning sad.

"I don't know how long I can do this." she finally admitted. "I mean I really want to give him time, but seeing him with her. It just hurts, you know?"

Belle pulled her into a tight embrace and tried to offer as much comfort as possible.

"I know, Mary-Margaret." she whispered gently. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

When she pulled back again, the other woman was offering her a wobbly smile, and Belle knew that any words in the world wouldn't be able to take the endless stinging pain away from her friend.

"Come one, girls." Ruby interrupted and tried to cheer her friends up with the only way she saw fit. "As I see it, all the three of us don't have a date for the evening. This is _our_ night! Sooo…" she made a dramatic pause and eyed her friends expectantly. "… why don't we just get some drinks and enjoy ourselves?"

Belle laughed as her eyes wandered towards the bar at the opposite side of the room.

"And I suppose that has nothing to do with a certain therapist standing right next to the bar, has it Ruby?" she teased and gave the other woman a knowing smile.

A broad grin appeared on Ruby's face and she stroked both hands seductively through her long, brown hair.

"A girl wants what a girl wants, Belle." she chuckled, grabbed one hand of each woman, and pulled them further towards where Archie Hopper and some other men were standing.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

As it seemed, the evening turned out to be better than expected – even without Killian. Belle talked and laughed a lot with her friends, and drank some glasses of expensive champagne. Everyone told her how beautiful she looked, and many men tried to take the chance of her husband's absence and asked her to dance with them. But Belle always declined – well, most of the time actually. She danced several times with Archie and Graham, earning hateful glances from Regina, but Belle was beyond caring. Ruby was right – even without a prince nearby, they were definitely able to enjoy themselves.

Later that evening, she was standing at the bar and talking to Graham when Emma suddenly appeared next to her.

"Belle!" the blond woman greeted with a warm smile, but Belle immediately noticed the short glance Emma was shooting towards the town's sheriff.

"Emma! It's so nice to see you again!" Belle replied and returned Emma's smile. "Emma here was truly my savior last night!" she continued and turned towards Graham.

"Oh was she?" Graham asked and the smile on his face broadened visibly.

"Oh no." the blond woman said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "It was noting, really."

Belle looked from one to the other and her smile turned slightly mischievous.

"Well without your help, I would have most likely become completely soaked last night. Emma was so kind to offer me a ride when I was on my way back home and it suddenly had started to rain mercilessly."

"As I said…" Emma repeated. "It was nothing."

"Emma Swan was it, right?" Graham questioned with cocked head and eyed the blond beauty from head to toe.

"Uh… yes. I think we've already met." Emma replied with a slightly cracked voice and offered him her hand.

Graham grinned and raised her hand to place a gentle kiss on it.

"Graham Humbert." the sheriff introduced himself with a smile plastered across his face that Belle had never really seen before. "A pleasure, really."

Before Emma could say another word, the music began to play again.

"Do you dance, Emma?" Graham asked, his hand never letting go off hers.

"I uh … no, actually not. Or at least … I've never tried."

"That's no problem at all." Belle giggled and placed her hand softly above Emma's back to gently push her further towards her friend. "Graham is an excellent dancer, really. I'm pretty clumsy myself, but he has somehow managed to teach me how to dance without hurting anyone. Just give it a try."

For the slightest of moments, the normally rather tough looking Emma Swan bit her lower lip like a teenager.

"I would love to show you." Graham encouraged her while flashing a charming smile at her.

Emma finally sighed heavily and gave in.

"One dance won't hurt, I guess." she said doubtingly, and that was all Graham needed to lead her straight towards the center of the ballroom, joining Ruby and Archie, and Mary-Margaret and David on the dance floor.

Belle watched her friends laugh and dance for quite a long time, and for the first time that evening, she started to feel rather lonely. Her eyes wandered towards the big clock that was hanging on the wall right above the musicians.

It was already past 11 and Killian hadn't appeared yet. Minute by minute, her hopes faded more and more away that he would still come.

With a long sigh, she turned towards the barkeeper.

"Hey, Al." she addressed the young, oriental-looking man behind the bar. "Can you make me another Appletini, please?"

Al nodded and Belle's gaze wandered back to the happy couples on the dance floor.

She reached out one hand to blindly catch her drink, when long, slender fingers firmly closed around her wrist, keeping her from grabbing the Appletini.

"I wouldn't drink that, dearie." a familiar dark voice said, making her heart stop for a moment.

Surprised, Belle turned around to face the voice's owner.

Mr. Gold was standing right in front of her, dressed in an expensive looking dark tuxedo, and a golden mask covering his face. But she knew his voice, she knew his intoxicating scent, and she most definitely recognized the strange tingling sensation his touch was causing her to feel.

Without noticing, a smile appeared on Belle's face.

"And why is that I wonder?" she asked with raised brows – not that he would able to see her questioning look through her mask.

Mr. Gold smirked lightly at her.

"Well, isn't that obvious, dearie?" he asked with an amused tone in his voice.

Belle cocked her head and waited for him to continue.

"If there's one thing fairytales told us, dearie, then it is that the fairest of them all should never, ever eat or drink something that has anything to do with apples on a party that was organized by the Evil Queen."

Belle giggled heavily and shook her head slightly.

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing that Regina is not the Evil Queen and that I am not the fairest of them all." she said with a toothy grin.

"Well, I beg to differ." Gold replied, and the softness in his voice made Belle's heart flutter in her chest.

"Would you like to dance?" he suddenly asked, and Belle nearly forgot how to breathe.

"Dance?" she stuttered disbelievingly. "You want to… you want to dance with me?"

Gold shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well it's a ball after all, isn't it? And as far as I remember, that's what people do when they attend an event like that."

Belle hesitated for a moment – eying the town's pawnbroker warily.

"But your leg…" she protested weakly as she stared into those deep brown eyes with glistering golden flecks.

"… will be fine." the man continued firmly and offered her one hand.

"I've found quite an interesting and magical potion that allows me to have this one dance with you." he said with a toothy grin and leant further towards her. "… it's called painkiller."

Belle let out one of her heartwarming laughs and finally accepted his extended hand.

"But don't blame me if your leg is killing you tomorrow." she half quipped, half pleaded.

Mr. Gold chuckled lowly as he led Belle towards the dance floor.

"Well I might sue the company that produces those painkillers, but I won't blame you. Never you."

He slowly moved closer towards her, his hand lying gently above her lower back, the other holding her hand tightly.

"Besides…" Mr. Gold purred as they slowly started to move together. "… I would endure all the pain in the world, just to have this moment with you."

Both didn't notice the tall dark-haired man, wearing a black mask on his face, who was standing at the entrance of the ball room, watching them dance and laugh. Killian's blue eyes were sparkling with pure hatred and anger as he saw Mr. Gold's admiring expression across his face as he smiled down at the dark-haired beauty in his arms.

Belle was certainly an angelic vision in her blue ball gown – the most beautiful person Killian had ever laid eyes on – truly the Belle of the Ball. But it shouldn't be Gold to enjoy having her so close in his arms in that very moment.

Belle was _his _wife – and it was just about bloody time to make this absolutely clear.

Once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"So are you enjoying this evening so far, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked as he spun Belle gracefully back into his surprisingly strong arms.

Belle bit her lower lip, indecisive how to respond. Yes, she did enjoy the evening, the fairytale atmosphere, the dances and the possibility to spend some time with her friends. But she couldn't deny the nagging feeling of disappointment that was threatening to overwhelm her heart every now and then. Belle had wanted to spend the evening with Killian, and every conversation, every dance during the ball hadn't been able to distract her from how much she really missed him – not even the unexpected fact that Mr. Gold had asked for a dance. Inwardly, Belle scolded herself. Never had she wanted to become _that _kind of woman: A woman who was feeling lonely and lost when her husband was not around, a woman who _needed _a man to make her feel … well … _complete_. Belle had always preened herself on being a free and self-confident individual – a self-supporter to the core who didn't need to rely on anything but her own skills and knowledge. Of course, she did have boyfriends in the past. But Belle wasn't the kind of girl to go out with them because she needed to boost her ego or because she needed a strong man to help her mastering her life. In fact, she didn't even remember _why _she actually chose to go on dates. Maybe it had been because it was something 'girls her age just did' as her father and 'friends' back at school had put it, and of course it had been because she hadn't wanted to be the odd girl who was more interested in books than boys. So yes, she finally gave in and had started to go on dates with self-obsessed football players who rather needed a girlfriend to show off than because they were in love. After a while, however, Belle had decided to no longer play their games, to no longer let others tell her what to do or whom to date. She needed to be her own person, not someone who needed someone else to lead the way.

And now? Now she was dancing in the middle of a fantastic decorated ballroom, surrounded by all of her friends, and wearing a beautiful gown … and yet, feeling lonely and somewhat incomplete. All just because of Killian. Because he was not here… not with her.

"Mrs. Jones?" Mr. Gold suddenly startled her out of her deep thoughts.

Belle blinked and her attention started to refocus on her dancing partner.

"I'm sorry" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks, and offered Mr. Gold a sheepish smile. "Yes, I do enjoy the evening, Mr. Gold. I think Ms. Mills has truly excelled herself, don't you think?"

Mr. Gold's head nodded in response and his lips curled up into a small smile.

"Aye." he simply replied and his head turned towards where Regina was standing. Belle followed his gaze and saw how the mayor was watching them dance. Regina was wearing a grandiose long black dress with silver sequins at the top chest area, and showing more cleavage than Belle had thought to be appropriate for a formal event like that. But Regina was beautiful as ever, even though there was a somewhat cold aura surrounding her, and her dark brown eyes were sparkling with a coldness through her mask that made Belle's heart stop for the beat of a second.

"Regina likes to show off." Mr. Gold finally added after a while, his gaze still firmly locked with the mayor's. "But 'sic transit gloria mundi'" – and as if Regina had heard him, her perfectly shaped dark red lips curled up into a malicious smile.

"'Thus passes the glory of the world'" Belle said with a low voice. Mr. Gold's head turned back and he gave her a surprised but approving smile.

"Exactly." he agreed softly. "Very impressive, Mrs. Jones."

Belle just shrugged her shoulders and tried to fight the blush that started to appear on her face.

"It's a famous quote." she replied nonchalantly. "I guess I just read a lot."

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the left side and watched Belle intensely for some moments.

"Have you already thought about my offer?" he finally asked with a low voice so that only she was able to hear him.

"I have." she finally admitted and felt how Gold's hand slightly tensed around her own.

"And?" he pressed and Belle noticed the slight impatient growl that was resonating in his question.

Belle took a deep breath. She had already made up her mind – even without having talked to Killian. She would accept Gold's offer – she needed to. No matter what had happened between her father and her, she would never ever let him down.

"I accept." she finally breathed, the two words barely audible. "I will work for you."

For the slightest of moments, Belle could have sworn that a sparkle of relief had appeared in Mr. Gold's eyes – but no matter what he might have felt on the inside, the rest of his face stayed unaffected as ever.

"I'm glad to hear that, dearie." he finally said. "I knew you would make the right decision."

Belle once again bit her lower lip and averted her eyes. Even though she knew that her father needed her, that it was the only way to help him, a part of her heart felt guilty that she had accepted Gold's offer without having talked about it with her husband. She knew what Killian would say – and she only hoped that he would understand in the end.

"I'm surprised that your husband agreed, though." Gold continued as if he had read Belle's thoughts. "He does seem a little bit…" he shortly parted their joined hands to wave his own gracefully through the air. "… suspicious."

"He doesn't know." Belle replied and added "yet" hastily after some more moments with a cracked voice, unsure how much to reveal in front of the infamous Mr. Gold. Those arguments between them, Killian's hatred towards Mr. Gold and his jealousy… it was something private … something entirely between him and her.

They kept dancing for a while, silently floating over the dance floor.

"And why is that, I wonder?" Mr. Gold finally broke the awkward silence between them while spinning Belle gracefully around.

Belle just shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still unable to meet Mr. Gold's piercing gaze.

"I'm still waiting for the right moment."

A small smile darted over Mr. Gold's face.

"The right moment?" he questioned with raised brows. "Just to tell him that you are starting to work for me?"

"It's complicated." Belle replied shortly with a low voice.

"Is it?" Mr. Gold challenged, but Belle didn't answer. This was neither the time nor the place, nor the right person to discuss about her marriage.

Belle's silence evoked a long sigh escaping the pawnbroker's lips.

"A pity, really."

Startled, Belle raised her gaze to meet Mr. Gold's brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked with furrowed brow.

"You see… I've always thought you were a woman who … well … makes her own decisions. That no one decides your fate but you."

"But I do." Belle protested heatedly and started to push away from Mr. Gold, but instead of letting her go, the pawnbroker simply tightened his grip around the small woman.

"No need to be upset, dearie." he said soothingly and offered her a small smile. "I just need you to be sure about your decision. What if your charming husband doesn't agree? Would you still be willing to work for me?"

Belle pressed her perfect red lips into a thin line and studied Mr. Gold's face closely for a moment.

"As you said, Mr. Gold." she finally answered. "No one decides my fate but me. But I can assure you: Killian will understand my motives and will accept my decision."

"Such a sympathetic young fellow." Mr. Gold muttered, the sarcasm in his voice sounding harsh and icy. "But keep in mind, dearie: I'm looking for a professional assistant. Let's hope your husband's childish jealousy doesn't get in the way."

Belle took in a sharp breath and her body refused to move as she stared at Mr. Gold.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Mr. Gold." she croaked out. "Killian knows that I love him and that our deal is about business, nothing more, nothing less. There's no need for him to be jealous. No need at all."

A smirk appeared on Mr. Gold's face as his eyes twinkled knowingly down at the young librarian.

"Oh, really dearie?" he challenged.

Belle stood there with an open mouth, ready to confirm her statement and yet unable to reply. Within seconds, her mind that was normally filled with quick, witty responds went suddenly blank, leaving nothing else behind but a yawning void.

"May I ask the lady for a dance?" a familiar male voice came to her rescue.

Mr. Gold's and Belle's heads simultaneously turned towards Graham, the voice's owner, who was now standing almost protectively next to Belle. He was holding his chin high and looked defiantly at Mr. Gold.

"Sheriff." Mr. Gold greeted coldly with a short nod of his head before he slightly moved his gaze in Regina's direction. "As it seems, you have already fulfilled your… _duty _… for the common good? Regina appears to be rather pleased."

Graham clenched his hands into fists, but couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks.

"As it seems." he finally pressed out with a tensed voice.

Mr. Gold's lips curled up into a mocking smile.

"True love is an interesting thing, isn't it sheriff? Not many of us are honored enough to experience such an elevated feeling. You are a very lucky man."

Before Graham was able to respond, Mr. Gold turned his attention back to Belle. He bowed and lifted her right hand to place a gentle kiss on top of it.

"It was a pleasure, Mrs. Jones – you are a very talented dancer." he said and gave her one of his rare charming smiles. "Please await my call next week. I will do my best to set up a contract that will meet both our needs."

He then turned towards Graham and extended gracefully one hand.

"The lady is all yours, sheriff." he announced politely, and with those words, Mr. Gold left the dance floor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Killian stood near to the bar, watching Mr. Gold and his wife dance. When he had seen them dancing, when he had seen the way the old pawnbroker had looked at Belle and how his hand had gently touched the small of her back, Killian had been just about to storm directly on the dance floor and pull the beauty away from the beast – to tell Mr. Gold to never ever lay one of his long, thin fingers on his precious wife. There was a battle inside him. A small voice in his head – something dark and evil – told him to do exactly that, to show everyone in Storybrooke that he was not scared of anything – not even of Mr. Gold. But then again, this was not just about him. It was about Belle, too. If he gave in to his dark urge to storm on the dance floor and to interrupt their dancing, he would most definitely embarrass his beautiful wife in front of everyone. He really didn't care about himself and what others would think of him – but Killian knew that Belle was different, and that she cared.

So he waited.

Oh he would give Mr. Gold a piece of his mind. But not yet. Not while he was dancing with Belle. Not in front of everyone. Not in front of Belle.

Killian waited for the right moment to come.

And it came.

Killian watched as Graham finally parted from an unfamiliar blond girl, Emma he supposed, and walked towards Belle and Gold. They were not dancing anymore, Belle was now standing motionless in front of the old pawnbroker, while Gold's lips were curled up into an amused smile, telling her something.

Fortunately, Graham chose exactly that moment to interrupt Gold and Belle's conversation, apparently asking her for a dance. Killian didn't like Graham too much – mostly because Graham often acted like an overprotective German shepherd when it came to the little brunette. But in this very moment, Killian was rather glad that Belle's self-appointed bigger brother was there, putting an end to the dance and rescuing Belle from the beast's claws.

Killian's eyes followed Gold as he slowly made his way away from the dance floor, heading towards a heavy, glazed door that lead out of the ballroom. Killian waited a few more moments, watching as his beautiful wife accepted Graham's hand with a broad and somewhat thankful smile, and the two started to dance, joining the other pairs on the dance floor. When he was finally able to move his admiring gaze away from Belle's graceful and beautiful movements, Killian took one last sip of his scotch, pushed the empty glass forcefully back on the bar, and made his way towards where Gold had vanished only moments before.

Killian opened the heavy glass doors and stepped out on the spacious balcony. The full moon was standing high in the night sky, surrounded my thousands of sparkling stars, and dipping the environment into several shades of glistering white and silver. But all that interested Killian in this very moment was the man who was standing at the balcony railing with his back turned towards the younger man. As it seemed, Gold hadn't noticed the other man yet. A good thing, Killian thought, as it gave him some time to overthink his next steps. He hadn't really thought about what to tell that evil bastard – his plan had been to let the anger in his heart speak – but now that he was standing there on the balcony, only moments away from telling Gold to stay away from Belle, there was this dark, evil voice again, ringing heavy in his head. Killian didn't know why he was reacting that way when it came to Gold and Belle. He knew that Belle loved him, and he knew that she was the purest and most faithful woman one could ever imagine. But there was something else – something that seemed to have little to do with Gold's flirts and apparent feelings for Killian's wife. Something that spurred the tiny voice in his head on, urging him to hurt the old man before he hurt him, telling him that Gold was dangerous in more than one way, that Killian needed to protect the one he loved.

Killian's eyes fell on the golden mask that had been thrown carelessly onto the cold white stones of the floor. The young man slowly walked towards it and picked it up.

"A golden mask?" Killian finally announced mockingly. "A little bit clichéd and over the top, don't you think _Gold_?"

The older man tensed for the slightest of moments before he slowly turned around. He eyed Killian with a cold gaze, his face just as hard as the stone he was standing on.

"Gold is the color of success, achievement and triumph." The older man started with a way too smooth voice. He let his eyes roam over Killian's face that was half covered by a black silky mask. "Whereas black is often associated with the lack of prospects, dark secrets and a depressing life."

A mocking smile emerged on Mr. Gold's face that made Killian's blood boil.

"A cliché, indeed. But then again, Mr. Jones, I think our choice of colors is rather fitting than … how did you call it? … 'over the top'."

Killian let out a taunting laughter while throwing the golden mask back on the floor and stepping on it.

"Oh, listen to you. Have you recently read a book on color psychology, or are you just desperately trying to bore me to death?"

Mr. Gold's eyes sparkled with a dangerous gleam when he answered.

"Well, at least I can read."

Killian pulled his mask forcefully away from his face and he stepped a little bit closer.

"Watch it, Gold." he hissed, but he earned just another chuckle from the older man.

"You're rather sensitive, Mr. Jones." Gold replied with an amused voice.

He slowly stepped closer until he was standing right in front of Killian, looking straight into the other man's enraged face.

"Maybe you're working too much." he whispered and Killian's whole body shook from anger. "You should go home, Jones. Get some rest."

"And let Belle stay here with you?" Killian said in a strained voice. "I think not."

Gold took one step backwards and eyed Killian with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Worried, Mr. Jones?"

"I'm not worried about her feelings for me, Gold." Killian said, desperately trying to ignore the tiny voice in his head that told him to just punch the other man in the face until Gold had no idea where he or who Belle was. "But I see the way you keep looking at her, the way you danced with her. The reason why I constantly have to work, even on Saturdays or Sundays. Belle may not see it, but I do."

Killian stepped closer until his nose was almost touching Gold's, a dangerous darkness threatening to cloud his mind as he spoke.

"I don't care who you are and what _power _you think you have, old man. Belle is _my _wife. She loves _me_. And no matter what you do, this won't change."

"What a passionate speech, Mr. Jones." Mr. Gold replied coldly, but never made the impression to back away. "But tell me something, dearie. If you really are so sure about her feelings, then what exactly do you want?"

Killian narrowed his eyes, his chest heaving rapidly from anger and his muscles already twitching from suppressed strain.

"I want you to stay away from her." he finally growled. "Your _spontaneous _visits in her library will stop, your mysterious job offers, the dances – everything. You will spend no more time than necessary with her, do you understand?"

Gold, too, narrowed his eye and glared at the younger man with dangerously glistering eyes.

"And if I don't?" he challenged with the hint of an evil smile on his lips. "Are you going to kill me, Jones? Do you have that in you?"

"I'm not going to kill you." Killian answered after a long pause, the tiny voice in his head strangely screaming out of protest.

Gold let out a dark chuckle and stepped away from Jones.

"Oh I'm so relieved." he spat out mockingly.

"But I will find a way to hurt you, Gold." Killian continued a little bit louder than before. "Even monsters have weaknesses."

"Well then good luck finding out, Jones." Gold replied with an amused smirk on his face.

A tiny part in Killian's head requested him to go, to leave the balcony and Gold, to go inside and enjoy the remaining time with his wife. He had done it: he had told the most feared man in town to stay away from his wife – that Belle was his and only his. And one thing was certain: the more words would leave Gold's mouth, the more likely would Killian's fist try to punch the arrogant smile out of the older man's face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Killian finally announced with as much self-control as he was able to muster. "… there's a stunningly beautiful princess waiting for me to take her home."

Before he turned, he hesitated for a moment, shooting one last glance at the pawnbroker.

"And I most definitely plan to make up for the last few hours. Oh and how I will enjoy it… you have no idea."

Utterly pleased with himself, Killian made his way towards the heavy glassy door.

"There's just one, tiny problem." he heard Gold say, and when he turned around, he met Gold's triumphant gaze and sly smile.

"Whatever you have to say, Gold. I'm not interested. I think I made my point quite clear." Killian replied nonchalantly and started to move again.

"So she didn't tell you?" Gold challenged and made Killian stop in motion.

"Tell me what?!" Killian asked angrily as he whirled around to face Gold again.

"Oh I see…" the older man said mockingly. "Truly a relationship that is based on love and trust, isn't it?"

Killian stood there for a moment, the hatred for the man in front of him burning in his heart and mind like an eternal flame.

"Say what you need to say." he finally requested in a strained voice.

"Your wife has accepted another job offer, Mr. Jones. She's going to work for me – at least 4 times a week, I'd say."

"You're lying." Killian protested harshly after some moments of silence. "Belle would never accept something like that without having talked to me."

"Well but she did." Gold confirmed with a sly smile. "We just talked about it. Maybe you don't know your wife as good as you think you do."

Killian stood there, completely frozen. It couldn't be. Why should Belle accept such an offer? She knew how much he hated Gold, and they truly didn't need the extra money she would earn. But what hurt the most was that she hadn't told him about it – that it had been Gold – Gold of all people – who had the great pleasure to rub the news in his face.

A dark chuckle interrupted Killian's thoughts.

"Astonished, Mr. Jones?" Gold asked with mock concern. "As I see it, you should really go inside now. Given the fact that you won't be able to spend much time with your precious wife in the future."

Gold was just about to walk away when the hatred Killian felt suddenly started to overwhelm Killian's mind.

"NO!" Killian screamed as he glared at the older man with glistering eyes. "You evil soul! I won't let this happen, Gold! You won't take her away from me! You won't steal my wife!"

Suddenly, Gold's triumphant smile vanished completely from his face as the glistering moon illuminated his pale face. For the slightest of moments, the image of a strange looking man with golden-green skin and huge reptilian eyes appeared before Killian's mind's eye.

"Steal your wife?" the older man asked with a dangerously low voice and with a hint of madness in his dark eyes. "What do you mean by 'steal _your _wife'?"

Killian kept his eyes firmly fixed on the older man who was now slowly approaching him, Gold's hand tightening visibly around the handle of his cane.

"I mean that you should never touch what doesn't belong to you, Gold. Go and find someone who is not taken – if there is a woman who would be able to love you that is." Killian yelled heatedly, but he didn't think about backing away. He had heard the stories about what Gold was capable of – what his _cane _was capable of. He had seen what Gold had done to Keith a long time ago – only because he hadn't been able to pay his rent.

"You" Gold hissed while moving closer, and he suddenly reminded Killian of a viperous, dangerous animal. "_You_ of all people tell me not to touch what doesn't belong to me?"

Killian's muscles tensed in response, his body ready to fight back. Let the old man come – he would be ready.

"After everything you've done?" Gold continued, and never had Killian heard so much hatred in a person's voice. "After everything you _took_?!"

Killian couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What I _took_?! What have I ever taken from an old crocodile like you?" he taunted, not knowing where the expression 'crocodile' had suddenly come from – but he found it rather fitting nonetheless. "You have nothing I'm interested in."

"Oh yes I had!" Gold growled in return, raising his cane in order to attack. "And the Gods above help me but I will help Belle see what kind of man you truly are!"

Killian prepared for Gold's cane to smash down on him – but before either of them could move, a strong hand wrapped around the cane, keeping Gold from carrying out his attack.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Graham's irritated voice sounded through the chilly air of the night.

Surprised, both Killian and Gold turned their heads to look at the sheriff whose hand was still firmly closed around Gold's cane. None of them had noticed that Graham, too, had stepped out on the balcony only moments before, luckily preventing their fight to escalate.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Killian asked and took one step away from the other two men.

"I could ask you the same question, Killian." Graham growled impatiently and finally forced Gold to take down his cane. "I heard screams and Regina told me to see what's happening."

Bit by bit, the balcony filled with more and more curious people who were only to eager to see what was going on outside.

"Killian?" the younger man heard his wife's voice ring through the air.

He took one heavy breath before he turned his head towards Belle. She was standing right in the front row of the people who had appeared on the balcony, Ruby and Mary-Margaret standing right beside her.

"What's going on out here?" she asked as her eyes quickly darted between Gold, Graham and Killian.

"Is it true?" Killian said, ignoring her question completely.

Belle's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to respond, but didn't really know what he meant.

"Is _what _true, Killian?" Ruby asked instead, sensing her friend's confusion.

Killian's eyes never left Belle's as he continued. He didn't want to talk to Ruby about it, bloody hell, he didn't want to have this conversation in front of whole bloody Storybrooke. But he needed to know. Now.

Killian took one, long breath – desperately trying to calm down as good as possible.

"Are you going to work for him, Belle?" he continued, his head shortly nodding towards Gold who was now standing strangely silently aside. "Is it true?!"

Killian saw how Belle immediately paled – and it was all he needed to know.

"Killian you don't understand." Belle finally said with a cracked voice, biting her lip guiltily.

"No!" Killian roared. "I don't! You can't just decide that without talking to me! I am your husband bloody hell! I have a say in that! And you're not going to work for him."

Suddenly, Belle's shocked eyes turned defiant and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's my life, Killian." she hissed. "I don't need your permission for anything."

"And _you_!" she continued angrily and focused her attention on Gold. "You told him! I just told you that I still need to talk to him, and you've got nothing better to do than to let him in on it?!"

Gold simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"If the question is sooner or later, dearie, I prefer sooner. I just wanted to make sure that your marital difficulties won't stand in the way."

"This has nothing to do with marital difficulties, Mr. Gold!" Belle hissed with narrowed eyes, and a collective gasp went through the crowd as nobody had ever dared to talk to the feared pawnbroker that way. "You had _no _right to tell him!"

"And you had no right to keep it from me and to decide something like that over my head, Belle!" Killian growled.

"I had _every _right, Killian!" Belle said harshly.

"Yes, go girl!" an unfamiliar female voice sounded from the crowd.

Belle looked around her, suddenly all too aware of the preying eyes that were observing the latest gossip of Storybrooke and the amount of appletinis she had had until now.

"I think this is not the right place to discuss it, Killian." Belle finally whispered, locking eyes with her husband and silently pleading him to follow her request.

Before he could answer, Regina Mill's annoyed voice sounded over their heads.

"What is going on out here?"

Killian looked up when the mayor appeared out of the crowd of faceless people, her eyes glistering with pure annoyance. When her eyes fell on the scene in front of her, a small, malicious smile quickly darted over her face.

"Gold" she addressed the older man whose eyes were still as dark as the night. "Is there any problem?"

Gold's entire body tensed for a moment before he answered.

"Indeed there is." he spat. "But this is none of your business, Madame Mayor."

"I beg to differ, old friend." Regina replied calmly as her gaze wandered towards Killian, then to Belle, and then back to Gold. "This is my party, my town – so as you can see: my business. And I don't want anyone to destroy Storybrooke's great evening."

"And I'm bored." Gold replied in a monotonous voice. "But no worries, Regina. I was just about to leave anyways."

Without another look at Killian or Belle, he turned and made his way towards the heavy glassy doors that led back inside. As the crowd automatically parted, he held up one hand and waved good-bye.

"Enjoy _your _great evening, Madame Mayor." he called out. "As long as you can."

And with those words, Mr. Gold disappeared inside.

After some moments, Regina stopped staring at the glassy door, and refocused on the remaining people on the balcony.

"That leaves only one left." she announced and took one step towards Killian and studied his face for one long moment.

"Mr. Jones." Regina said, smiling sweetly at the young man. "Would you be so kind and tell me what happened out here?"

Killian stroked his two-day-old beard with his hand and shot one side glance at Belle.

"Only a minor disagreement, Madame Mayor." he finally replied with one of his charming smiles. "Nothing serious."

Regina kept her gaze firmly fixed on Killian for another moment, before she disappointedly clicked her tongue.

"Quite an audience for 'nothing serious' – don't you think?" Regina announced loudly as her eyes flickered towards the crowd of people who were still standing there with bated breath. "If Gold has done something, we can make sure that he will be … well … brought to justice."

"There's no need Ms. Mills." they heard Belle's small voice sound. "Nothing has happened as you can see."

Belle shot her husband a meaningful look, before she continued.

"And we were just about to leave, weren't we Killian?"

Killian stared at her for a moment, before he nodded curtly.

"Yes we were." was his simple reply, and he watched as Belle turned without another look at her friends and headed towards the glassy doors. With her, the rest of the crowd, too, slowly started to dissolve, guest by guest entering the ballroom again.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Killian was just about to follow his wife, when long, red nails suddenly dipped painfully into his right upper arm, preventing him for a moment to move

"I don't know what happened, Mr. Jones." Regina whispered lowly so that only he was able to hear it. "But Mr. Gold is a dangerous man. If he wants something, he'll do anything to get it. No matter the consequences."

"What are you saying?" Killian asked shortly with narrowed eyes.

Regina loosened her painful grip around his arm and curled her red lips up into a sweet smile.

"Just a friendly advice, Mr. Jones. A reminder to keep an eye on the things you love most."

Killian freed his arm from Regina's hand and stepped away from her.

"I'm perfectly able to deal with Gold." he said with a cheerless smile. "Don't worry about that, love."

Regina raised one of her perfectly shaped brows and stared at him for a moment.

"And if you don't." she replied sweetly. "Please know that I would love to… _support_ you."

Killian cocked his head with furrowed brow.

"For I price, I assume?" he said reluctantly.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and gave him a toothy grin, revealing several of her shiny, white teeth.

"Well, I would prefer calling it a _favor_, Mr. Jones."

.

.

.

* * *

NOTES

**I'm sorry for the late update, guys ... Life happened, I think those of you who write know what I mean ;)**

**But it's a pretty long chapter, so I hope you forgive me for the late update ;)**

**Well I hope you like it!**

**Next chapter will be entirely Captain Beauty!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story :) Makes my day, really!**

**J**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Belle!" Killian yelled as he entered the parking lot in front of the building, seeing his wife angrily storming towards the street.

"What?!" she called over her shoulder, but didn't slow down.

Killian rolled his eyes.

"Oh now _you _are the one to be angry?" he yelled and caught up with her.

He placed both hands on her shoulders, making her stop moving.

"Would you just stop running away?!" he hissed.

Belle whirled around, glaring at him with glistering dark eyes.

"Oh another thing you want to decide for me?!"

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I won't discuss that here, in front of the building, Belle." he said, inwardly admiring himself for his calmness.

Belle crossed her arms sulkily in front of her chest and averted her gaze angrily.

"Then get us a taxi." she growled.

"Belle, I just had one scotch." Killian started to protest, trying to tell her that he was not drunk and perfectly able to drive them home.

"I said…" Belle hissed, still not looking at him. "… get us a taxi. Or I'll walk home."

"As you wish, _princess_!" he spat and bowed mockingly, no longer able to control his own anger.

He turned towards the parking lot and, luckily, he immediately saw a bright yellow taxi standing right in front of the entrance. Killian waved his hand to get the driver's attention, and the taxi slowly started to move towards them until it stopped right before them.

Without another look at her husband, Belle opened the door and got in. Killian followed with a long sigh, wondering how exactly Belle always did that. After all, _she _was the one to blame – _she _had been the one who had accepted Gold's offer without even thinking of talking to him.

When he closed the door, he shot one look at his wife of was now sitting on the other side, head and body turned away from him and looking sulkily out of the car's window.

"Palace Road 7" Killian ordered harshly without even looking at the driver.

"Oh" he suddenly heard a thick accented dark voice exclaim. "It's you baby. I told you that you should have come with me tonight."

Killian narrowed his eyes and looked between Belle and the unfamiliar taxi driver.

Belle's brow was furrowed and – Killian simply knew her too well – she was clearly upset and the taxi driver should really be careful what to say next.

"And who the fuck are you if you don't mind my asking?" Killian growled with a dangerously low voice.

"Freddie" the taxi driver introduced himself with a low chuckle. "I had the pleasure to drive this hottie to the party only few hours ago."

"Just shut up Freddie." Belle hissed and even through the darkness, Killian could see the daggers Belle was mentally shooting at the taxi driver.

"Oh come on baby." the driver protested. "You really don't have to be like that."

"Oh this is just perfect." Killian sighed and let his head fall against the headrest.

"Is there a problem, man?" _Freddie_ (really, what kind of name was _that_, Killian wondered) asked, fixing his challenging gaze at Killian via the driving mirror.

Killian's blood boiled.

"Oh no problem at all, _man_!" Killian spat out, making the last part sound like something disgusting in his mouth. "I'm just wondering if this whole fucking town is full of retarded, mind-bendingly stupid sucker who are desperately trying to get in my wife's pants!"

"Killian!" Belle gasped, and for the first time, she had turned her head to look at him with wide open eyes.

But Killian didn't react, his angry eyes never leaving Freddie's in the driving mirror.

"Easy, man." the driver finally rowed back. "I didn't know that she's your lady."

Belle's husband let out a contemptuous snort.

"You're really not the brightest bloody candle on the cake, now, are you, _Freddie_?!"

The driver shot one evil look back at Killian, but said nothing and focused his attention back on the street.

Since then, the drive was uncomfortably silent, neither Belle nor Killian being interested in carrying out their fight in front of the unappealing taxi driver. When the car finally stopped in front of their house, Killian immediately got out of the car, rounded it to silently opened Belle's door and offered her one hand. She took it without any word or any glance at him, but Killian knew that she was inwardly thankful that she didn't have to get out of the car all on her own in this heavy dress of hers. Killian watched as Belle finally made her way to the front door. He wasn't really looking forward to what was to come – the fight they would have. Their conversation about Gold. And if he was truly honest to himself, he was also a little bit scared about it. Sure, she loved him, and he loved her. But he also knew that she always disapproved of his sometimes exaggerated behavior towards Gold – and he was not quite sure if she believed him that Gold was constantly trying to provoke him – that the evil bastard had just been about to physically harm Killian.

"Hey, man." Freddie's annoying voice was interrupting Killian's thoughts. "23.50 $"

Angrily, Killian pulled out a 10 $ bill out of his pocket and threw it carelessly through the open driver's window.

"Hey!" Freddie protested loudly, staring at the 10 $ bill in his lap. "You still owe me…"

But he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Killian suddenly leant his forearms on the rim of the window, leaning his face into the car and dangerously close towards Freddie's face.

"Listen to that, mate, and listen well." Killian growled, his eyes glistering with a malicious gleam. "I really did have quite an exhausting evening, you know? And unfortunately, it's far from being over I'm afraid. And you, my friend, should be really lucky that I don't drag you out of this fucking car to beat the hell out of you because of the way you were looking at and talking to my wife."

Freddie stared at him with wide open eyes, his chest heaving rapidly.

"So the next time you'll see her, you will call her Mrs. Jones, do you understand? Not _hottie_, not _bunny_, not any other disgusting and disrespectful name. And you will not dare to once again try to devour her with your filthy eyes. So no: as you see – I owe you nothing."

He then straightened once again, but keeping his cold gaze firmly fixed on the other man.

"So I'd say we are agreed?" Killian asked with an icy smile on his lips.

Freddie stared at him for a moment, his face a display of being torn between fear and pure hatred.

"Agreed." The driver finally snorted, and without another word, he set the car in motion and drove off with squealing tires.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Killian watched for a moment as the yellow car disappeared in the darkness of the night. He knew that he had probably overreacted a little bit – after all, this retarded idiot really wasn't a match for him, and certainly no threat to Killian's relationship with Belle. But one thing was certain: this small emotional outburst had done him some good – Killian was now feeling much calmer, somewhat readier to face Belle and the awaiting fight between them.

He let out a long sigh and moved his gaze towards the small house they called home. He saw how the lights went on in their bedroom, Belle had apparently reached the upper floor and was most likely now changing into one of her thin, silky nightdresses.

"Damn you Gold." he said silently to himself. Without his fight with the old pawnbroker, Killian would most certainly have made shameless, dirty love to his beloved wife by now, making her reach one climax after another and enjoying the feeling of her shuddering body around his throbbing cock.

Killian made his way slowly towards the front door, mentally departing from the thought of having amazing sex with Belle. Besides, there were more important things that needed his attention. He really needed to talk to Belle about Gold's offer – make her clear how hurt he was that she didn't even think of telling him in the first place. He always preened himself with the fact that they were leading a marriage without secrets – and now, now he started to doubt everything, and all because of Gold. Did Belle _want _to work for him? Or what else made her accept his offer?

But most importantly, Killian needed her to believe him that he had done nothing wrong during his encounter with Gold. That Gold had been the one to constantly provoke, the one who nearly had beaten the hell out of Killian with this bloody cane of his.

Killian slowly pushed the door open and entered the house.

Maybe he could ask Graham tomorrow to tell Belle what had happened. The sheriff had seen them, he had seen how Gold had threatened Killian with his cane. And one thing was certain: Graham surely wasn't too fond of the idea that Belle was planning to work for Gold, either. The sheriff loved Belle – not the way Killian loved her, more in a protective elder-brother way. Graham had always just wanted for Belle to be happy and safe – that had been all that had ever mattered to him. A little bit annoying every now and then, Killian had to admit. To make sure that Belle was happy and safe, that was actually her husband's job. But as time had gone by, Killian had finally made his peace with it. Belle had once told him that Graham had been there in her darkest of hours, when she had been lonely and hurt. He had been there and had helped her, somehow. Strangely enough, she couldn't tell him how exactly the sheriff had helped her. But since then, there was something between Belle and Graham – something strong and deep. And something Killian was most definitely not able to compete with.

He didn't know why, but lately, Killian, too, sometimes felt a strange hint of… _gratitude_… when Graham was around.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_2 Years before the Curse_

Killian Jones – better known as the infamous Captain Hook – was sitting in the dark corner of a dusty, even darker pub, observing his surrounding carefully. Every now and then, his eyes flickered towards the heavy oak door that led outside, waiting for … well … he didn't have a clue who he was actually waiting for. His heavily ringed fingers were tapping impatiently on the wooden desk as the minutes continued to pass away.

He took out the small note from his heavy leather coat, his eyes roaming once again over the few lines that were written on the yellowed parchment.

.

.

_I know what you are looking for Captain Hook – I can help you._

_Meet me at the _Poisened Apple _at full moon_

_Don't tell anyone about it._

_H._

_._

_._

Jones sighed heavily and tucked the piece of paper back into his pocket. He had no idea who "H." was and if he or she really knew about the Dark One and Jones' revenge. But he was desperate. He had spent the past 200 years searching for a way to kill the Dark One – without success. And if it was a trap – well, he was Captain Hook. He most definitely knew how to defend himself and how to get out of the most delicate situations.

Jones had already finished his second pint of beer, but the mysterious person hadn't appeared yet.

The infamous captain let out another impatient growled, and was just about to stand up and leave, when a hooded figure suddenly took the place on the bench right in front of him.

"No need to leave yet, captain." a male voice sounded from under the hood.

Hook raised his brows and eyed the strange person in front of him for several moments.

"I don't appreciate being kept waiting, mate." The pirate hissed, his hand firmly closed around the handle of his sword under the desk.

"My apologies." the hooded figure replied. "Complications had set in. It took me a little bit longer to …" the man stopped for a second, before he continued: "leave undetected."

Hook stroked his beard with one hand.

"Who are you." he finally said, his words sounding more like a request than a real question.

The hooded figure sighed heavily before answering.

"I can't tell you that." he said. "And it doesn't matter."

Hook let out a low, half-amused laugh.

"It matters to me, mate." he said with a cold voice. "Don't take me as a fool. I'm not making deals with people I don't know. Tell me who you are, or I will leave."

The other man hesitated for a long moment, apparently indecisive what to do.

"I'm waiting." Hook pushed further.

Finally, the hooded person let out a long, defeated sigh.

"Alright." he said with a low voice. "I will tell you my name, but I won't show you my face. If someone sees me with you, we both are in bigger trouble that you could ever imagine."

Hook just let out an amused chuckle.

"You don't seem to know who you are talking to, boy." he snorted scornfully.

"Oh, I do know who you are, Killian Jones." the other man replied, and Hook could have sworn that he had practically _heard _the man's amused smile under the hood. "You are Captain Killian Jones – captain of the Jolly Roger, you have sailed for the Royal Navy a long long time ago. You deserted from the navy after your brother had died. You fell in love with a woman who was killed by her former husband. And since then, you have dedicated your life to avenge her death. To find a way to hurt the one who killed her."

The hooded figure leant in closer and whispered: "The Dark One."

Hook's heart stopped for the beat of a second, and he had a tough job keeping the unaffected façade on his face. Within milliseconds, he pushed his sharp hook through the fabric of the strangers cloak and pulled him closer.

"Who are you." he growled, his chest heaving rapidly.

Even though the hood still covered most of the strangers face, he now could see how the strangers' lips curled up into a broad grin, revealing several perfectly white teeth.

"The Huntsman." he whispered – and Hook immediately let go of the man's hood, leaning out of instinct further away from the other man.

Everyone had heard stories about the Huntsman – one of the Evil Queen's most loyal servants, and one of the most deadly enemies one could ever encounter.

Of course, Hook himself was quite a dangerous and deadly man himself – and yet, no sane man would ever willingly cross swords with the Huntsman.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Hook growled, his hand still firmly clenched around the handle of his sword.

"I'm not here to fight you, Captain." The Huntsman said soothingly and held up both hands as if to show that he didn't mean any harm. "I'm here because I need your help."

Hook raised his brows with interest as he eyed the hooded Huntsman carefully. Apparently, the other man didn't want to be discovered – apparently, he wasn't here because the Queen had told him so. The only question was: what did he want. But Hook still needed to be careful, he needed to be suspicious. As a pirate, he had learnt one important lesson: those who trust too easily would barely survive the night. And he had come too far, tried to much … seen too much. He needed to be careful – no matter how trustworthy the man in front of him might appear.

"If you need help, then why don't you ask the Queen?" Hook therefore challenged. "Rumor has it that both of you are rather … _close_."

The Huntsman let out a contemptuous, short but clearly cheerless laugh.

"Things are not always what they seem to be." he replied with a cold voice. "I'm not working willingly for her, and yet, I have no other choice. That's why I need your help."

Out of his heavy cloak, he pulled out a small leathern bag that was filled with shiny and glistering golden coins and let it fall down on the wooden table.

Hook eyed the bag with a raised brow and moved his gaze then back to the Huntsman.

"I'm not interested in gold." the pirate snorted and pushed the leathern sac further back towards the other man.

The Huntsman let out a heavy sigh and tapped his fingers somewhat nervously on the wooden desk.

"You know what I want." Hook continued after a while. "I need to kill the Dark One."

"That's impossible." the Huntsman replied immediately and shook his head.

"You are the Evil Queen's closest servant." Hook protested fiercely. "You have to know a way!"

But the Huntsman kept shaking his head.

"As I said: No one can kill the Dark One."

The pirate stared at the other man for a moment, inwardly trying to suppress the growing desperation that had started to cloud his heart for quite a while now.

"Then there's nothing you have to offer." he said coldly and stood quickly up, pushing the bench he had been sitting on angrily away from him and against the stony wall.

"Wait!" the Huntsman exclaimed, a hint of desperation resonating in his voice as he wrapped one hand around Hook's wrist.

"Please." he continued almost pleadingly. "Hear me out."

Hook cocked his head, inwardly debating whether to stay or not. The feared Huntsman seemed to be rather desperate – and even if he couldn't offer a way to kill the Dark One, Hook sensed the opportunity to strike a profitable deal.

"Alright then." The pirate finally sighed and let himself fall down on the bench, somehow even a little bit curious about the Huntsman's request. "But you better not waste my time, mate."

The other man traced the leathern sac with gold slowly with one finger, obviously carefully choosing his words.

"I need you to rescue someone." The famous hunter finally revealed. "From the Queen's Tower."

Hook raised his brows in astonishment – he didn't know what exactly he had expected, but it had most definitely not been _that _kind of request.

"From the Queen's Tower?" the pirate repeated disbelievingly. "Why can't you rescue the person yourself?"

Hook saw how the Huntsman bit his lower lip, and for the shortest of moments, Hook briefly wondered about this strange habit as it wasn't something that he had expected from a feared soldier of the Queen.

"The Evil Queen … she somehow … made sure that I'm not able to rescue her. She ordered me not to. Actively, that is. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Her?" Hook repeated and an amused smile darted over his sun-kissed face. "So this is about a girl? How romantic."

The pirate smiled to himself: of course it was about a woman. Even the feared Huntsman was just a man in the end.

"I need you to rescue her. The Evil Queen keeps her in the highest tower, guarded by several of her best soldiers and some magic spells." The Huntsman continued, ignoring Hook's comment completely.

"Sounds like a rather difficult job for me." Hook said nonchalantly, now also tracing the leathern bag on the table. "I'm just a bloodthirsty pirate, mate. What makes you think I can break through the Evil Queen's barriers?"

"You simply have to." The Huntsman exclaimed almost desperately. "Look, I can make sure you get into the tower without difficulties, I'm even able to break some of her spells beforehand. You simply have to go in there, rescue her, and take her as far away as possible."

"Ah young love…" Hook sighed mockingly. "… This is truly touching, Huntsman. But tell me something, mate: even if I were able to break in and steal your beloved. Why would you leave her with me? I'm a pirate after all."

"This is another condition of our deal." the other man said after a while. "No matter what happens, no matter what you hear: you are not allowed to harm her."

Hook smirked at that, a challenge glistering in his eyes.

"And if I do?" he said with a low, dangerous voice.

The Huntsman leant in closer, shoving the hood of his cloak slightly upwards so that Hook could see the yellow, wolfish eyes that were sparkling back at him.

"The Gods above are my witnesses, Killian Jones" the Huntsman growled, sounding like a growling, deadly animal. "If you dare and lay even one finger on her, I will hunt you down and will slowly tear your body apart until you choke on your own painful screams that will end your miserable life."

"Wonderful." Hook croaked out, trying to sound as unaffected as possible, but failing to veil the slight concern the seriousness in the Huntsman's voice evoked in his body.

Hook cleared his throat to get some time to get rid of the disquieting feeling in his heart before he continued.

"Easy mate." he finally said. "Who am I to harm your True Love?"

The Huntsman leant back in his seat and tapped his fingers on the wooden table.

"She's not my True Love." he answered after some moments of an awkward silence. "She has a good heart and treats people far better than they deserve. She's a pawn in a battle between two evils – but has done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve what the Evil Queen has in store for her."

Hook cocked his head, getting more and more interested in the woman he was supposed to rescue.

"But the magic spells, the guards. You talk as if she's the nicest person across the realms. A little bit irritating, mate. What is it that you're not saying?"

"I can assure you: she doesn't possess any magic except the ability to see light in the darkest of hearts."

"Charming." Hook chuckled mockingly. "Alright, then. I'm curious." he finally gave in. "Then tell me, Huntsman, what's in it for me?"

"I can offer you gold and jewels." The Huntsman replied firmly. "As much as you want."

Hook shook his head smilingly.

"Oh no, mate." he said. "That's not what I want. In your letter, you wrote that you knew about my revenge on the Dark One. You wrote that you could help me. Was that true?"

The Huntsman visibly tensed for a moment before he answered.

"First…" the young man started reluctantly. "… First you have to swear that you won't harm the girl, no matter what."

Hook rolled his eyes. For someone who claimed not to be the mysterious girl's True Love, this guy seemed rather persistent.

"Whatever. I swear not to harm the girl or you will hunt me down etcetera etcetera." the pirate finally agreed, waving his hand gracefully through the air.

The Huntsman nodded his silent agreement before he continued with a long sigh.

"I have no idea how to kill the Dark One – if that's even possible" he started with a low voice. "But if there is a way, then there's only one person who knows about it."

Hook's eyes widened and he leant in closer.

"Who is it?" he growled impatiently.

A tiny smirk darted over the Huntsman's bearded face.

"So do we have a deal?" he said and offered the pirate one hand.

Hook eyed the hand for a moment, shortly indecisive what to do. But then again: the Huntsman knew about someone who could be the key to destroy the crocodile. And if the Huntsman really was able to bring him into the Queen's Tower to rescue the girl, this would be really a small price to pay.

"Deal." the pirate said and accepted the Huntsman's offered hand. "So tell me, Huntsman. Who is this mysterious person who could know about the Dark One's weakness?"

"Belle." was the Huntsman's short answer.

Confused, Hook cocked his head and eyed the other man suspiciously.

"And who the bloody hell is Belle?"

"The girl in the tower." The Huntsman said after a moment of tensed silence. "The Dark One's True Love."

.

.

.

* * *

NOTES

**wooa another update ... ;)**

**so first of all: my apologies, this was actually not the chapter I originally had planned to write. I actually had wanted to have more Captain Beauty in it. But I had this idea about Graham and Hook, their first encounter and to somewhat explain Belle's relationship to Graham in Storybrooke. Soo.. I really hope you enjoyed that part - I most definitely did ;)**

**So yes: I promise. Next chapter: Captain Beauty, Captain Beauty, and much more Captain Beauty**

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews :) I hope I'll find the time to respond to them individually 2morrow!**

**J**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"I said NO! And that's my final word!" Killian yelled heatedly while pacing the bedroom for the hundredth time. He really had wanted to be charming, witty, maybe even a little bit understanding – well, anything but throwing a tantrum in the middle of the night and letting the anger in his heart form the words that came out of his mouth.

Belle was leaning against a wall nearby, her arms sulkily crossed in front of her heaving chest and her normally pale face red from anger. To crown it all, she wore one of her cream-colored nightdresses, and a black silken dressing gown that ended mid-thigh was loosely wrapped around her shoulders. Oh she was not playing fair – Killian knew that. He hadn't seen this outfit for quite a while now, and he knew exactly what his smart and cunning wife was trying to do. Normally, it would have worked – hell, even now and even though he was really, _really _upset, he had quite a hard job to concentrate. But he wouldn't let her distract him – not now, not while discussing this important issue.

Better not look at her – this would certainly work.

"Oh that's interesting!" Belle taunted and rolled her eyes. "Funnily, you don't have a say in that, Killian!"

"Of course I have!" Killian roared in response.

But Belle didn't flinch, didn't even care to look a little bit impressed or maybe even scared. The young woman just narrowed her eyes even further and glared daggers at her husband.

"Yes, I'm your wife." she hissed. "But that doesn't make me your property!"

Killian whirled quickly around, glaring at her, before he lifted his hand in one, quick movement, demonstratively presenting his wedding ring.

"This…" he said with a dangerously low voice "… this makes you a part of me! And that part is certainly _not _going to work for this evil bastard! Not now, not ever!"

Belle threw her hands up in despair, shaking her head vehemently.

"What exactly is your problem, Killian?" she sighed, getting more and more annoyed by the current fight. "I really don't get it!"

This was too much.

How many conversations had they had over the past few years – especially the last few days? How often had Killian told her about his hatred towards Gold – how often had Gold himself confirmed Killian's suspicions?

In a split second, he had moved further towards her until he was standing right in front of her, trapping her body between his own and the wall. Out of instinct, his eyes flickered towards her exposed cleavage, noticing for the slightest of moments how Belle's creamy breasts heaved beautifully with every heavy breath she was taking. Belle never had a reason to be frightened of him – she knew that her husband would never hurt her. But sometimes – in moments like this – he could see a glimpse of alarm flickering in the depths of her eyes. And it was one moment like this that Killian, too, felt it: That there was something sleeping deep inside of him – something dark, something that demanded obedience and the desire to control. He loved Belle, every bit of her. He loved her cheeky smiles during their fights when she knew as well as he did that he would be the one to grant her every wish in the end, he loved the narrowing of her dangerously glistering eyes and pouting of her full red lips when they didn't agree on a topic, and neither of them would easily give in. He loved the way she would scratch his back when the tension between them would become too much and they would transform their fury into something wonderfully carnal. But sometimes – just like in a moment like this – a small part buried deep inside him also loved it when her body was pressed against the wall behind her, trying to make as much space between them as possible, but knowing that there was no escape – that she was trapped and that he, Killian, was the one in control because of being physically so much stronger. And yes, a small part in him enjoyed detecting this small glimpse of alarm in her eyes, to know that _she _knew that he could do whatever he wanted to. And he would lie if he said that that very moment wouldn't excite him.

"My problem?" Killian hissed as he brought hand and hook on either side of her head on the wall, leaning closer towards her so that she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin.

"My problem is that you didn't tell me, Belle." he continued, his narrowed eyes never leaving the blue diamonds he was staring at.

"I tried to…" Belle protested immediately, the brief flicker of alarm darting over her face – but was soon replaced with an expression of defiance and anger that was carved in her beautiful features.

"Ah ah ah." Killian interrupted, shaking his head slowly. "I'm not finished yet, princess."

He felt as Belle pressed her body further against the wall, but at the same time, she narrowed her eyes, giving him a challenging look and her nostrils flaring from suppressed anger. But she kept silent – waiting for his next move.

"Not only didn't you tell me Belle…" Killian continued lowly. "… No, you even accepted his lunatic offer. What made you do such a silly thing I wonder?"

He studied her face for some moments, his brows furrowed and his eyes softening briefly as he tried to understand her motives. But then, Gold's taunting face appeared before his mind's eye, and his words were ringing loudly in Killian's head.

"_She's going to work for me … at least 4 times a week I'd say…. you should really go inside now. Given the fact that you won't be able to spend much time with your precious wife in the future."_

Did her motives really matter? Belle might be naïve, but Killian wasn't. He wouldn't let Gold destroy their marriage – and he knew exactly what Gold was aiming at. He wanted to keep Belle away from Killian – but this wouldn't happen. Not now, not ever.

Belle had just opened her mouth, eager to explain herself, to tell Killian all about the deal. But the image of Gold's taunting grin made Killian interrupt her before she could voice a single word.

"You know what…" he said, making Belle's mouth shut. "… it really doesn't matter."

"Oh it doesn't?" Belle finally hissed with raised brows, glaring at her husband with dark eyes and her face reddening even further. "You're not even interested in what made me accept the deal?"

Killian closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. He had made up his mind – Belle wouldn't work for Gold, no matter her reasons.

"Pity with the old monster, I guess?" he asked tauntingly. He knew about Belle's helper syndrome – had the old bastard told her how lonely he was? How nobody in town liked him and how sweet and nice he actually was? Had this been the reason why Belle would accept an offer like that? To help the 'misunderstood' hate-filled pawnbroker?

Belle didn't answer, her eyes narrowing further as she mentally darted daggers at her husband who was still standing so close to her, making it harder and harder for her to breathe.

"Are you trying to save the world again, Belle?" Killian continued, the mocking in his voice cutting like a sharp knife through the thick air between them. "Did he make you believe how lonely he is? Is this the reason why you want to help the old monster nobody loves? Are you really that naïve, Belle?"

Suddenly, he felt as Belle's small hands pushed his body forcefully away from hers, making him stumble several steps backwards. When he looked at her face, hurt and pure anger was plainly written across it.

"He's not a monster, Killian!" Belle finally hissed, her chest heaving rapidly from fury. "Mr. Gold is trying to _help_!"

There was absolutely nothing funny about the situation, but Killian couldn't help but throw his head back and let out a loud, roaring laughter.

"Oh now this is truly interesting!" he exclaimed with mock cheerfulness sounding heavy in his voice. "Tell me, darling. How exactly did he make you believe he was going to help us? We don't need his filthy money."

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he opened his eyes wide.

"Ooooh.." he said, taking once again one step closer towards his wife. "… Or is he going to fire me? And now – generous as this old bastard is – he is offering you a job to compensate the missing salary?"

"No." Belle replied curtly, her eyes darkening even further as she boldly kept eye contact.

"He offered me the job to help my father."

For the first time this evening, Killian's mouth fell open, completely taken by surprise by the unexpected mentioning of Moe French.

"What the bloody hell has your father to do with it?" he finally said after a few moments of awkward silence.

Belle let out a heavy sigh, and Killian noticed as the resistance in her body language started to visibly crumble away.

"He owes Mr. Gold money." the beauty in front of him finally explained with a small voice, her eyes firmly glued to the ground. "The flower shop isn't going well, and I guess the little he earns is immediately invested in alcohol or gambling."

Moe French.

Of course.

The alcohol dependent, sorry excuse of a father – and the reason for so many, many tears Belle had shed over the past few years.

Killian hated that man.

No, not hated – he truly loathed him, was disgusted by his mere breathing.

This man had always relied on Belle – had exploited her good nature and her true heart. When Killian had met Belle, she had been – in addition to her regular work in the library – working at the flower shop and trying to save her father's business. But the more money she earned, the more money did her father spend on alcohol or gambling – always with this silly smile of his plastered across his face, whispering that he had "a good feeling about tonight", that he would double, maybe even triple her hard earned money. Without any success, of course – and leaving Belle with many more problems than before. Killian knew why Belle had done it, why she had worked for him, picked him up from the Rabbit Hole at midnight when Moe had been once again drunk as a skunk, why she had cared so much. Belle had once told him that her father hadn't always been like that. That he had been a cheerful, caring and funny man – a good father. But when her mother had died, everything had changed. Moe had started to drown his problems and sorrow in alcohol, never really getting over the loss of his beloved wife. Truly a sad story, Killian knew that. But Belle had suffered under the loss of her mother as well, and what Killian didn't understand was that her father hadn't been able to put himself together, to be the man worthy of Belle's love – and she loved him, Killian knew that. But her father should have been there for her, helping her to get over the death of her mother. Instead, he just acted egoistically, leaving everything to Belle while drowning in self-pity and alcohol.

"I see." Killian finally said slowly. "But what do you have to do with it?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head.

"Mr. Gold has offered me a job so that I'm able to pay off my father's debts." she explained with a soft voice, looking at him from deep under her dark lashes. "He will talk to father, as well, you know. Maybe even buying his shop and letting him work for him."

Killian stroked his beard with one hand, gazing into space.

"Yes" he finally said with a thoughtful expression across his face. "But what do _you _have to do with it?"

He raised his eyes to meet Belle's confused gaze.

"He…" she stammered, obviously unsure what to respond. "He's my father, Killian."

Belle's brow was deeply furrowed, and the look she gave her husband utterly confused – as if he had just asked her why he shouldn't touch a burning candle.

Killian let out a cheerless laugh while shaking his head.

"This man…" he started, the disgust in his voice easy to hear. "… this man is not your father, Belle. A father doesn't behave like that, a grown-up man doesn't rely on his daughter's help whenever he is too drunk to manage his own life."

Belle just stood there, completely frozen and with eyes wide open.

"And besides the fact that you would be working for an evil bastard who pretends to be the hero of the day while just trying to get in your pants…" Killian continued heatedly while throwing his hands theatrically through the air. "… what then? Your father will keep gambling and drinking. Are you planning to work for Gold for the rest of your life?!"

He took one step further towards her until his face was once again hovering only inches away from her.

"Your father has never deserved your love, Belle." he said gently, stroking her watery cheek with one finger while trying to brush the thick tears away. "Why don't you see that?"

Belle's eyes were filled with tears as her blue eyes stared defiantly back at him.

"You don't know him." she said stubbornly, biting her lower lip. "And no matter what you say, I will help my father and work for Gold."

Anger was once again starting to boil in Killian's veins.

"I won't sacrifice my wife for a confirmed drunkard!" he growled angrily. "He has put himself in this situation, he has to pull himself out of it on his own. We have nothing to do with this man."

Belle's eyes narrowed in an instant.

"He's still my father, Killian." she hissed. "And I won't let him end up on the street! I _will _accept Gold's offer. Stop, full stop, finish!"

Killian snorted scornfully, shaking his head to express his incomprehension.

"And how far would you go?" he finally challenged, staring straight into her eyes.

Belle narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Killian let out a cheerless laugh as he leant further into her.

"What I mean, _darling_…" he began with a low voice while the only sane part left in his head screamed at him not to say what he was just about to voice out loud. "… is that we both know how much Gold likes you. Oh don't shake your head, love, you know it's true. So how far would you go? If he asked you that dusting some old books isn't enough anymore…" he lifted one finger to trace the rim of her cleavage, ignoring the alarming, shrill voice in his head completely. "… would you offer yourself to him to save your poor, old, drunkard of a father? Is that what you wanted all along? Would you even enjoy it?"

A burning, sharp pain flooded through his body as Belle's hand slapped him hard on his right cheek. The force of her slap made him sway a bit, and out of instinct, he brought up one hand to touch his burning skin. Belle was standing in front of him, hand still lifted as he stared at him with an expression of hurt, disappointment and pure anger across her face. Tears were now flooding freely down her cheek, and one look at her beautiful, pained features was enough for Killian to regret every word, every single bloody word, that had left his mouth since he had entered their home.

Without another word, she hurriedly passed by, bumping him in the process forcefully with her own shoulder, and making her way to the bedroom door.

"Belle…" Killian pleaded, his eyes firmly fixed on the small woman as she opened the door. "… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

But Belle cut him off mid-sentence as she suddenly turned around, shooting him a look that pained Killian more than thousand knives in his chest. She shook her head as she stared at him, disappointed, condemning.

And before he was able to voice another word, the door closed with an echoing sound behind her, leaving Killian all alone in the bedroom. As he stared at the closed door, all the pain, all the anger and disappointment about Gold, Belle, and his own bloody behavior was simply too much for him to bear and he slammed his fist angrily against the hard, white bedroom wall, watching as some parts of the plaster slowly crumbled down to the floor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting outside on the spacious roof garden – her most favorite and sacred place in the house. She was gazing up at the night sky, trying not to think about Gold, her father or Killian. Least of all Killian. How could he have said such a thing to her – how could he have implied such a disgusting and horrible thing? How could he have even assumed that she would accept _such _an offer? And he maybe didn't want to hear that – but Mr. Gold was no monster. He was strict, yes, unrelenting and aloof – but never a monster. He was a businessman, a dealmaker. He offered deals to those who were desperate, he named his prize, and it was entirely up to those desperate souls to accept the offer or not. And if they accepted … well, they had to live with the consequences.

But taking advantage of a young woman? Belle shook her head vehemently. Never that.

She let out a long sigh as she tightened her arms around her own body, suddenly regretting that she hadn't brought a warm coat along. But she had been too furious about Killian's words, too angry to think of something as unimportant as a coat. She felt the sting of disappointment and anger piercing her heart. Of course it hadn't been okay not to tell Killian about Gold's offer – not to tell him about her decision. Yes, it was her life – and she was proud that she was still able to make her own decisions, to do the thing she thought to be right. And helping her father was definitely the right thing to do. But after all, she had seen the betrayal in Killian's eyes as Gold had told him about it. Belle knew how much Killian hated Gold, she knew about his suspicion and yes, she had to admit, she had also noticed Gold's side glances, the way he talked to her, the way he had danced with her earlier that evening. And yes, from time to time, she even felt attracted to the town's pawnbroker. Only sometimes, and only slightly. When he was standing close, for example, or when he was making her laugh with one of his – sometimes rather inappropriate – quips. It was strange. It felt so entirely different from what she felt for her husband – and yet, somehow it felt somewhat the same. She wasn't in love with Mr. Gold – of course she wasn't. But when she watched him, when she talked to him… she was intrigued by him… like a riddle that waited to be solved. A mystery to be uncovered. Belle laughed a little bit to herself. Both men, Gold and Killian, were so different, and yet so much alike. But both didn't see it, didn't want to see what Belle saw.

"Belle?" a male voice asked softly, interrupting her from her deep thoughts.

She didn't look up, didn't answer, her gaze firmly glued on the glistering stars above her.

She felt how a warm, woolen blanket was carefully wrapped around her shoulders, and how two strong arms kept the warming shield in place. Killian placed his head on her right shoulder, and encircled her small form with both arms in order to offer as much warmth as his body could give. But he didn't press his body against hers like he normally did. He kept the distance between them, knowing that every inconsiderate move could be the end of their closeness.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and unsure – more like an apologizing teenager than the furious strong man he had been not even half an hour ago. "I shouldn't have said that to you, love. It was completely out of place and I have no idea where that came from."

Belle didn't answer, but she pressed her lips to a thin line, undecisive how to respond.

"Please, Belle…" Killian continued, and buried his head further into the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry."

Belle let out a long, exhausted sigh, and shook her head slowly.

"I thought you'd understand." Belle finally whispered with a sad voice after a long pause.

"Excuse me?" Killian replied a little bit irritated.

Belle reluctantly freed her body from her husband's warm embrace, and turned around to face him with sad eyes.

"When I told you about my father." she said quietly. "I thought you'd understand."

Killian ran his hand over his three-day beard as he tried to hold his wife's reproachful gaze.

There was no way he could win this fight – if there were even any winners in the end – except for Gold that is.

Killian swallowed down the anger that the image of the old pawnbroker caused him to feel, and, instead, clicked his tongue as a manner of defeat, taking in a sharp breath.

"I do." Killian finally replied lowly and took Belle's hand, stroking her knuckles carefully with his thumb. "This is not about your father, Belle. I know that you would do anything for him. And I do understand. But I don't like the idea of you spending so much time with Gold. Asking you to work for him… only to save your father… you have to admit, love, he's acting a little bit out of character, don't you think?"

He raised his blue eyes to look at her, and the worry, the fear, but also the guilt in his eyes made Belle's heart stop for a second, and she couldn't help but offer him a small smile.

"Maybe." she admitted carefully. "But this is just about my father, Killian. Not about Gold."

"So you choose Gold?" Killian asked, his voice sounding a little cracked and unsure. He had no idea where that question, the _feeling_, had come from. It might seem out of place as this was still about a job offer, not about leaving him for another man. And yet, in the depth of his heart, exactly that question seemed strangely appropriate.

Belle cocked her head, her waves of brown curls swaying softly due to the chilly breath of air.

"I'm choosing my father, Killian. This is just about to clear off his depths, nothing more, nothing less."

She lifted one hand to gently touch his cheek, and for the slightest of moments, Killian closed his eyes and leant into her touch.

"You simply have to trust me on that."

"It's not you I don't trust, love." Killian replied lowly, the concern in his voice sending waves of affection through Belle's body.

She raised herself on tiptoes and placed a gentle, long kiss on his lips, pressing her body firmly against Killian's.

"I love you, Killian." she breathed against his mouth as their lips finally parted. "Only you."

There was such a confidence in her words, so much reassurance and trust sounding heavy in her voice, that Killian couldn't help but truly believe her. He wrapped his hands around her small form, holding her close to his own body and crashing his lips down on hers, kissing the beauty in his arms like a drowning man. Without another thought, he picked Belle up bridal-style, his lips never leaving hers. Driven by his growing desire and the desperation in their kiss, he quickly made his way back inside, closing the balcony door determinedly with his foot and carrying her towards the wooden dining table nearby.

He carefully laid her down on the large table, leaving her lips for the first time, and causing Belle to let out a protesting sound. As he looked down at the beauty displayed in front of, a small, lust-filled smile darted over his face. Belle was just about to lift her upper body in attempt to sit up, but Killian had other plans in mind. He held her shoulder and pinned her down on the table, making it impossible for her to move upwards. He bent over, his face hovering only inches away from hers, and looking her deep into her blue eyes. Belle took in a clattering breath as she met her husband's desire-filled, dark eyes that were looking at her with such an intensity, with such a possessive determination, that sent waves of a pleasurable anticipation right down to her groins. She felt how his good hand slowly made its way up her thigh, pushing up the thin garment of her creamy night dress. His dark gaze was still firmly fixed on hers as he lifted his hook to gently trace the rim of her cleavage, the cool metal following the shape of her heaving breasts.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you love?" he whispered with a hoarse voice and a smirk toying around his lips as he kept tracing the thin garment.

Belle batted her eyelashes innocently back at him, trying to look as clueless as possible.

"Whatever do you mean, Killian?" she retorted, but couldn't hide the small smile that formed automatically on her red lips.

The smirk on Killian's face broadened as his hand kept moving upwards, stroking gently the inside of her thighs until he reached her already dripping center. He pressed his thumb against it, causing his beautiful wife to take in a shuddering gasp.

"The truth, Belle." he demanded lowly.

A cheeky grin emerged on her face, her blue diamonds sparkling back at him from under her dark lashes with a hint of knowing mischief and lust. And that was all Killian needed to know.

Without waiting for another answer, he attacked her lips and dragged her into another sloppy, wet kiss, as he started to insert one finger into her warm folds, slowly pumping in and out.

Belle moaned into his mouth, making his manhood harden painfully in his tightening pants. Her entire body responded beautifully to his ministrations, shaking and shuddering from arousal and anticipation. She tried to turn her head, but Killian didn't let her. He pinned both of her hands firmly above her head while he continued to stroke her clit with his fingers, rashly pumping in and out of her wet, hot folds. He pressed his lips firmly against her moaning mouth so that she couldn't pull away, devouring her mouth with his. He was already painfully hard and throbbing with pleasure by merely feeling the wriggling small form underneath him. Belle's nails scratched down his back, and for the slightest of moments Killian regretted that he still had is white shirt on. He wanted her marks on him, wanted to see the trails of scratches on his own skin. But there would be time for that. In this very moment, he was driven by the mere thought of burying himself deep inside his beautiful wife, releasing some of both of their restrain during the deepest act of love. He knew that Belle was close – the way her breath quickened, the way the pressure of her nails against his skin started to increase, the way she wrapped her legs around his hips and thrust desperately in perfect motion with his fingers.

But Killian didn't want her to come – not yet. He wanted her to come while he was deep inside her, wanted her to know that it was his cock that made her scream and gasp in pleasure.

He therefore slowly withdrew his fingers, causing Belle to protest heatedly because of the loss of contact and his refusal of giving her the release she so desperately needed. Killian quickly grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer so that her center was fully pressed on to him, making her feel his desperate need. The feeling of her wet heat against his throbbing cock made him crazy and he lost all senses of control he had been trying to obtain.

Luckily, Belle was just as wanton as him. As he pulled her upper body up to suck and lick the delicate skin of her throat, her hands quickly reached down to unbuckle his trousers. The moment his erect cock sprang free, there was only one thought dominating his mind: being inside Belle. Positioning his body just right, Killian eased slowly into her tightness. He didn't even care that he was still mostly fully clothed. All that mattered was the shuddering beauty in his arms who wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist, urging him impatiently to move on. With every rapid thrust, he hit her just right, moving faster and faster and delighted in the way Belle moaned in pleasure. As they continued making wild, passionate love on the edge of the wooden dining table, Killian squeezed her breasts through the almost transparent fabric of her silken nightdress, kissing her naked neck as her softness gripped him tight. He felt his own climax approaching heavily, and he raised his gaze to meet Belle's passion-filled, dark pools, eager to look straight back at her when their climaxes would reach them. Just a few more hard thrusts and Belle cried out, holding him close as she fell apart. Seeing the pure ecstasy in his wife's face was enough to push Killian over the edge. Three more thrusts and he shouted as he felt his release wash over him.

Collapsing into her arms, Killian was aware of how they both were shaking, struggling to regain their breath. Still joined, he finally raised his head and placed a soft kiss on her salty forehead. Neither of them said a word, both were just staring deep into the other one's eyes – enjoying the moment of pure bliss, a moment without thoughts of Gold, or deals, a moment without jealously or doubts.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

They had loved each other two more times that night, until they finally collapsed completely exhausted into each other's arms in their marriage bed. Belle was lying in Killian's arms now, drawing tiny circles with her finger onto his bare chest.

"Killian…" she finally whispered hesitantly, and her voice still sounded hoarse from the earlier screaming. "… I'm still going to accept Gold's offer."

There was a long pause between them.

"I know." Killian replied shortly after some moments of silence, staring at the ceiling above him. But he didn't sound angry anymore, he sounded almost defeated.

"I'm just worried." he continued after a while, stroking the crown of Belle's curls absentmindedly.

Belle let out another sigh, and pushed herself up to look him straight into his eyes.

"But there's no need, love." she insisted emphatically.

Killian pressed his lips into a thin line, taking in a deep breath.

"Belle I know that you want to help your father." he said slowly. "But what about us? We're barely spending time together. Things won't improve when you are going to start to work for Gold."

Belle cocked her head, instinctively knowing that he was right. But no one decided her fate but her. Not Killian, not her father, not Gold.

She placed a promising kiss on his lips, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Leave that to me, Killian." she said softly. "I'll find a way, I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"No way!" Ruby exclaimed disbelievingly and pushed her Strawberry Daiquiri forcefully down on the table.

It was Friday night and Belle, Ruby and Mary-Margaret had met in "The 7 Mirrors", the local cocktail-bar in town, enjoying their monthly girls' night.

"Shhh!" Mary-Margaret whispered heatedly, shooting worried glances at the few people who were staring at them.

"I mean seriously, Mary-Margaret." Ruby continued, lowering her voice a little bit. "Ashley Bold? This sweet, little, innocent thing? A little bit dumb if you ask me, but violent? Certainly not!"

She stared at her friend with cocked brows, the disbelief plainly written across her face.

"But it's true!" Mary-Margaret insisted in a hushed voice.

"It is." Belle chimed in, sipping at her glass of white wine. "Graham stopped by yesterday and told me about it."

Ruby shook her head, taking another sip of her drink.

"Come on girls." she finally sighed. "Does Ashley really have that in her? Knocking out Mr. Gold? I mean… I have thought about it myself more than once. But even I am too afraid of him. And Ashley seems to be rather the… well… inoffensive type of person. Why should she do such a thing?"

Belle and Mary-Margaret exchanged knowing looks, but before either of them was able to answer, another did.

"Apparently, she sold her unborn baby to Gold and regretted her decision." Emma responded, taking the seat next to Belle.

"Oh, there she is!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully and raised her glass. "I'd say our new deputy is going to buy the next round?"

Emma rolled her eyes and pointed at the glass of water in front of her.

"Sorry, girls." she replied with a smile. "I'm afraid I'll have to do the night shift. Graham says he's busy tonight."

"Oh I bet he is." Ruby muttered, and earned a disapproving look from Belle that made her shut her mouth in an instant.

"Anyway…" Mary-Margaret exclaimed cheerfully, a lousy attempt to try to cover up the conversation about Graham's questionable night activities. "… What did you mean by 'sold her unborn child to Gold'?"

Emma let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Well, as it seems, Ashley made some kind of deal with Mr. Gold. She thought she would be too young to care for her baby, and Mr. Gold offered to… buy… the baby."

"Evil bastard!" Ruby shouted, earning some more glances from the people around them.

"I can't believe that." Mary-Margaret muttered. "What would Gold want with a baby?"

Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

"I really have to idea." she said and rubbed her forehead with one hand. "But whatever it was, Ashley didn't seem to like their deal anymore. She broke into Mr. Gold's shop and wanted to destroy their contract. Well, unfortunately, Mr. Gold was there, too. So she attacked him with pepper spray. She didn't find the contract, though."

She made a dramatic pause, meeting Ruby's excited gaze. Apparently, the young waitress was the only one who had no idea about what had happened only few days ago.

"What happened then?" Ruby asked, her hands firmly tightened around her Daiquiri.

"It's a really long story, Ruby." Emma sighed and gazed at her watch. "But long story short: Ashley chose to break the deal with Gold – and no court in the world would take a newborn away from its mother. And I could convince Gold to destroy the contract. He's no longer going after Ashley's baby."

For the first time, Belle lifted her head and stared at Emma with furrowed brow.

"You did?" she asked, the surprise sounding heavy in her voice. "How did you do that?"

Emma let out another sigh as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Mr. Gold seems to have a thing for deals." she answered, tracing the rim of her glass. "He said he would let Ashley have the baby, if I were willing to give him a favor, in the future."

"Oh please don't tell me that you agreed…?" Ruby sighed and covered her eyes with both hands, already assuming the answer.

"Of course I did." Emma confirmed. "Everything's fine. Don't worry."

"But he could ask you _anything _Emma. You don't know him the way we do."

"Well not _anything_ I guess." Belle tossed in.

All three heads turned to look at her, each face showing a hint of confusion.

"Oh honey, not that again." Ruby sighed. "I know you want to see the good in this old bastard. But honestly… the man just tried to buy a baby…? His heart is nothing but dark."

Belle just shrugged her shoulders as she emptied her glass of white wine in one quick gulp.

"This was pretty strange, I admit." she finally said. "But I'm sure that there was more to it than we know. As Mary-Margaret said, what would he have done with a baby? That just doesn't make any sense. I don't think he's as evil as you think he is."

Mary-Margaret reached out one hand and patted Belle's arm affectionately.

"Maybe it's the best if you really believe in the light in his heart, Belle. After all, you are going to work for him, aren't you?"

Belle bit her lower lip, casting her eyes downwards.

"Well, to be honest, I have no idea if the offer still stands." she sighed. "Mr. Gold told me last week that he would call to discuss the conditions of our contract sometime this week. But I haven't received anything yet. Maybe he changed his mind because of what happened last week at the Masquerade Ball."

"To be honest, Belle." Ruby said cautiously. "I still don't think it's a good idea if you worked for him. I don't trust him."

Belle rolled her eyes, shaking her head vehemently.

"Oh you just sound like Killian."

"Well then maybe Killian is right." Ruby protested immediately.

Belle raised her brows in surprise. Never had she heard Ruby having the same opinion like Killian.

"It's been decided, Ruby." she finally said exasperatedly. "I will work for him to help my father. And I'm pretty sure that I won't be doing much more than dusting some old books. That's all. And I don't want to talk about it anymore. As it seems, Gold has withdrawn his offer anyways. So no need to worry."

The other girl's exchanged knowing looks, but none of them said another word about the topic. They had been at the masquerade ball, they had seen the way Gold had danced with Belle, the way he had looked at her. And silently, they had agreed on never letting Belle near this man again. Everybody knew how dangerous he was, how relentless and unforgiving. But they also had to admit that he strangely behaved differently when Belle was around. He somehow seemed more human, more caring, and more vulnerable when she was with him. But Belle's true heart and her ability to see the best in everyone was dangerous, too. They knew that Gold could also be a deadly spider, luring Belle into his awaiting web, and destroying her in a split of a second – especially when he finally noticed that she wouldn't return his feelings.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The girls stayed at the bar for quite a long time, laughing a lot and enjoying their girls' night out to the fullest. After two more hours of drinking and some dancing, Ruby was in the middle of a pretty hot flirt with a tall, dark-haired guy called Naveen, drowning one shot after another.

Belle, Mary-Margaret and Emma – at least two of them pretty drunk as well, but not as much as Ruby – giggled heavily as Naveen's companion, a short and rather stocky man called Lawrence, desperately tried to gain Ruby's attention. But without success of course. Ruby was too occupied in throwing lascivious looks at the other man while twisting her long, brown hair around one finger.

Half an hour later, there were only Belle and Emma left sitting on the table, as Mary-Margaret now, too, was in a rather intimate conversation with David, who had appeared only minutes ago. Belle smiled to herself as she saw her friend giggling like a teenager, and blushing beautifully as David whispered something into her ear. Belle knew that it was complicated, she knew that David was officially still with Kathryn… but damn… her friend had never looked more happy than when she was with David. And for the brief flicker of a moment, Belle was absolutely sure that True Love looked exactly like that.

"Alright, then." Emma's voice interrupted her from her deep thoughts. "I think I should be going now."

She grabbed her red leather jacket from the chair and put in on.

"My shift starts in 20 minutes."

Belle's eyes wandered towards Ruby and Mary-Margaret, both perfectly occupied with the men they were talking to – well, in Ruby's case two men – and both absolutely not aware of Belle's or Emma's presence.

"I'm coming with you." Belle finally sighed, grinning at the blond woman. "I think my help's not needed here."

Emma let out a cheerful chuckle as her gaze, too, wandered towards the other two women.

"No, definitely not. But I really wonder if I should lend Ruby my pepper spray. I don't really trust these guys over there."

Belle looped her arm into Emma's as they walked out of the bar.

"Oh don't worry about Ruby." she giggled. "If you ask me, these men should better be careful about Ruby. They have no idea who they are dealing with."

Emma joined in Belle's cheerful chuckle and made her way towards her car.

"I guess you are right." she replied, knowing full well about Ruby's reputation of Storybrooke's maneater.

"You need a ride?" Emma offered, pointing at her car.

Belle offered her a thankful smile, but shook her head determinedly.

"It's alright, I'll walk." she answered, tightening her blue coat around her small form. "It's not far and I think the fresh air will do me some good."

Emma lifted one brow, giving the little brunette an uncertain look.

"You sure?" she said, repeating her offer. "I haven't been here for more than two weeks now, but I'm pretty convinced that Storybrooke can be rather dangerous at night."

Belle just rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, and pulled the other woman into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, Emma." the young librarian said, noticing how Emma's body tensed for the shortest of moments, before it slowly started to relax. That was something Belle had noted shortly after their first encounter. Emma was not used to friendly hugs, or kisses on the cheek, or any other of those things that were pretty normal to Belle and her friends. Emma was somehow unapproachable, and had a thick wall of aloofness and a strange kind of harshness built up around her. But Belle was determined to break it down. And with every hug, with every friendly touch, Emma's walls seemed to slowly crumble.

"I will be fine." Belle continued as she let go of Emma, her smile still plastered across of face. "And if it calms you a little bit…" Belle reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out her pepper spray, presenting it proudly to the other woman. "… I'm always quite able to defend myself."

After some more moments, Emma finally let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright then." she gave in and got into her car. "But give me a call as soon as you'll home. And if you have the feeling that someone is following you, or if you decide not to walk anymore, just give me a call."

Belle let out a cheerful laugh, touched by Emma's concern.

"Yes, mom!" she giggled, giving the blond woman in the yellow car a cheerful wink. "You're really getting used to the role of a mother, aren't you Emma?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and offered Belle a small smile.

"I guess Henry's a great help."

Belle smiled affectionately at the other woman.

"Yes, I'm sure he is. Now, come on. You're shift is waiting."

Belle had already turned around when she suddenly heard Emma's voice again.

"Belle?" the blond woman called out, making Belle look at her.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking…" Emma began reluctantly, eying Belle with a strange hint of concern. "Maybe Ruby is right you know?"

Belle cocked her head, not knowing what Emma was hinting at.

"About Gold I mean." Emma added hastily. "I might not know him as good as others do. But I think he's a dangerous man. Just…" she hesitated for a moment, biting something inside her mouth. "Just be careful, alright?"

Belle stared at her for a moment, but then nodded her agreement.

"As I said…" Belle replied with a small smile. "… There's no need. But I will. Thank you Emma."

Emma gave her a short not, apparently feeling a little bit unsure about expressing so many feelings and concern, but then started the engine of her yellow beetle, waved her goodbye to Belle, and drove up the street towards the police station.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Belle followed the car with her gaze until it finally disappeared in the darkness of the night.

She really appreciated her friends' concern about Gold's job offer. And to be honest, as Graham had told her about the story of Ashley and Mr. Gold, she had been absolutely shocked herself. It had been the first time that she had truly doubted his character – at least for one short moment. She knew that there was light in his heart, knew from to bottom of her own heart that he was not as evil as most of Storybrooke might believe. But attempting to buy a child from its mother was a horrible thing to do – even to think of. Yes, Ashley had made the deal, out of fear and uncertainty. But every sane man would have agreed to simply destroy the contract after the young woman had finally come back to her senses. And Mr. Gold? He had insisted on something in return – a favor offered by Emma? That really didn't make any sense. Why should he ask Emma for a favor in the future? It almost seemed as if he had planned this all along, as if he never really had wanted the baby, but wanted to have this favor. But why?

Belle shook her head, the thoughts in her mind spinning and whirling mercilessly. That was really none of her business. Ashley was happy, Gold was happy, Belle was happy. End of the story. Why did she even care about what had happened between them, why did she even care about the favor Gold demanded from Emma? There were more urgent things to turn to – such as whether or not Gold was still planning to offer her that job. Belle had to admit that she was a little bit concerned about it. She had definitely expected Gold to call this week – had even waited impatiently for his call. But nothing had happened. Maybe it was because of Killian's and Gold's fight at the ball. Graham had told her that he had heard how Killian and Gold hat shouted at each other, had told her how he had stepped in in the last nick of time before Gold had been able to seriously harm Killian. He had no idea why Gold had suddenly become that angry, but Graham had said that he had never seen such a hate-filled expression on anyone's face before.

Belle let out a heavy sigh. Maybe she should go and talk to Gold on Monday. No matter what that thing between Killian and Gold was, it had nothing to do with her. And she was most definitely not going to be the punching ball between the two of them.

"I'm not a pool, a tree, a slave, a website, or a shirt." a male voice startled her from behind her, making her immediately whirl around, and Belle was suddenly face to face with a rather handsome young man.

"What am I?"

He was giving her a toothy grin, showing a great amount of white teeth that were beautifully reflecting the soft moonlight. But there was something about him, it was his eyes, Belle thought, there was something in them. Something that told her that he might be smiling brightly at her, but that he could also become a dangerous threat within the beat of a second. But at this very moment, he was just smiling at her, his brows raised up in a challenging manner, awaiting her response.

Belle offered him an uncertain smile as she answered: "A book."

The man's eyes widened in surprise, and the already broad grin across his face broadened even further.

"Oh!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "And why's that, Miss?"

Belle couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Maybe she should be scared of the young man in front of her. Maybe she should be concerned because he was a stranger who addressed her by posing a riddle in the middle of the night. But somehow, Belle couldn't find it in her to be scared.

"Well…" she replied instead, ticking her chin with one finger as if she had to think about the answer. "You're not a pool, but you have a cover. You are not a tree, but you have leaves. You're not a slave, but you're bound. You are not a website, but you have pages, you're not a shirt, but you have sleeves. You, good Sir…" Belle said with a dramatic pause as she pointed one finger at him. "… are a book."

The young man clapped his hands delightedly in front of his chest, beaming at Belle.

"Aaaah, very good, very good!" he said. "You're a clever young lady, aren't you?"

Belle just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." she finally said, flashing a modest smile at the young man. "But I'm afraid I already knew the riddle."

But the young man just waved her off.

"Ah, doesn't matter." he said and then bowed lowly in front of her. "Jefferson's the name."

Belle cocked her head, eying the man in front of her closely.

"Jefferson?" she repeated, trying the name on her tongue. "I'm sorry… but have we met before?"

The grin across Jefferson's face hardened a little as he stared back at her, his eyes suddenly containing a mixture of sadness and madness.

"I'm afraid not." he replied politely. "I'm living … well … out of the world, one might say."

Belle tightened the grasp around her coat, the lunatic gleam in his eyes suddenly sending waves of shivers down her spine.

"And what leads you to town?" Belle asked, Emma's alarming voice suddenly sounding heavy in her head.

Jefferson just shrugged his shoulders, offering her a wide grin.

"This and that, you know." He replied nonchalantly. "But in your case, Mrs. Jones, it's a job."

Belle's eyes widened and she slowly took one step away from him. Why the hell was she just always that trusting? He was a stranger for God's sake, someone who had posed a riddle in the middle of the night. Why hadn't she run when she had had the chance?!

Jefferson seemed to sense the fear flooding through her body, and he immediately held up both hands as if to show her that he didn't mean any harm.

"I'm sorry if I've frightened you, Mrs. Jones." he offered reassuringly. "That had never been my intention, really."

"Mr. Gold sends me." he finally sighed as Belle kept staring at him with wide open eyes.

"Mr. Gold?" Belle repeated with a confused expression on her face.

Jefferson nodded and pulled a rolled-up piece of paper out of his cloak.

"Yes." he confirmed with a small smile. "He wanted me to give you that."

Reluctantly, Belle reached out one hand to take the parchment into her hands.

"He says you should read it carefully, but he is sure that the contract will meet all your needs and is more than fair. He awaits your confirmation until Friday next week."

Startled, Belle looked between Jefferson and the contract, suddenly feeling utterly stupid that she had mistaken the young man for a dangerous thief or even worse.

"I'm sorry." she croaked out, feeling grateful for the darkness of the night that hid her furious blush. "I didn't mean to … you know… I thought you were…"

But Jefferson cut her off mid-sentence, offering her an understanding smile.

"It's no matter, Mrs. Jones." he said reassuringly. "I perfectly understand. Some times, some places, some situations can drive you …" he let out a somewhat cheerless laugh. "… _mad_, you know?"

Belle slightly cocked her head, eying the man in front of her for some more moments. She had the feeling as if he reminded her of someone.

She had already opened her mouth, asking him once again if they had met before, but he was already bowing lowly, saying: "Until next time, Mrs. Jones.", and in the blink of an eye, he vanished into the thickness of the night.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jefferson watched from the dark alley as Belle made her way back home. He had promised Gold – no, not Gold: Rumpelstiltskin – to follow her until she had safely entered her house. Back in the arms of the pirate, Jefferson knew that.

Jefferson knew everything.

That was his curse.

His private, unrelenting, lasting curse.

Jefferson pulled out the silver mobile Gold had given him from out of his pocket. It was a strange world, wasn't it? A world without magic, but with machines that were full of magic. A crazy world. How fitting, he thought, laughing cheerlessly to himself.

He brought the phone up to his ear, dialing blindly the number Gold had given him. He knew the number, remembered it. Because that's what he did.

Remember.

.

.

"She does have the contract." he said lowly when the other man finally picked up his phone.

"No. She was a little bit confused and a little bit drunk…

… But she solved my riddle, she's still the witty little rabbit isn't she …

… Not yet, but she's close. The pirate's already waiting for her …

… No need to become angry, Dark One …

… I fulfilled my end of the deal, it's your turn now…

… the new girl? Yes, she was with Belle when I waited outside the bar…

… yes, yes, she's the key? How …

… I see, so she just needs to believe? Then why don't you make her?! …

… You can't, or you don't want to? …

… I don't believe you, I've waited too long. I can't stand this anymore. If you won't, I will."

.

.

And with those words, Jefferson ended the call – a plan already forming in his mind.

"Emma Swan…" he whispered to himself as he watched how Belle fumbled with her key and finally opened the door of her house. "… You will believe in magic. You will end my torture. No matter the cost."

And a lunatic smile crossed the Mad Hatter's face as he turned around, whistling a cheerful song and disappearing into the night.

.

.

.

* * *

NOTES

_**Yes, I really did it! Two chapters in one day! I somehow really coudln't stop writing, and I really wanted to push this story forwad.**_

_**And yes, I desperately wanted to add Jefferson to the story, I truly enjoyed writing his part, and I do hope you liked the way I chose to introduce him ;)**_

_**So, as you see, I'm trying to stick to what happened in season 1 as good as possible, but it might be not **_**exactly**_** what happened on the show. But pretty close - making it Belle-centric is leaving much space of interpretation ;)**_

_**Have a great weekend and let me know what you think :)**_

_**J**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

.

.

Belle entered Mr. Gold's pawnshop the following Friday, the contract for their deal firmly clasped in her right hand. The small bell ringed, making the pawnbroker who was standing behind his counter desk look up immediately. Belle thought she had seen a small smile darting over the man's face as his eyes spotted her – but it vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Mrs. Jones." he greeted politely. "What a pleasant surprise."

Belle offered him a small smile, stepping carefully closer.

"Well, you let me know to contact you until Friday." she stated, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "And here I am."

Mr. Gold raised one brow, studying her face closely.

"There you are." he repeated lowly after some moments of silence. "I hope Mr. Hatter didn't frighten you too much? His methods are sometimes quite…" Gold paused for a moment, as if to think of the right word to choose. "… unconventional, one might say."

Belle let out a rather unladylike snort, rolling her eyes.

"He most definitely gave me a fright. But it was fine. A little bit unusual, you just could have sent the contract, you know? Or you could have given it to me personally." she replied, kicking herself mentally for sounding like a pouting child.

A light smirk was toying around Mr. Gold's lips when he answered.

"I could have." he replied, signaling his agreement with a short nod. "But I always want to make sure that the other party receives the contract – and I just feared that – if I sent it via mail – it would… well… _mysteriously_ disappear because of your charming husband. And given the fact that Mr. Jones and I had some … well… let's call it difficulties during the annual masquerade ball, I just thought that giving the task to someone else would definitely be a wise choice."

"I see." Belle said after some moments of silence.

They stood there for a while, staring at each other. There were so many things Belle wanted to say. She wanted to tell Mr. Gold that she was upset about his behavior, wanted to tell him that she had trusted him, that it had been the wrong thing to do to inform her husband without her knowing. But the words refused to leave her mouth as her eyes fell on the contract in her hand, and she bit her lip somewhat guiltily.

"So, I guess the contract met all your needs, Mrs. Jones?" Mr. Gold finally interrupted the strange silence between them.

Belle let out a long sigh, placing the piece of paper on the wooden counter desk.

"More or less." she said, nodding towards the contract before them.

Mr. Gold raised his brows, the surprise clearly written across his face. Without another word, he took the contract in his hands and read it.

Belle's heart stopped a beat everytime she closely observed every of Gold's facial changes as he read the contract. It was not the original one. Yes, the contract Gold had given her was more than fair, stating that she would have to work on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays, that he would pay her handsomely, so that – even if she had to close the library during these days – she wouldn't have financial disadvantages. Quite the opposite actually, considering the generous salary Gold was offering.

But she had rewritten the contract nonetheless, clarifying her duties, and adding another part she hoped Gold would agree to.

After moments that felt like hours, Gold carefully placed the contract down onto the counter desk, staring at Belle with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You rewrote the contract." he stated, the sound of his voice giving nothing away about what he was feeling.

Belle nodded reluctantly and tried to keep up the strength of her body.

"I did." she declared firmly, and wondered if Gold could hear the rapid beating of her heart.

Gold's eyes flickered once again towards the contract.

"Why should I agree to that? He has nothing to do with it." he finally said, his voice hard like steal.

Belle took in a deep breath, straightening her spine to appear bigger that she actually was. She wasn't going to give in – not this time.

"This part is nonnegotiable." she said with a determined voice, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Gold raised one brow, his fingertips tipping monotonously onto the counter desk.

"Mrs. Jones." he finally said with a dangerous low voice. "You honestly want me to agree to that? Do you have any idea what you are asking for?"

Belle kept her eyes firmly glued on the pawnbroker in front of her.

"Yes." she simply said. "I will only accept your offer if you agree to the condition that Killian won't have to be working on Saturdays or Sundays – or past 18.00 during the week."

"And why on earth should I agree to that?" Gold challenged with dark eyes.

Belle swallowed hard before she answered.

"Because I'm the only librarian in town." she offered. "I have a great knowledge about books and categorization systems. You would still have the better end of the deal, believe me that. I'm just asking you for the little favor. If you don't agree, I'm afraid I'll have to very politely decline your offer."

Mr. Gold stared at her for some long moments, and Belle could see how he was internally struggling with the conditions. But she kept her cool gaze on him, she kept the straightened spine. The rapid beating of the heart in her chest was the only thing that would give her away that she was indeed just bluffing. She would have no other choice but accept Gold's offer, even if he didn't agree to her conditions. She desperately wanted to help her father. But she at least had to try. She knew that Killian was mostly concerned about not being able to spend much time with his wife in the future. Belle knew that he was afraid the Gold was trying to keep her husband away from her. If Gold accepted her condition, she could at least make sure that Killian wouldn't have to worry about that any longer.

Mr. Gold let out a long, somewhat defeated sigh.

"Fine." he finally said, the annoyance in his voice clearly audible. "But you will have lunch with me every Friday and will bring me coffee every morning."

Belle's face lit up as she saw how Gold grabbed an expensive looking, golden pen from a drawer, and started to sign on the dotted line.

"That can be arranged." she said a little bit too cheerfully and smiled at him a little bit too brightly as he offered her the same pen to put her name on the contract as well.

There was another long pause between them, Belle's eyes once again scanning through the several conditions of the contract before she signed.

"You are quite a tough negotiating partner, Mrs. Jones." Mr. Gold admitted with a hint of admiration in his voice.

Belle lifted her eyes to meet Mr. Gold's intent gaze.

"I guess I am." she said with a triumphant smile across her face.

Mr. Gold cocked his head, eying her with an odd expression on his face.

"Why did you add the condition about your husband to the contract, if you don't mind my asking?" he said in a strangely soft voice.

Belle didn't look up when she answered, her eyes firmly fixed on the contract before her, her eyes caressing the written name of her husband on the paper.

"Because he would do the same for me." the small librarian answered softly. "Killian would do anything so that we can be together. Anything."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_1 Year Before the Curse_

Hook had told his crew that he would return in the morning – he knew that his chances were pretty low, but he had to try. Smee had told him about the Curse. Hook let out a cheerless laugh – Smee had never been the brightest candle on the cake, but he was most definitely the most loyal member of his crew. And as it seemed, he was quite useful, too. Especially when Hook had made him promise to take her as far away as possible if Hook wouldn't return. Far away from the palace, far away from the crew, far away from the Dark One.

The pirate opened several drawers, searching feverishly for something … anything that could help him. He found some flasks with colorful liquids in it, but how the bloody hell would he even know what they did? How would he even know if they could help him?

He was just about to rummage around in a pile of papers, when his body suddenly stopped moving. He stood there, completely frozen as he tried to order his limbs to move again – but without any success.

Suddenly, his entire body flew across the room and ended up pressed against the stony wall. His eyes went wide as he saw the dark haired woman in front of him, her dark red lips curled up into a sinister smile as she held out one hand, her magic keeping him in place.

"Oh look what he have here." her voice echoed sweetly through the air of her bedchamber. She moved forward until her face was hovering only inches away from his, her dark eyes gleaming balefully back at him. "I wouldn't have thought that you would dare to come back, Captain."

Hook flashed one of his most seductive smiles at the dark haired woman in front of him.

"Can't say that we've met before, love." he purred in a charming voice. "But I would love to change that."

The dark haired woman studied his face for some moments, the evil smile that was forming on her lips never leaving her face. She leant in closer, her lips slightly caressing the shell of his ear.

"Quite a charmer, aren't you?" she chirped into his ear, the tone of her voice vibrating through his entire body. "Your pretty face buys you a lot…" she whispered, then Hook felt how invisible hands choked him, the air leaving rapidly out of his body. "… but not my forgiveness."

The beautiful woman forcefully pushed herself away from Hook's body, making a little bit space between the two of them. A strange glimmer of delight emerged on her face as she saw how the pirate struggled with his death.

Before Hook's vision went black, however, the invisible hands around the throat loosened, and he fell noisily to the ground, panting for air.

A malicious giggle made him look up, and he saw as the dark-haired beauty went towards the pile of paper he had been hastily looking through, caressing the parchment with one of her dark red nails.

"Is this how to treat a queen, pirate?" she laughed cruelly, throwing an amused look at the man on the floor.

Hook didn't answer – he was too busy to refill his lungs with oxygen, trying to hide the fear that was threatening to cloud his mind. He had known that his mission had been risky, that his chances of survival were pretty low when he had decided to once again enter the Evil Queen's palace. After everything that had happened one year ago, after everything he had taken from her.

"I'm rather surprised to see you here, Hook." Regina continued, pacing her spacious bedchamber gracefully. "Breaking into my palace even one time should have been enough, don't you think? Lucky you that I had better things in mind than chasing after you."

Hook was finally able to stand up. If he had to die today, he would die as the proud pirate he was, not as a coward cowering on the floor in front of a woman.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he simply said, shaking his head slightly.

Reina rolled her beautiful dark eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh stop playing games, Hook." she groaned. "I know exactly what you did. Know exactly whom you took away from me. And I know exactly who was stupid enough to help you."

For the slightest of moments, a brief flicker of pain washed over her face.

"My dear Huntsman seemed to be quite taken with the little girl, wasn't he?" Regina continued disparagingly. "Was impressed by the little beauty and her good heart."

The Evil Queen let out another long sigh.

"You killed him?" Hook asked, feeling suddenly sorry for the poor Huntsman who just had wanted to save Belle.

Regina stared at him for a long moment.

"No." she finally ended the silence between them. "He's quite valuable. I didn't harm him."

Hook kept himself from letting out the sigh of relief that was trying to escape his mouth. He knew how much Belle loved the Huntsman, not in a True Love kind of way. She loved him more like a brother and Hook, too, was rather grateful that the Huntsman had decided to help rescuing the beauty from Regina's claws one year ago.

"I just wonder…" Regina continued as she poured red wine into an expensive looking, glassy goblet. "… What made you choose to come back, Hook? Did you really think I would let you live after what you 've done?"

Hook stepped several steps forward until he was right in front of the Queen, staring her right into her dark eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he growled, his normally shiny blue eyes now several shades darker. "Kill me."

Regina's lips curled up into an amused smile.

"So brave." she purred, a hint of admiration resonating in her voice. "So secretive."

Her eyes suddenly flickered towards the golden chain around his neck, a glimpse of realization dawning on her face.

"So tell me, Captain." Regina continued as she traced the low neckline of his shirt with one finger, when she suddenly grabbed the golden chain around his neck to pull him forcefully closer.

"How's our little bird?"

Killian swallowed hard. In the beat of a second, he grabbed Regina's hand that was still firmly clenched around the precious item, and he pushed her away with all of the force he was able to muster, freeing the chain from her viperous grip.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." he hissed, his eyes flashing darkly at the dark-haired beauty.

Regina raised her perfectly shaped brows and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Oh I think you do, Captain." she smiled. "You know. "That's a lovely necklace you're wearing around your neck. A simple golden chain with a swallow as a pendant. Very pretty indeed."

Hook's heart stopped beating for a second. He knew what the Evil Queen was hinting at. But he would not give in that easily – not now, not ever.

"I appreciate your taste in jewelry, my Queen." he therefore stated with a charming smile on his lips, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "You see, the swallow is quite a common symbol among sailors. Quite charming, isn't it?"

Regina offered him a toothy grin.

"Charming indeed." she agreed, taking a long sip of red wine. "A present, I suppose?"

Hook took in a deep breath, trying to keep up the nonchalant façade that was plastered across his face.

"Frankly, I don't remember." he answered brusquely, but knew from the look on Regina's face that she most definitely didn't believe a word he was saying.

Regina moved slowly closer towards him, her eyes firmly glued on his face, studying him with an intensity that made Hook shudder for the beat of a second.

"We really should stop playing games, Captain." she whispered, her voice dangerously dark and low. "I do recognize the necklace. It belongs to the girl, doesn't it? The swallow – her precious talisman that symbols freedom, affection and care for her family. A gift from her mother, as far as I remember."

Hook took in a deep breath, his gaze flickering towards the small, golden bird that was hanging down his chest. The queen was right. Belle had given the necklace to him shortly after he had rescued her from the Queen's Tower – a thankful symbol of her gratitude towards him. She had told him that she didn't have much to offer but her most precious item – her mother's necklace. She had stared at him with those big, blue eyes – those eyes that had enthralled him the minute he had spotted her on the shabby bench in the Queen's Tower. The pirate hadn't wanted to accept it at first. The woman – as charming as she might have seemed – was still the Dark One's True Love. And he had been thinking desperately about a way to use her against the Dark One, and to honor his deal with the Huntsman at the same time not to hurt her. But her small, soft little hands had left him no choice as she had raised herself on tiptoes to put the necklace around his neck. Inhaling her sweet scent of roses and lilies, the normally rough and witty pirate had immediately become completely still, unable to move a single finger. The next thing he knew was her toothy grin and the golden bird hanging down his chest. And since then, he hadn't been able to bring himself to take off her small gift. And as time had passed, as the feelings for the small woman had started to bloom in his heart, he had cherished it more than anything else, imagining Belle would stay with him as long as he just wore her necklace.

Looking into those malicious gleaming eyes in front of him, the pirate knew that there was no use in denying it any further. But he wouldn't tell her where Belle was. He had come too far, he had risked too much. The Huntsman had given him a cloaking spell and fairy dust to keep Belle safe the evening Hook had rescued her from the tower. Hook had used it the moment they had stepped on board of the Jolly Roger, making sure that neither the Evil Queen nor the Crocodile would be able to find them. And apparently, it had worked pretty well.

"Go ahead." Killian hissed once again. "Go ahead and kill me. I won't tell you where she is. Not now, not ever."

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"Well well…" Regina taunted with a way too amused voice. "… the pirate has fallen for the princess. Truly touching."

She let out a contemptuous laugh as she rounded the pirate like a predator its prey.

"I'm curious, Captain." she continued. "Does the little princess return your feelings? Has she already forgotten about her True Love? Were you looking for a love potion to make her reciprocate your love?"

Hook swallowed hard as he focused his gaze on a random point in front of him.

"She does." he finally said with a pressed voice. "She does reciprocate my feelings for her."

Regina stared at him with a cocked head, her eyes slightly narrowed as she studied his face, obviously trying to detect the lie within his words.

"I lied to her, told her that the Dark One didn't want her anymore." Killian finally gave in, feeling his walls crumble beneath the Evil Queen's relentless gaze. "That I had summoned him, and offered her as a part of a deal. That I would return her if he was willing to give up his power. I told her that her precious True Love had refused to take her back, that his power had meant more to him than her."

He let out a long sigh.

"She believed me." Hook finally ended curtly.

"All is fair in love and war, isn't it, Captain?" Regina said almost softly with an understanding, small smile across her face.

Hook didn't answer, he just stared into space, waiting for Regina's magic to finally end his life. But it didn't come.

"I'm not going to kill you, Captain." she finally sighed instead, tracing his stubby chin with one of her long, red nails.

The pirate furrowed his brow, the disbelief plainly written across his face.

"You don't?"

Regina shook her head slowly, offering him a toothy smile that showed off several of her pearly white teeth.

"No." the Queen confirmed. "I have other plans in mind."

Hook let out a cheerless laugh, rolling his eyes.

"As charming as your offer might be, mylady." he snorted. "But I'm certainly not planning to become another of your will-less sex toys."

A brief flicker of anger darted over Regina's face, as she glared daggers at the pirate.

"Don't overestimate your charm, Captain" she hissed.

The enraged expression softened after a few more moments as it was once again replaced by the smiling façade across the Evil Queen's face.

"How about a deal, Captain?" she then offered smilingly, pouring some red wine into another goblet. "When two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck."

She moved closer towards him, offering him the goblet with wine. Hook reluctantly took it from her, eying the beautiful queen warily.

"And given the fact that you left the precious little girl to sneak up into my private chambers, I have the feeling that I indeed have something that you want."

She took a long sip out of her own goblet while staring at him expectantly.

Hook traced the rim of his wine glass with one of his ringed fingers, internally debating whether or not to consider Regina's offer.

"You are planning to cast a curse." he finally started, looking at the Queen with questioning eyes.

Regina's eyes shimmered with a cheerful gleam as she nodded.

"Indeed I do." she confirmed. "Things are about to change in this world… radically." she added with a ringing laughter. "This curse will take everyone to a far off land, making everyone forget about the Enchanted Forest."

Hook nodded curtly.

"That's what I've heard." he said.

Regina cocked her head, raising one brow.

"Ah I see!" she finally exclaimed. "You fear about your precious life with the little princess, don't you? You fear that she will find out that you've lied to her – that she will return to our precious Dark One."

Hook pressed his lips into a thin line, his chest heaving rapidly.

"I can't let this happen." he finally said with a dark voice. "He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve her love. This curse will end our love, she would never understand."

"This curse can do many things." Regina sighed with an understanding smile on her lips. "It brings happiness to those who were not lucky enough in this world, Captain."

Hook cocked his head, eying the woman in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"How" he said, both interest and suspicion sounding heavy in his voice.

"I can rewrite your story, Captain. I can make sure that you and your precious girl are happy together in this new world. Nobody will remember anything – and she won't remember anything about the Dark One or her love for him. You will be the only man in her life, and if it's true what you are saying, if she really loves you, Hook, then your relationship will be… how do you say that? … happy ever after."

A small smile darted over Hook's face. To live happily ever after … he hadn't thought this would ever be possible for him again. And now, with this new curse, with this beautiful woman by his side, he slowly started to believe in it.

"And what do you get out of it?" the pirate asked with raised brows, taking a sip of red wine. "I'm sure you won't help me just because of my devilishly handsome looking face?"

Regina let out a soft, ringing laughter, shaking her head slightly.

"Of course not." she admitted. "But I have to say, the prospect of watching how the Dark One is living a lonely life while his precious Belle is happily married to one of his worst enemies is really tempting."

"And still…" the Queen continued after a while. "… there would be something else."

Hook held his chin high, eying the woman in front of him suspiciously.

"And what on earth could that be?"

"You'll owe me a favor, Captain." she said simply, her cold eyes never leaving his face. "When the time's right, I will come to you in this new world, and I will call in this favor. You won't remember this conversation, you won't remember our deal, but you _will _do whatever I ask you to."

Hook let out a contemptuous laugh

"A little bit of context would be rather helpful, mylady." he said curtly. "And I'm not agreeing to something as imprecise as that."

The Queen wandered towards the grand window and stared out into the night sky.

"Rumor has it that there might be a woman who will be able to break the new curse, and everyone will regain their memories. If I'm not able to stop her from coming to town, I will ask you to be my little spy, Captain. You will follow her and help me get rid of this woman."

She then turned, offering him a toothy grin and holding the shiny goblet in her hand up high.

"A small price for true happiness, wouldn't you agree, Captain?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

.

.

_BzzzBzzz_

_._

_._

Belle let out an annoyed groan and rolled herself to the other side.

.

.

_BzzzBzzz_

_._

_._

Reluctantly, she opened one eye, staring at the illuminated nightstand clock. It was 02:36 a.m., far too early to get up. Belle closed her eyes again. The irritating buzzing sound had stopped, so Belle nestled closer against Killian, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

.

.

_BzzzzBzzzz_

_._

_._

_BzzzzBzzzz_

_._

_._

Belle let out a heavy sigh. Whoever was trying to call her, she would most definitely kill him or her. Blindly, she reached out to grab her buzzing mobile. Bleary-eyed, she took a look at the display: Anonymous. Belle groaned: yes – she would most definitely kill the caller. She was pretty sure that the caller was Mary-Margaret. Only few days ago, David had told her that he would not leave Kathryn… that he would try to rescue his marriage and that – whatever had happened between the two of them – they had to stop seeing each other. To say that Mary-Margaret was dashed to the ground was the understatement of the year. She was barely eating or smiling, had drowned her problems in alcohol and had even slept with Dr. Whale …. Dr. Whale for God's sake.

.

.

_BzzzzBzzzz_

_._

_._

Belle let out another soft sigh before she pushed the green button to answer the call.

"Yeah?" she answered, her voice sounding hoarse from sleep.

"Belle?" a male voice sounded through the mobile.

Belle furrowed her brows. This was most definitely not the voice she had expected.

"Graham?" she asked a little bit confused. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes." he replied immediately. "I mean no. I mean … I don't know, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Belle sat up in her bed. Graham sounded strangely confused, somewhat absentminded and baffled. Was he drunk?

"Is everything alright?" she asked, the initial annoyance in her voice was now replaced by concern.

"No!" he exclaimed heatedly, the sudden force in his voice making Belle cringe. "I don't feel. But I need to. Because that's what humans do, right? And with Emma, I did. But never with her!"

Belle shook her head, trying desperately to understand what Graham was talking about.

"Graham…" she therefore answered soothingly. "… you're talking nonsense. Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, Belle." Graham replied heatedly. "I just need to … I don't know. Can we meet?"

Belle's eyes flickered towards the nightstand clock.

02:47 a.m.

"Graham, it's almost 3 in the morning…" she sighed desperately. "And tomorrow is Friday, you know that I've to work for Gold."

"Belle, please!" Graham asked with a pleading in his voice that made Belle's heart ache in her chest. "I need to see you."

Never had she heard her friend sounding so vulnerable, so desperate. There had to be a reason why he acted that strange. And one thing was certain: whatever was wrong with him, Belle wouldn't let him be on his own that night.

"Fine." she finally gave in. "Where are you?"

There was a long pause, and Belle almost wondered if Graham had hung up.

"The bench." he finally said. "The bench at the docks. The one where we used to meet. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do." Belle said with a flicker of a smile on her face. Graham and Belle had used to meet there before she had met Killian and whenever her father had been drunk or drowning in self-pity. "I can be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Little One." Graham breathed, and without saying another word, he hung up.

Belle sat there for a moment, motionless and his words still spinning in her head.

"Who was that?" she heard her husband's voice groan sleepily.

Belle turned her head to look at Killian who was lying next to her, apparently trying to open his eyes.

"Graham." she said softly, bending down to kiss his cheek. "He wants to see me."

"Now?" Killian asked warily, finally able to open at least one eye.

"Yes." Belle replied worriedly, a thoughtful expression craved into her beautiful features.

"He sounded really confused and strange…." she added after some moments absentmindedly. "I need to know what's wrong with him."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered, but the tiredness sounded heavy in his voice.

"No, I'll be fine." Belle reassured. She then bent down and placed an affectionate kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry about me." she whispered against his lips. "Go back to sleep, darling."

Killian just let out another soft groan, and it didn't take him long until he once again fell into a deep sleep.

When Belle carefully opened the bedroom door, she glanced back at her husband, a small smile emerging on her lips as she watched his sleeping form.

"I love you." she whispered into the darkness and then closed the door behind her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Belle was sitting on the bench near to the shore, gazing in abstraction at the glistering ocean's water surface.

"Belle!" a male voice exclaimed, making her immediately jump up from the bench.

Before she could think another thought, Graham had already pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing her body almost desperately to his.

"Graham!" Belle gasped, his sudden expression of emotions confusing her even further.

"You are safe!" Graham whispered against her hear, kissing the crown of her dark curls.

Belle let out a startled laugh when she was finally able to wriggle herself out of his friend's tight embrace.

"Of course I'm safe, Graham." she said, smiling a little bit uncertain back at him. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Graham stared at her for a while, his eyes scanning her face over and over again – almost as if he hadn't seen her for ages, almost as if he wasn't sure if she was truly real.

"Graham?" Belle asked when he didn't answer.

Graham abruptly pulled away, turning around to knead his temple with one hand.

"I just thought …" he began reluctantly, back still turned towards her. "… I thought you needed help. I saw you in a tower, and Regina … she kept you there. I couldn't help you."

Belle took one step towards him and laid one hand soothingly on his shoulder.

"Graham…" she said with a soft voice, but he didn't turn around.

"Hey, look at me. Please."

Slowly, Graham turned around, staring at her with wide, confused eyes.

Belle offered him a reassuring smile, desperately trying to hide the fear she herself was feeling. Graham was never confused. Never. He was the incarnation of composure and aloofness. He was totally acting out of character. Belle had never seen him like that. He wasn't drunk either, at least not as far as Belle could tell. Something was very wrong, and she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Suddenly a long forgotten memory appeared before her mind's eye, a memory how her mother had used to calm her when she had been a little girl.

Belle ever so gently touched his face with both hands and stared him directly into his eyes.

"Everything's alright, Graham." she said softly, smiling at him compassionately, her eyes never leaving his.

Belle could practically see how the confusion in Graham's eyes started to abate, and felt how his entire body started to relax a little.

"You just had a nightmare… that was all." the little brunette added after some more moments.

"It wasn't a dream, Belle." he said with a strange voice. "I don't know what it was, but it was no dream."

Belle cocked her head, the confusion starting to once again overwhelm her heart.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" she offered, even though she was pretty sure that Graham had just mistaken an evil dream for reality.

Graham let out a long sigh, but finally nodded his agreement.

They sat down on the bench, both gazing at the glistering sea. Belle waited patiently for Graham to start talking. Something was very wrong with him, but she knew that it would be wisest not to push him.

"I kissed Emma." he finally said with a low voice, and Belle's heart nearly stopped a beat. Whatever she had expected, it had been most definitely not that.

"But that's wonderful!" she exclaimed happily, offering him a broad smile. Maybe this was the reason why he was so confused. Graham had always been rather the unemotional guy when it came to women. Yes, he had this pretty strange love affair with Regina, but Belle knew that he didn't really feel anything for her. But Emma was different – Belle had known this from the moment she had seen how Graham had looked at her at the Masquerade Ball a few weeks ago.

But Graham just started to knead his temple again.

"No." he finally sighed. "I mean yes. Yes it was wonderful. Because I felt something. I haven't felt for such a long time. I can't even remember when I last felt that way. I never feel with Regina."

Belle cocked her head, eying her friend compassionately.

"I know." she whispered and was just about to cover his hand with hers, but he hurriedly pulled away.

"No you don't, Belle." he almost shouted, and Belle quickly pulled her hand away, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I… I'm sorry." Graham croaked out and shook his head desperately. "I didn't mean… I… I just have no idea what's wrong with me. When I kissed Emma, I had some kind of … no … it sounds so strange. You must think me mad."

Belle just shook her head and kept the compassionate smile across her face.

"Do you remember the times when I told you about my dreams?" she said lowly.

Graham looked at her, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

"You mean the ones where you were a princess and you had to work for a glistering imp who reminded you of Mr. Gold?"

Belle nodded.

"Exactly." she agreed smilingly. "How many times did I call you because I thought I had to rescue Robin Hood, or because I needed to know where I could possibly buy new bales of straw in Storybrooke at 2 in the morning?"

Graham let out soft laugh.

"You see?" Belle finally said and patted his hand lightly. "You can tell me anything, Graham."

Graham took in a deep breath.

"Fine." he finally agreed. "I kissed Emma, because she was upset. Because of Regina. And I needed to feel something. And I wanted to. But when I kissed Emma, something happened. Something very strange. It was as if I had … a vision or something."

Belle knitted her brow.

"A vision?" she asked cautiously. "What kind of vision?"

Graham let out a long sigh.

"I know it sounds strange." he said slowly. "But I saw you, you were locked up in a tower and I couldn't help. And a wolf, with one red eye. And I was holding a knife and threatened Mary-Margaret. But I couldn't hurt her. And then there was Regina and…"

There was a long pause and Belle squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"And?" she pressed gently.

"And she took my heart." he said, shaking his head desperately. "That's why I can't feel anymore."

"But Graham, that doesn't make any sense." Belle replied as softly as possible.

But the sheriff just shook his head vehemently.

"No, Belle." he said. "That's the only thing that makes sense. I need to find my heart, because Regina took it and that's why I don't feel anything."

"Listen Graham." Belle said after a while of silence. "Of course you have a heart. You cared for me when I had needed you the most. You were there for me and helped me. You protect me whenever I need you. You protect _everyone_, that's why you are the town's sheriff."

Graham just stared at her, the disbelief still clouding his eyes.

"Don't you see?" she offered with a reassuring smile on her lips. "People without a heart wouldn't do such a thing. But you did. Isn't that proof enough?"

"I don't know." Graham sighed exasperated. "I just think that something deep inside me is trying to tell me something. And I can't understand what its saying. And where do these images come from?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders. This was by far the weirdest conversation she had ever had with Graham. And she had no idea what to do about it, how to help him.

"I don't know." Belle finally whispered. "But I know from the depth of my heart that you would never threaten Mary-Margaret for example. That's absolutely ridiculous."

Graham's eyes were firmly fixed to the ground, but he nodded.

"I mean it's not like you're the Huntsman from Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs." she giggled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Suddenly, Graham's head shot upwards.

"What did you just say?" he exclaimed, the sudden heat within his eyes making Belle gasp.

"It was just a joke, Graham." Belle said lowly. "I'm sorry, that was not funny."

"No no no." Graham said and grabbed Belle's hand tightly. "Why did you say that?"

Belle inhaled sharply, shaking her head in confusion.

"It was nothing. Graham, I just said that because Henry is still completely obsessed with the idea that Mary-Margaret is Snow-White. And the whole story… well you know… that the Huntsman is threatening her, and the Evil Queen takes his heart because he tried to trick her … it just sounded too much alike."

Graham kept staring at her, the expression on his face unreadable.

"It was stupid." Belle whispered with ducked head. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Graham suddenly yelled and jumped up from the bench. "No, that could be it!"

A somewhat mad grin appeared on his face and he bent down to kiss Belle on the cheek.

"Thank you Belle." he whispered as he stroked her cheek gently with one finger. "I knew you would help me!"

"Graham…!" Belle protested, inwardly kicking herself for having brought this up.

She was just about to say something else, when a howling from the woods made her stop before she had even been able to voice another word.

"What was that?" she asked, trying to suppress the fear that started to cloud her heart.

"A wolf." Graham answered with a strangely monotonous voice.

"A wolf?!" Belle exclaimed doubtfully. "We don't have wolfs in Storybrooke, Graham."

Suddenly, the sheriff started to run towards the woods.

"Graham!" Belle called out. "Wait!"

Graham suddenly stopped and turned to face her again.

"No time, Belle." he called out. "I need to know!"

"What are you doing?!" Belle shouted desperately. "Graham! Wait!"

But Graham was already gone, disappeared into the thickness of the night.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_2 Years Before the Curse_

"Graham!" Belle exclaimed happily as her only friend entered her lonely cell.

She had no idea how long the Evil Queen had already held her captive – Belle had long ago dismissed the idea of counting the days on the stony wall of her prison. The only brief flicker of light amidst her dark ocean of loneliness were the short visits Graham, the Huntsman, paid when he brought her something to eat or when he had been able to smuggle in some old books passed by the dark guards that were standing outside Belle's cell. Belle hadn't known what to think of this strange tall man with those incredibly sad eyes at first. He had appeared in her prison maybe one month after the Queen had arrested her, carrying a tray with a lukewarm soup and some old bread. It had been the same food as always, but the guard was so different to the ones before. Graham had put the tray in front of her with sad eyes, and had even apologized for the food – had said that he hadn't been able to find something more pleasant. Despite her situation and the circumstances, Belle had smiled at him. And when their eyes had met the first time, Belle had known that this man was different – that he had a good soul and would never harm her. He had returned her smile – only briefly and almost a little bit irritated. And what had struck her most was the sheer infinite sadness and loneliness in his eyes and smile – and from this moment on, Belle had been determined to become friends with this mysterious guard – to see the man behind the layers of steel and protection. Graham had looked at her with a strange and wary expression on his face and had asked why she would even been interested in becoming friends with him. And even though her explanation painfully reminded her of her True Love, she had asked him that if she was never allowed to know another person, couldn't she at least know him? But the Huntsman had just shaken his head, had told her that he were nothing but a lost soul – and had left the cell as fast as possible. Over the course of her imprisonment, however, Graham had opened up to Belle and they had become friends. Whenever it had been possible, he had sneaked into her cell, had brought her books and sometimes even fresh clothes, and he was also protecting her from the other dark guards. Belle knew as well as Graham that those guards wanted to do a lot more than just to bring Belle something to eat. She had overheard a conversation between two of them before the cell's door – a conversation that had made her heart stop for a second and had sent shivers of fear and fright down her spine. But Graham had been there, he had made clear that whoever would dare and touch the imprisoned beauty wouldn't survive the night. And Belle knew that she never had a reason to be frightened about Graham, but she also knew the stories about the legendary Huntsman and his skills. Good for her, because since then, no other guard had dared to even enter her cell. Whenever he had visited her, they had spent the time talking about their lives before the Evil Queen, had discussed about the current happenings in the Enchanted Forest, had fantasied about their futures and sometimes, only sometimes, Belle had even been able to make the lonely Huntsman laugh.

He usually greeted her with a broad grin across his face when he stepped into her cell. But not this time. This time, his face was a display of concern and fear, of worry and sorrow.

"What's up?" Belle therefore asked with wide eyes as she bit her lower lip worriedly.

"There's no time for explanation, Little One." he said, pulling a key out of his leather vest. "I just came to say good-bye."

"I… I don't understand." Belle gasped, a small hint of fright ringing heavy in her voice as Graham kneeled in front of her and opened the heavy iron handcuffs around her wrists.

Graham looked up as the metal fell noisily to the ground, eying her with a somewhat reassuring smile on his lips.

"Everything will be alright, Belle." he confirmed as he helped her up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You don't have to worry anymore."

Belle knitted her brow as she pushed him gently away from her, looking at him with wide eyes that contained a hint of suspicion and fright.

"What's going on Graham?" she whispered, her chest heaving rapidly. "Why are you saying you want to say goodbye? Why are you setting me free? And why are you saying I don't have to worry but your face is telling me something clearly different?"

Graham took in a deep breath, his eyes flickering nervously towards to door.

"We don't have much time, Little One." he said sadly with a hushed voice. "I'll have to go. But if all goes to plan, a man called Killian Jones will come for you in a few minutes and will help you out of here. He will take you on a ship and take you as far away as possible. I'll make sure that no one will be able to follow you and no one will be able to find you."

Belle stared at her friend with wide open eyes, the expression of confusion soon replaced by horrified realization.

"No" she gasped, taking his hands into hers. "I'm not leaving without you, Graham."

"You must!" Graham insisted, the sound of his voice louder than intended.

"I can't leave, Little One." he said with a breathy voice, the sad smile across his face and the truth behind his words making the tears fall freely down Belle's cheek. "But you can."

He lifted his thumb to brush some of those thick tears away from her face.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Belle said with a cracked voice, trying desperately to suppress the bitter sobs that were bubbling in her throat.

Graham smiled at her – a genuine, loving smile.

"Because you were the only one who could see the soul of a heartless man, Belle. You made me believe in myself again."

He stared at her watery eyes for a moment, hand still lingering on her wet cheek.

"Just promise me one thing…" he continued softly. "… Promise me you will stay with this man as long as possible. Just stay with him and his ship and no one will be able to find you."

Belle nodded eagerly before she clasped her arms around his neck, trying to express as much gratitude as possible as she felt unable to voice another word.

"I really have to go now." Graham whispered. He placed a gentle kiss on Belle's forehead and turned around, starting to leave Belle's stony prison.

Before he left the cell, however, he stopped in track to turn around once more, smiling brightly at her.

"I will see you again, Little One." he promised with a determination in his voice that made Belle return his smile. "Don't you worry about that."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Belle was sitting at the dining table, staring absentmindedly at the carrots and potatoes on the plate in front of her.

"Is everything alright, love?" Killian asked after he had watched her for quite a while from the opposite chair.

Belle didn't look up, didn't answer. She just sat there and continued to pick effortlessly at her food.

"Belle?" Killian repeated with a significantly louder voice.

Startled, Belle finally looked up, her gaze slowly focusing on her husband.

"Is everything alright?" Killian asked with a concerned expression on his face.

Belle let out a long sigh.

"I don't know." she finally admitted lowly. "I was just thinking about Graham."

Killian pressed his lips to a thin line and cocked is head. Of course he knew about her concerns, about her worries concerning the town's sheriff. Killian, too, had been pretty surprised himself when Belle had told him about her conversation with her best friend in the morning.

"Have you heard from him?" he asked carefully.

Belle let out another sigh and pushed the mobile on the table further towards him. Curiously, Killian looked at the text message on the display. It was from Graham.

"_Belle, you were right about me. This life is not what it seems, Little One. I think it's the Curse. I need to find my heart. Stay away from Regina. Please. Love, G."_

When Killian lifted his eyes to face his wife again, Belle was once again staring at the plate in front of her.

"Mr. Gold told me that he had seen Graham this morning." she said after a while.

"In the forest." Belle added reluctantly.

Killian arched one brow.

"And what did he do there?" Killian asked and shook his head confused. "Both of them, actually."

Belle just shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still firmly fixed on the vegetables in front of her.

"Mr. Gold said that Graham hadn't looked well, that he had been out of breath and had seemed somewhat confused."

"Apparently…" she sighed and lifted her eyes to meet Killian's gaze. "Apparently he had still been looking for this wolf from his vision. Mr. Gold also told me to take the day off, to go and take care of Graham."

"That's rather…." Killian started, the following word not quite willingly escaping his mouth. "… generous … of him."

Belle nodded her silent agreement, but said nothing.

"And did you find him?"

Belle shook her head.

"No." she said lowly. "I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. But Emma texted that she's found him and that he's with her. But he was still talking nonsense."

They sat there in silence for quite a long time, both mirroring the other's expression of confusion on their faces.

"Don't worry, love." Killian broke the silence between them and tried to lighten the atmosphere by offering her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you go and visit him tomorrow morning? Maybe he just didn't have enough sleep during the last days or has talked a little bit too often to Henry."

Belle let out another sigh, but a flicker of a smile started to appear on her face.

"I think you're right." she finally said. "I…."

But before she was able to continue her sentence, her mobile started ringing.

"It's Emma." Killian said as he glanced at the display.

"Oh yeah she wanted to call me as soon as she would be able to bring Graham safely back home." Belle said and grabbed the mobile from the table to answer the call.

"Hey Emma" she chirped into her mobile. "Have you brought Graham back…" but stopped mid-sentence and Killian watched as the blood started to vanish from her already pale face. Killian heard a muffled, crying sound from the mobile and saw as Belle's eyes widened. Belle slowly lowered the mobile in her hand, the muffled voice still talking heatedly on the other side. But Belle didn't react as she stood motionless in the middle of the room, her lips slightly apart and the mobile in her shaking hand. The next thing Killian knew was that he caught Belle's unconscious body with both arms, the mobile falling noisily to the ground.

"Belle? Belle?!" he heard the voice call out of the mobile's speaker. Killian took the mobile and lifted it automatically to his ear, his arm firmly wrapped around his wife.

"Belle's lost consciousness." he heard his own voice bark into the mobile. "What the bloody hell did you tell her, Swan?"

There was a long pause until the voice finally answered. But it wasn't Emma's.

"Killian…" he heard Mary-Margaret sob. "Graham… he's … he's dead."

.

.

.

* * *

_**NOTES**_

**Hey guys,**

**So that was my interpretation of Graham's death if Belle had been around. Sad stuff, I know… but I hoped you liked it. Belle is my most favorite character, and I'm pretty sad that there are no more links to other characters (such as Graham or Jefferson) on the show. That's why I'm really excited to continue this story ;)**

**But one or two words on one comment I've received concerning this story (yes, I have deleted it, because my story is NOT trash just because it's mainly Captain beauty at the moment, thanks "guest"). So as the title "Whom will you choose?" implies, I hadn't decided yet whom Belle would choose in the end of the story. I wanted to do a Captain Beauty- part before Emma breaks the curse, and a Rumbelle part afterwards. Just because I love Rumbelle AND Captain Beauty pretty much.**

**BUT I'm really shocked about the ignorance of some Rumbellers out there. I mean, there are so many many fanfics about Rumbelle, I can't see the reason why there shouldn't be some stories about Captain Beauty. And I really like the concept of a love triangle – sooo, get over it. If you don't like Captain Beauty, you don't have to read it. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story, and I truly appreciate every review– but only as long as they are fair and don't contain any insults.**

**Love is not always black and white, it's complicated and difficult – that's what I'm trying to express with this story.**

**I'm sorry for the wordy lecture, but this comment made me really upset.**

**And there will be much more Rumbelle – especially after Emma breaks the Curse, that's the general idea of my story. But to be honest, I favor the idea of ending this Captain Beauty style… That doesn't mean that Belle chooses Killian over Rumple *.* And for those among you who are strictly Rumbelle: I'm planning to write a Vampire-Rumbelle-fanfic soon. I hope you'll like it**

**Thanks for reading,**

**J**


End file.
